Bullying to the limits
by Bulla-Aeris
Summary: it's a Yu Yu / SailorMoon crossover! Yusuke and Serena are friends like he is with Kayko but he picks on her alot. Then when she is made to fight in the dark tournament...things change.. I didn't write it yet but there's a big suprise ending!! R/R!!!
1. First look

This is a Sailor Moon/YuYu HAkusho cross over!! Minor Kayko bashing so if you don-t like her don-t read! (truthfully I like Kayko but I really don-t think she would be good for Yusuke. But who cares? That-s just my opinion! ^_^ ) And this story involves no darien like him and serena never met and involves Serena, Raye, Ami, Nina, Lita, Reenie and Artemis, Luna, & Diana. (in this story I-m calling them by their English names!) They live in the same city like Yusuke and Serena-s actually his long child hood friend too that he never seen in 10 years. He has his powers and she and the scouts have theirs. Burglars and robbers in the city are stopped by Moon & mini moon and Yusuke and Kuwabara must find out who they are because Kuwabara get-s infatuated with Eternal Sailor Moon! So somehow, Yusuke finds out who his childhood friend and the others are and they really work for Koenma! So a certain mission with the scouts being followed leads to secrets unveiled! But suddenly, Reenie-s gone missing and a mysterious video tape appears on Serena-s front door and who is it? Well.. none other than Toguro! Why did he kidnap Reenie?! All answers will be revealed when the scouts are forced to fight in the dark tournament as Sailor scouts! ! Do they except? Or will they just do a regular rescue mission? Either way they might get killed! But who knows what their choice might be? But there is going to be a big blow out last chapter that will change everyone-s life..forever and Serena transforms into her ultimate form..Sailor Cosmos! (I-m so anxious to write it!) (This occurs after the first dark tournament) In this story all the scouts hook up except for 2 of them. Also, Yusuke acts like Darien in the beginning because of always making fun of Serena-s hair but Kayko-s there to yell at him! Yay! ^_^ but sooner or later Yusuke will learn . he-ll learn the error of his ways when the idea of Serena being out of his life again strikes him. Oh and one more thing..they could all fly. And they have some other cool powers that I added in.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor YuYu Hakusho but only in my dreams! (naw..I wish) Just the little girl named Aeris( not the one from FF 7!) I just like that name..can ya blame me?  
  
===================================================================  
  
Teacher: *talking about photosynthesis*  
  
Serena: *daydreaming about food*  
  
Yusuke: *throws crumbled paper to at her head*  
  
Serena: *get-s hit* AH!  
  
Kayko: Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: What? I was just making sure she-s paying attention!  
  
Kayko: Oh it-s not like you ever pay attention, either?  
  
Serena: *rubs head* *groans* *turns angrily*  
  
Yusuke: *big grin*  
  
Lita: *throws paper at his head*  
  
Yusuke: Hey!  
  
Teacher: Urameshi! Another peep out of you and it-s detention! *continues to talk about photosynthesis*  
  
Yusuke: *grunts*  
  
Serena: *looks at Lita*  
  
Lita: *thumbs up*  
  
Serena: *fake smile* *embarrassed chuckle*  
  
======================================================================  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Serena: *comes out of the classroom with Lita* I don-t understand Yusuke at all, Lita. *angry* *fangs showing * I am so sick and tired of him picking on me!  
  
Lita: He wouldn-t be picking on you so much if you changed your hairstyle!  
  
Serena: *yells* I see nothing wrong w/ my hairstyle!  
  
Yusuke: Well, it does look like meatballs!  
  
Serena: *annoyed* *growls* *turns* Just leave me alone, Yusuke.  
  
Kayko: Yeah Yusuke, leave her alone!  
  
Kuwabara: She never does anything to you.  
  
Lita: That-s right!  
  
Yusuke: *sly* But her hair is just un-noticable!  
  
Kuwabara: *looks* huh?  
  
Serena: *annoyed*  
  
Kuwabara: *big grin* Now that you think about it! It does look like some round meat balls!  
  
*both guys start laughing*  
  
Serena: UGH! *walks fast*  
  
Lita: *growls* You-ll never learn! *walks*  
  
Kayko: Wait up, Lita! *runs*  
  
Kuwabara: *stops laughing* Gee, seriously. Why do you make fun of her so much?  
  
Yusuke: She-s cool about it. It-s not like she really takes that in!  
  
==================================================================  
  
*girls walking*  
  
Serena: *crying into her arm*  
  
Reenie: What-s wrong with her?  
  
Lita: Yusuke, went to his limits again.  
  
Raye: Geez, Serena. If you only learned some defending yourself again verbal-assault skills you would have him crying instead of you.  
  
Ami: Now, Now. I-m sure Serena wouldn-t want to resort to that.  
  
Serena: *lifts head up* That-s really not a bad idea.  
  
Ami: *sweat drops* What?  
  
Nina: Or it could be he does all this because he likes you!  
  
Serena: *stops and turns* NO WAY! A bad guy like Yusuke? Uh-uh! Not my type! *sticks tongue out in disgust* BLAH!  
  
*long pause*  
  
Serena: *all continue to walk* I rather have nicer, sensitive guys.  
  
Girls:*except for Serena* *sweat drops*  
  
Raye: *mutters* She-s in denial.  
  
Ami: *whispers* I agree with you there but what about Kayko?  
  
Nina: *whispers* all she acts to him is like a sister! Nothing more!  
  
*guns shoot*  
  
*all stop*  
  
Lita: Did you guys hear that?  
  
Serena: C-mon Reenie!  
  
Reenie: Right!  
  
Serena: You guys stay here, we can handle a normal robbery!  
  
*both run*  
  
Raye: *sweat drops* I say we transform anyway just to make sure she doesn-t screw up and actually get-s shot.  
  
Girls: Right.  
  
====================================================================  
  
*DOWN TOWN*  
  
*car driving away fast*  
  
*police chasing the car*  
  
Robber #1: This bank heist was genius!  
  
Robber #2: Good thing we have hyper drive with this car! *presses button*  
  
*car drives faster*  
  
Kayko: What-s going on?  
  
Kuwabara: It-s a couple of robbers!  
  
Yusuke: This I gotta see! *runs*  
  
Kayko: Yusuke! Stop! You might get hurt!  
  
Robber #2: *cheeks flapping in the wind*  
  
Robber #1: You idiot! Turn it off! Turn it off!!  
  
Robber #2: *pressing button* Uh..it-s not working!  
  
*car comes to a dangerous halt*  
  
Robber #1: What the-?!  
  
Eternal: *hand on car*  
  
Woman: It-s Eternal Sailor Moon!  
  
SS(Super Sailor) Mini Moon: *lands next to her* & Super Sailor Mini Moon! *poses*  
  
Eternal: *sweat drops* You just have to do the pose, don-t you?  
  
SS Mini Moon: Well some one has to do it!  
  
Yusuke: *pushes through the crowd* Move it! *get-s up in the front*  
  
Kuwabara: *catches up with him* Urameshi! *looks* *blushes* It-s Eternal Sailor Moon! & that other one in pink.  
  
Robber #2: *scared* I-ve heard of Eternal. She kills her victims!  
  
Eternal: Uh..no I don-t.  
  
Robber #1: Well I-m not afraid! *points gun*  
  
Yusuke: *yells* Look out Eternal!  
  
Robber #1: *shoots*  
  
*girls scream*  
  
Robber #1: What in the name of--?!  
  
Eternal: *holding bullet between teeth* *spits it out* PA-TUWIE! *grossed out* I never liked the taste of metal. Mini-Moon, show them.  
  
SS Mini-Moon: Oh-Kay! *growls* *holds hands up*  
  
Robbers: *both float up in the air*  
  
*crowd amazed*  
  
Robber #2: Pete! I-m scared!  
  
Eternal: *claps*  
  
Robbers: *ropes appear around them*  
  
SS Mini-Moon: *pushes hands forward*  
  
Robbers: *both fly into the police car*  
  
Officer: *closes door*  
  
*crowd cheers*  
  
Eternal: *wipes hands*  
  
SS Mini- Moon: That was cool..*happy* and easy!  
  
Eternal: Another job done, huh?  
  
SS Mini-Moon: *nods* Uh-huh!  
  
Chief police officer: Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini-Moon. We thank you.  
  
SS Mini-Moon: No problem, chief!  
  
*both float up*  
  
Eternal: We-ll see you again when another bad thing happens!  
  
Kuwabara: *yells* Hey Eternal Sailor Moon! Mini-Moon! Great job!  
  
Yusuke: Like they-ll hear you..  
  
Girls: *together* Thank you, Kuwabara!  
  
Yusuke: *falls* What?!  
  
Kuwabara: They do know me!  
  
*other scouts watching from a building*  
  
SS Mars: I swear, they could be such show offs.  
  
SS Venus: That-s a lot of business to impress Yusuke.  
  
Eternal: *lands with SS Mini-moon* I wasn-t trying to impress Yusuke!  
  
SS Mars: Oh you were too!  
  
Eternal: *yells* I was not!  
  
SS Mars: *stretching her face* YES YOU WERE! Admit it!  
  
Eternal: Get off me!  
  
Kayko: Huh? *looks up*  
  
Scouts: *all fly away*  
  
Shizuru: *comes though the crowd with a grocery bag* Hey Kayko.  
  
Kayko: Hi Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru: Did you see those scouts? They-re such show offs. (who knew? Lol)  
  
Kayko: They-re doing their job.  
  
Shizuru: But why this city? They could chose some where else.  
  
& that was the end of Chapter 1! 


	2. Secrets Revealed and Where's Reenie?

====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor YuYu Hakusho but only in my dreams! (naw..I wish) Just the little girl named Aeris( not the one from FF 7!) I just like that name..can ya blame me? And Reenie is the cousin. Not just a fib. I actually made her a real cousin! & Uh..they know what he does but he doesn't know what they do  
  
Author's note!: Something's weird going on and it's showing weird punctuations that I never wrote on my computer but hopefully you could still read it!  
  
===================================================================  
  
SERENA-s HOUSE  
  
*SERENA-S ROOM*  
  
Luna: *laying on Serena-s bed* *annoyed* Serena, again you and Reenie show off at a bank burglary?  
  
Reenie: We didn't show off! That's what we do. Save the innocent people from burglaries.  
  
Diana: *on Reenie's head* I thought there wasn-t any victims in today-s case.  
  
Serena: *combing her hair* *annoyed* There wasn-t.  
  
Luna: I bet you were doing all that to impress that Yusuke, fellow!  
  
Serena: *getting angry* I wasn-t ! I wish you all would stop talking about him! He bothers me enough when he jokes my hair. *continues to comb hair* It-s my proud in joy.  
  
Sammy ( I think that was his name?) : *peeks in* Who are you talking to?  
  
Serena: *turns angry* Who said you could come in here? Huh?! Get out you dork!  
  
Sammy: Calm down Serena. I just wanted to say that Yusuke and Kayko are in the living room. *leaves*  
  
Serena: At this late at night?  
  
Reenie: But it-s only 8;30.  
  
Serena: Whatever. *leaves*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Kayko: *looking at pictures on the fire place*  
  
Picture #1: *Serena and Sammy as kids in the swimming pool*  
  
Picture #2: *Serena at present time with Reenie; both arguing over food*  
  
Picture #3: * Serena with her dad when she was a child*  
  
Yusuke: *sitting on the couch getting impatient*  
  
Kayko: These are all cute pictures. Huh? *sees another picture*  
  
Picture #4: *Serena and Yusuke as kids in the sand box*  
  
Kayko: *takes picture* Hey Yusuke, I never knew you knew Serena as kids.  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah. I knew her ever since I was 4. I knew her before I met you.  
  
Serena: *comes in **hair still down* Okay, what are you doing in my home, Yusuke come to make fun of my hair again?  
  
Yusuke: *speechless*  
  
Serena: What?  
  
Kayko: Yusuke wanted to talk to you about those sailor scouts that have been appearing lately all through the city.  
  
Serena: Oh, you actually want to make decent conversation for once?  
  
Yusuke: Where-s your bathroom?  
  
Serena: *almost falling* you should know. You and your mom have been here for a lot.  
  
Yusuke: Oh right. Sorry. *walks*  
  
Serena: So, Kayko. What-s troubling you? Yusuke?  
  
Kayko: I just wanted to apologize for him of how he treats you ever since you moved back here.  
  
Serena: Oh I don-t mind it at all. I mean, I-m only here to be Yusuke's personally side show!  
  
Kayko: He used to do that to me.  
  
Serena: The only thing he does to you is try to look up your skirt all the time.  
  
Kayko: Well you should just try to learn some self verbal defense!  
  
Serena: *sighs* I'm not perfect like you Kayko, so if you would, when Yusuke comes back, just leave my house. I didn-t come here to start an argument.  
  
Yusuke: *hands in pockets* Okay, I-m back.  
  
Serena: Great now leave now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Serena: *comes in the bathroom* *looks around for her locket* My locket..my locket! WHERE-S MY LOCKET?! *runs into her room* *searches madly* Where-s my locket?! LOCKET?! LOCKET?! WHERE ARE YOU!! *searching all over the house* WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
*girls walking to school*  
  
Raye: *angry* I can-t believe you lost your eternal locket! You irresponsible idiot!  
  
Serena: *head down* I don-t know what happened. I took it off when I changed. I put it in the secret compartment in the bathroom. Yusuke and Kayko came, Yusuke went to the bathroom--*Stops*  
  
Ami: What is it?  
  
Serena: *starts running* YUSUKE! YOU THEIF!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: What are you talking about? What locket?  
  
Serena: You had your hands in your pockets when you came out of the bathroom so you must-ve stole it because it wasn-t in there when I went to brush my teeth!  
  
Yusuke: Well Maybe Sammy took it.  
  
Serena: Listen, I know you took it! Don-t think I 'm stupid so hand it over!  
  
Raye: *walks up to him* She may be an idiot but she-s right. You do have it.  
  
Yusuke: What are you? Psychic?  
  
Lita: That-s right so now if you don't hand over her locket you'll get a face full of my fist!  
  
Yusuke: *sighs* Fine. *reaches into pocket and throws it to Serena*  
  
Serena: *catches it* Careful! This is fragile!  
  
Yusuke: What-s so special about that dumb locket anyway?  
  
Serena: Uh..it's a family air loom, yeah that-s it. Anyway, think about your actions when you come to my house or else your not welcome back any more even though my mom likes you. *walks*  
  
Raye: Criminal *walks away*  
  
Lita: If they weren-t around, I would-ve punched you anyway!  
  
Yusuke: I-d like to see you try babe!  
  
Lita: *about to punch*  
  
Raye: Lita! Let's go!  
  
Lita: You-re lucky, Urameshi. *walks away*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*GYM CLASS*  
*LOCKER ROOMS*  
  
Serena: *changing*  
  
*communicator beeping*  
  
Kayko: You know you-re not allowed to bring cell phones in school, right Serena?  
  
Serena: Oh, I know that Ms. Perfect. * finishes changing**grabs bag and runs into a bathroom stall* *answers* Whispers* Yeah?  
  
Ami: *from communicator* You have to get home right away! You won't like it.  
  
Serena: Why? What's wrong?  
  
Ami: *from communicator* Luna called me at school to say Reenie's missing.  
  
Serena: *gasp**silent for a minute* I-ll be on my way. *shuts communicator* *mutters some spell* *vanishes*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
*RAYE-S TEMPLE*  
*all in scout form*  
  
SS Venus: I suggest we go look for her over the city.  
  
SS Jupiter: Yeah! Like we split up!  
  
Eternal: I was just about to think about that.  
  
SS Mars: No you weren-t. You just thought about it because Venus and Jupiter thought about it first.  
  
Eternal: *growls* She-s my cousin!  
  
Luna: *annoyed* Just go ahead and look for her scouts.I-ll stay here incase she comes here and Artemis and Diana-ll go back to Serena's house to wait there incase she comes there.  
  
Girls: RIGHT!  
  
SS Mercurey: & incase we find anything, we all have our communicators in line, right?  
  
Girls: YES! *all runs in different directions*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
SS Mars: *running through park* Mini-Moon! Mini-Moon!! Where are you?  
  
=========================================================================  
  
SS Mercury: *running through the main part of the city* Reenie!! Rennie?!  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *running through the local toy stores* *looking through the aisles* Darn, she-s not here.  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Venus: *looking in a jewelry shop* Oohh, they-re all so pretty.  
  
Owner: Well for your honor Sailor Venus, we can give you a hero-s discount!  
  
SS Venus: *raises an eyebrow* How much of a discount?  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal: *running* Mini-Moon! Mini-Moon! *yells * THIS ISN-T FUNNY! *runs past Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: Was that Eternal Sailor Moon?  
  
Yusuke: Seems much so.  
  
Eternal: *comes to a screeching halt* *turns* Oh it-s you guys!  
  
Kuwabara: So you do know us!  
  
Eternal: *runs to them* *catching her breath*  
  
Yusuke: Anything troubling you?  
  
Eternal: Mini-Moon's gone missing. The scouts and I are looking for her every where.  
  
Yusuke: Well I-d like to lend a hand but I have some relaxation to do. It's a 3-day weekend.*starts walking*  
  
Eternal: Oh, So this is the attitude Koenma warned me about.  
  
Yusuke: *stops in his tracks* *sweat frops*  
  
Kuwabara: *freaked out* How do you know that toddler?!  
  
Eternal: Besides protecting the city, the scouts and I also work for him and he-s told us all about Yusuke. & you too, Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: *scratches head* *chuckles* Good stuff, right?  
  
Yusuke: *getting angry*  
  
Eternal: Yeah! Like how you-ve helped Yusuke a lot in his missions and all that stuff. I think that-s a really good nature for a boy like you!  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, a hero admiring me!  
  
Yusuke: *In her face* Okay, we-ll help you out!  
  
Eternal: Okay *steps back* Not so touchy, okay?  
  
=========================================================================  
  
*LONG LATER*  
  
*all stop*  
  
Kuwabara: *out of breath* No sign of her. Sorry Eternal.  
  
Eternal: That-s fine, you did your best.  
  
Yusuke: *out of breath* Hey I ..helped too..  
  
Eternal: *annoyed* Of course you did.  
  
Yusuke: *looks at her* you know, you look familiar.  
  
Eternal: WHAT?! *sweat drops* No way!  
  
*communicator beeps*  
  
Eternal: *sigh of relief* *thinking* ((thank you)) *answers* What-s up?  
  
SS Mars: *voice from communicator* We didn-t find anything but Artemis and Diana found a tape and we-re waiting for you to watch it. Meet over at the temple.  
  
Eternal: Okay, I'm on way in a few. *closes* Uh, thanks for all your help guys. * floats up* It was deeply appreciated.  
  
Yusuke: Whoa, whoa, whoa, lady! You can-t just leave us here like this!  
  
Eternal: *floats in Indian style in the air* & Why not?  
  
Yusuke: We helped you out! We should come with you!  
  
Eternal: Hmm..*lands* You're right..Kuwabara hold on to my hand.  
  
Kuwabara: *big grin* Okay!  
  
Yusuke: *falls and groans*  
  
Kuwabara: See you later Urameshi! *both vanish*  
  
Yusuke: *get-s up and grunts* *dust himself up* That scout has some attitude.  
  
Botan: *appears on her oar**lands* You haven-t noticed she get-s that from somebody?  
  
Yusuke: What do you want?  
  
Botan: I was about to head to their meeting myself.  
  
Yusuke: Don-t tell me you're a scout too?  
  
Botan: Oh no way! Goodness, no! Wearing those short skirts are too much for me. I do work with them though.  
  
Yusuke: Wait a sec! You work for spirit world, as my assistant and for those scouts?!  
  
Botan: Yes. I-m there assistant.  
  
Yusuke: Do you even get paid at all.  
  
Botan: Well Koenma made me their assistant because he thought they needed order but anyway! Enough talk. You can hitch a ride with me because I-m on the way myself.  
  
Yuske: *holds onto the end of the oar* Fine.  
  
========================================================================  
  
*RAYE-S TEMPLE*  
  
*all sitting around*  
  
SS Mars: So as soon Botan could get her slow butt over here we could start watching the tape.  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, I consider it an honor sitting with you all.  
  
SS Venus: *sweat drops* Thanks Kuwabara. You-re really kind.  
  
Botan: *comes in with Yusuke* Sorry, I-m late.  
  
Girls: DAH!  
  
Eternal: What is he doing here? I thought I told him not to come.  
  
Yusuke: No, you didn't say anything.  
  
SS Jupiter:*whispers to Eternal* *sarcastic* Great Job, Serena. You brought your school bully here.  
  
Eternal: *crosses arms*  
  
SS Mars: *pushes play*  
  
*Toguro's face appears*  
  
*all gasp*  
  
Yusuke: No way! I thought I killed that creep!  
  
SS Mercury: You probably didn-t kill him enough quite yet.  
  
Kuwabara: I can-t believe he-s still alive!  
  
Toguro: *from tv.* I see this you scouts found this tape after you went all through the city looking for your precious Mini-Moon. Don-t even try again because she-s not anywhere to be found.  
  
SS Jupiter: *growls*  
  
Toguro: *from tv.* Mini-moon..is with me.  
  
*Reenie shows tied to a chair*  
  
*girls gasp*  
  
Eternal: *worried*  
  
Yusuke: That-s Reenie!  
  
Toguro: *from tv* She is fine..for now. Just temporarily unconscious. But if you want to see her again, you scouts, are going to fight in the dark tournament.  
  
SS Venus: No way! That-s totally unfair!  
  
SS Jupiter: *angry* Why should we fight?  
  
Toguro: *voice from tv**tv shows them using their techniques and powers* I want to experience your powers first hand. If you refuse to participate, I will kill Reenie and everyone you love. This goes for all of you.  
  
Eternal: *holding anger in*  
  
Toguro: *voice from tv**tv shows them running* All of you are invited guests of Mr. Saykuo so don-t mess it up. *shows them all transforming*  
  
Girls: *all panic*  
  
Toguro: *voice from tv* I-m assuming Yusuke and Kuwabara are with you all so with alittle fun for myself, I-m showing your secret to all of them.  
  
Kuwabara: You guys are the sailor scouts?!  
  
Yusuke: Well there-s a big surprise!  
  
SS Mars: *presses Stop*  
  
Yusuke: No wonder that locket looked familiar. Eternal Sailor Moon and Serena wear the same thing!  
  
Eternal: I guess you found out who we really are.  
  
Yusuke: Do you and Serena shop at the same jewelry store?  
  
*all fall and groan*  
  
Eternal: *yells* YOU IDIOT! TOGURO EXPLAINED IT LOUD AND CLEAR ON THE TV AS YOU SAW US TRANSFORMING! I AM SERENA!!  
  
Yusuke: Meatball head? A super hero? *starts laughing*  
  
Botan: *hits him over the head* Yusuke!  
  
Eternal: Reenie-s missing and I don-t need this crap from you! *runs out*  
  
SS Jupiter & Venus: *both run after her* Serena!  
  
Yusuke: What did I do?  
  
SS Mars: *points fingers like a gun* MARS FIREBALL---  
  
SS Mercury: *covers her* Mars, no!  
  
SS Mars: *trying to break free* I-m tired of him making fun of her like that! He deserves to be burnt to a crisp!!!  
  
So that's the end of that long chapter! Wait till the next chappie! 


	3. A apology unaccepted

====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor YuYu Hakusho but only in my dreams! (naw;I wish) Just the little girl named Aeris( not the one from FF 7!) I just like that name! can ya blame me? And Reenie is the cousin. Not just a fib. I actually made her a real cousin! & Uh..they know what he does but he doesn-t know what they do until now.  
  
Author-s note!: Something-s weird going on and it-s showing weird punctuations that I never wrote on my computer but hopefully you could still read it! So for now, I-m putting dashes for the apostrophes. & the thoughts that were in quotations I-m putting two of these (( for now until this thing is settled.  
  
===================================================================  
  
So here-s the sticky predicament. The girls are forced to fight in the dark tournament because Toguro ( who Yusuke thought he killed the 1st tournament) is still alive and he has Reenie in capture and the girls are forced to fight as scouts! The tournament would be in 2 and a half months so let-s begin our new chapter with what they were doing over this 2 months!  
  
*************************  
  
*1 month after they saw the video*  
  
Lita: *walks with Serena and Nina* *in sweat pants and a sweat shirt* Man, I can-t wait to start this work out! I-m ready to go! *starts punching the air*  
  
Serena: *wearing a head band and a shirt and sweat pants*(of course all of them were wearing sneakers) I-m all with this workout thing 5 times a week but do we really have to be on a diet? While Sammy ate the roast beef mom made him and her, I just watched him scarf it down while all I had was a pack of crackers, a plain hot dog and a bottle of water.  
  
Nina: *wearing a sweat shirt and sweat pants* Well!! We don-t really need to be on a diet but you certainly could!  
  
Serena: *fangs showing* Excuse me?!  
  
Nina: You should cut down on the sweets and stuff. Maybe have one donut once and awhile but not so much or else you get chubby thighs.  
  
Serena: *angry**yells* I do not have chubby thighs!!  
  
Yusuke: Not if you would actually do this work out thing.  
  
Serena: *turns* huh? *get-s annoyed* Yusuke, aren-t you supposed to be in school? Oh wait, dumb question.  
  
Nina: Got that right.  
  
Lita: What do you want now? If you want to pick on Serena again you-ll have to go through my fist first!  
  
Yusuke: uh..*sweat drops*  
  
Serena: *still annoyed* *taps Lita on the shoulder*  
  
Lita: What?  
  
Serena: I can handle my battles thank you. I-ll meet you girls at the temple.  
  
Lita: Fine. *turns* But he better not hurt you in anyway! *walks*  
  
Nina: Oh Lita! You have to be so hostile!  
  
Lita: I-m just a really good friend, that-s all.  
  
Serena: *sighs* *turns* What do you want Yusuke? Come to make fun of me just because I-m considering exercising?  
  
Yusuke: *looking at her*  
  
Serena: What are you staring at Yusuke? Stop looking at me weird.  
  
Yusuke: I just wanted to say---I-m sorry.  
  
Serena: *crosses arms* You-re joking, right? Of course you are! I know you too well! *starts walking away* Why even waste my time talking to you?!  
  
Yusuke: Would you just listen to me, MEAT BALL HEAD?!  
  
Serena: *stops* *turns* STOP CALLING ME THAT!!  
  
Yusuke: I-ll stop calling you that if you would just listen to me!  
  
Serena: *thinking*((Geez, the guy-s serious. Maybe I should listen to him)) Alright. Talk then Yusuke. But if I hear you make the slightest notion of making fun of me, I could still blast your face in. I don-t need that cute suit to have all my powers.  
  
Yusuke: *leans against the wall* Ever since Raye was threatening to burn me into a charcoal, I-ve been thinking how I-ve been treating you ever since we were little and until now.  
  
Serena: I just don-t really understand why you do that. I mean you don-t do that to Kayko.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah well the aggression of not having a father and a drunken mother always get-s to me and I eye on prey to let my anger get out so I can feel better.  
  
Serena: Don-t you think I have the same problem? I actually know where my father is. He's dead! & my mother takes care of Sammy, Reenie and me the best she can! She may not be a mother who-s drunk all the time but she at least does a good job all by herself.  
  
Yusuke: Will you shut up and let me talk?  
  
Serena: *looks the other way* Sorry.  
  
Yusuke: As I was saying-I notice how I hurt your feelings all the time and I-m sorry for that and I-m sorry for all the bullying I did to you over the years.  
  
Serena: *teary**thinking* ((I don-t know if he really means it! Should I take his apology?)) *eyes suck tears back in* *toughens up* ((no way! I shouldn-t accept his apology! He hurt me! He hurt me emotionally! I could never recover!..Well, yeah I can. It-ll just take a few days or months but that-s not the point!))  
  
Yusuke: So I was wondering if you would forgive me. Huh? *looks at Serena*  
  
Serena: *crouching down* *whimpering*  
  
Yusuke: Are you okay?  
  
Serena: * get-s up and calms down* *sighs again* *turns to him* Urameshi..  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Serena: I don-t know if you really mean this or not..  
  
Yusuke: I do really mean it!  
  
Serena: But still-  
  
Yusuke: *get-s angry* What?  
  
Serena: *looks at him* It-ll take me awhile to actually accept your apology. Time. I-ll need time. For that and to see if I can actually believe you . *starts walking away*  
  
Yusuke: SERENA!  
  
Serena:* stops* I do appreciate you calling me by my real name. Makes me feel a little bit better. *continues walking*  
  
Yusuke: Let me come with you then! *catches up with her*  
  
Serena: Why?  
  
Yusuke: I could help you and the girls train!  
  
Serena* head down* I think we have enough help, thank you.  
  
*both approach temple*  
  
Serena & Yusuke: *both about to fall* HUH?!  
  
Hiei: It-s about time you got here.  
  
Kurama: We were about to start training with out you, Serena.  
  
Serena: *nervous chuckle* What the-..-What are they doing here?  
  
Ami: They heard about our situation and they want to help us train!  
  
Raye: Further more, what is HE doing here?! I thought I told you the next time I see you with Serena I-d burn you down!  
  
Yusuke: Relax, Relax! We-re cool now.  
  
Artemis: You-re kidding.  
  
Yusuke: No, I-m not cat.  
  
Luna: Serena?  
  
Serena: We are cool on terms but I told him it-s gunna be awhile until I could actually forgive, believe and trust him again.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?! TRUST?! You said only believe and forgive!  
  
Serena: I lied. I-m gunna have to learn to trust you again to believe that you won-t bully me anymore.  
  
Botan: Well there-s a tongue twister.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
So it-s been the rest of the 1 and a half months and the girls are fit and they do believe they-re ready!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Up next is the boat ride dull of stinky and ugly demons. What will happen? Who will die? Who will win? When will Serena begin to trust Yusuke again?  
  
Yusuke: She said only FORGIVENESS and BELIEVE!  
  
Oh shut up. *turns super sayign*(lol, my name..bulla..I-m a sayign)  
  
Yusuke: *hides behind the couch*  
  
*turns to normal* Just read a Review! And try with no flames? Thanks! ^_^ 


	4. The Cold Boat Ride

====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor YuYu Hakusho but only in my dreams! (naw;I wish) Just the little girl named Aeris( not the one from FF 7!) I just like that name! can ya blame me? And Reenie is the cousin. Not just a fib. I actually made her a real cousin! & Uh..they know what he does but he doesn-t know what they do until now.  
  
Author-s note!: Something-s weird going on and it-s showing weird punctuations that I never wrote on my computer but hopefully you could still read it! So for now, I-m putting dashes for the apostrophes. & the thoughts that were in quotations I-m putting two of these (( for now until this thing is settled.  
  
===================================================================  
  
*ON THE BOAT*  
  
Eternal: *shivering*  
  
SS Mars: Serena, you-re over-reacting. It-s not even that cold.  
  
*gust of wind passes by*  
  
SS Mars: *starts shivering* Okay, you-re right! It is cold!  
  
SS Mercury: *typing on the on her mini computer*  
  
SS Venus: & what exactly are you doing?  
  
SS Mercury: Well, Venus. I-m searching throughout all these groups of demons & monsters and such to see which are the team captains and what they- re strengths and weaknesses are.  
  
SS Jupiter: Hey! That-ll be good! You can use that computer to see the statistics of all our opponents!  
  
Eternal: *sneezes* ACHOO!  
  
SS Mercury: Gah-zun-tite.  
  
Eternal: *shivering* I-ve got a question. Who exactly did you get to sponsor us?  
  
SS Jupiter: Oh, you should know! *smirks*  
  
* LITA-S FLASH BACK*  
  
SS Jupiter: So will you sponsor us?  
  
SS Mars: Hm?  
  
Koenma: Well..  
  
SS Jupiter & Mars: *both lean in* Yes?  
  
Koenma: No can do.  
  
SS Jupiter & Mars: WHY NOT?!  
  
Koenma: The past teams I-ve ever own in the past were men. Strong Men. I would be the laughing stock of both worlds if the news spread out that I am sponsoring the Sailor Scout Team. A bunch of human girls. Got me?  
  
Blue Ogre: Uh, Koenma, sir?  
  
Koenma: What?  
  
Blue Ogre: *get-s scared* *voice breaking* I think you should sponsor them.  
  
Koenma: I said no! *looks* DAH!  
  
SS Jupiter: *angry* *staticky*  
  
SS Mars: *angry* *a flame aura is surrounding her*  
  
Blue Ogre: *scared* See what I mean? You should sponsor them because they could get really angrier than this and they could hurt us and break things all around your office!  
  
SS Mars: He-s right. *opens eyes* *eyes glow red*  
  
Koenma: *scared**whimpers**hides under his desk* Okay! Okay! I-ll sponsor your team! Please don-t hurt me! Do what you want with Ogre but not little ol me!  
  
Ogre: WHAT?! Sir, you traitor!  
  
*PRESENT*  
  
SS Mars & Jupiter: *both chuckling evily*  
  
SS Mercury: *still typing on the computer* You two really didn-t hurt them, did you?  
  
SS Mars: Of course not! Do you think we would be so ruthless and do that?  
  
SS Venus, Mercury & Eternal: *all together* Yes.  
  
SS Jupiter: Well we didn-t!  
  
SS Venus: Speaking of which, who- the captain?  
  
SS Mars: Like she is always when we-re on big missions.  
  
*all look at Eternal*  
  
Eternal: *sneezes* ACHOO! *coughs* It sucks to be here. *notices them all staring at her* What?..What?! Is there something on my face?  
  
*LATER*  
  
Eternal: *standing in front of a line of demons* *annoyed* Why am I always the captain? *hand on forehead*  
  
Captain: So, fighters! BEGIN!!!  
  
Demon: I have dibs on that cute human, girl!  
  
Demon #2: Me first!  
  
Eternal: *grossed out* Ewie..demons think I-m cute? *about to throw up*  
  
*demons lunging*  
  
SS Jupiter: Come on Serena! Hurry and defend!  
  
SS Mars: Don-t just stand there!  
  
Eternal: *standing there all calm*  
  
Demon #3: She-s not even doing a thing!  
  
Demon #4: This-ll be a quick win for my team! The human is scared in her little boots!  
  
Eternal: *sweat drops* These demons just don-t know how to judge people correctly. Oh well.. *screams and powers up*  
  
*all the demons fly and land in the water*  
  
Scouts: *mouths open* *all speechless*  
  
Captain: *speechless*  
  
Eternal: *turns and flies to them* You never expected that from a pathetic girl from me, right?  
  
SS Mars: Who-Who said you were pathetic?  
  
SS Venus: That was uh, that was AWSEUME!  
  
Captain: *yells* Change of rules! The only team standing on this boat get-s to go to hanging neck island!!  
  
Scouts: WHAT?!  
  
Demon #1: You girls heard the captain.  
  
Demon #2: It-s every being for themselves.  
  
*demons surround them*  
  
*girls ready*  
  
SS Jupiter: You heard them girls.  
  
Eternal: I-m rarin to go!  
  
*all jump*  
  
*LATER*  
  
*all demons dead*  
  
*girls land*  
  
SS Mercury: Wow, I-d say that was the easiest fight I ever fought in.  
  
Eternal: Those demons never had a chance with us.  
  
SS Venus: They didn-t even put any effort!  
  
SS Mercury: I guess now we just wait until we get to the island.  
  
Captain: *scared* *thinking* ((Sakyuo was right! These human girls aren-t playing around! )) *gulps*  
  
Whoa, what a rush! I just finished typing this around..hey what time is it Serena?  
  
Serena: *looks at the watch* It-s 12:19 a.m. in the morning..BEJEGEESUS BULLA! What-s keeping you up all this time?  
  
Orange Juice and Ritz crackers.  
  
Serena: Wow, I should try that.  
  
Sure..((weirdo))Any way, read and review folks! 


	5. A Mysterious little girl

====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor YuYu Hakusho but only in my dreams! (naw;I wish) Just the little girl named Aeris( not the one from FF 7!) I just like that name! can ya blame me? And Reenie is the cousin. Not just a fib. I actually made her a real cousin! & Uh..they know what he does but he doesn-t know what they do until now.  
  
Author-s note!: Something-s weird going on and it-s showing weird punctuations that I never wrote on my computer but hopefully you could still read it! So for now, I-m putting dashes for the apostrophes. & the thoughts that were in quotations I-m putting two of these (( for now until this thing is settled.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Well once the scouts got to the island all eyes were on them. Why? Maybe it was their skirts? Or maybe it-s because that they-re the only human girls on there and demons love to pray on helpless, defenseless girls. Get my drift?  
  
*Kurama, Hiei waiting*  
  
Botan: *holding Luna and Artemis* *leading Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, & Shizuru * *gasps*  
  
Hiei: Why did you bring them?  
  
Botan: Artemis, Luna and Diana?  
  
Diana: *being held by Kayko* I thought we were allowed to come.  
  
Hiei: No you idiot. The humans.  
  
Yusuke: We wanted to come because.. well because.. girls would need some real encouragement when they-re out there! So they won-t act like bumbling idiots like Serena.  
  
Luna: *goes on Botan- shoulder* I thought you would stop making fun of her.  
  
Yusuke: *Scared* That was her hair! I mean Raye calls her names!  
  
Kurama: You know they-ll get angry that you-re all here. It-s more people they have to worry about.  
  
Kuwabara: They-re worried about us?  
  
Yusuke: We can handle ourselves!!  
  
Kayko: We're here to support friends.  
  
Eternal: *walking with the scouts, Teenage Koenma and Blue Ogre* *yells* BOTAN!! We told you not to bring them!!  
  
Botan: *scared*  
  
SS Mars: Honestly! How good are you at with verbal directions?  
  
Botan: *studders* But-But-But-  
  
Kuwabara: Don-t worry about us girls. You just concentrate and get to the ring. We-re just here to cheer you all on.  
  
Shizuru: *mutters* Right. And all you need baby bro. is a cheerleading uniform and pom-poms and you-ll be ready to go.  
  
Kayko: *giggles*  
  
Eternal: You heard Kuwabara, girls. We needn-t worry about them. *walks* See you guys!  
  
Kurama & Hiei: *both follow behind with Blue Ogre and Teenage Koenma*  
  
Luna: We better go too.  
  
Botan: *puts them down*  
  
Diana: What about me?  
  
Artemis: Just keep watch Diana for us, Kayko? You-ll be doing us a big favor.  
  
Kayko: Okay.  
  
*both Luna and Artemis run inside*  
  
Diana: *sweat drops* Wha? They act like I-m a pain.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Girls: *all walking*  
  
Eternal: *walking* (You know those 2 things on her meatballs? I forgot what you call them) *hears a little girl crying* *stops* huh?  
  
SS Jupiter: What-s wrong Serena? We have to go! The tournament-s gunna start!  
  
Eternal: I-ll be there in seconds guys! Just go! *vanishes*  
  
SS Venus: She better hurry up. 5 on 4 is totally an unfair match.  
  
*all walk*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Eternal: *appears in the forest* *thinking* ((I recognize that voice..it-s faint but it-s familiar))  
  
Girl: *walking through the forest*(Desc.: Looks around 5 years old-*purple hair and blue eyes*) *crying*  
  
Eternal: *gasps* *thinking* ((I do know her!))  
  
Girl: Where-s my mama? MAMA!!  
  
Eternal: A-Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Huh? Who are you?! Are you a demon? Get away! *tears coming down* I know how to attack! *energy wave forms in hands*  
  
Eternal: No, no, no! I-m not a demon! I- surprised you don-t remember me? I- m Serena!  
  
Aeris: W-Who?  
  
Eternal: *sighs* Take a look at my hair, kid.  
  
Aeris: *looks at her hair* Oh.. S-Serena? Your hair does look like round meat balls!  
  
Eternal: Yeah! So how come you-re by yourself? Where-s your mommy?  
  
Aeris: We got stranded on the coast of here. Me and Momma went to go find some help but a demon gang surrounded us. She told me to run and I haven-t seen her since!  
  
Eternal: *groans* Oh no..  
  
Aeris: *cries* I don-t want my momma dead! WAH!!!!!!  
  
Eternal: *thinking* ((What am I going to do?)) Uh, hey Aeris. sweetheart calm down. *picks her up* I-m gunna take you to some friends of mine who-ll watch you because I have some where I need to be, okay?  
  
Aeris: *wipes eyes with her arm* Okay.  
  
*both disappear*  
  
Goodness gracious! Who is this little girl? How does Serena know her?  
  
Serena: Yeah, how do I know her?  
  
Why did she keep talking to herself because she did look nervous!  
  
Yusuke: She did?  
  
Serena: I did?  
  
Yes..you did! Well, her real identity is revealed in the next chapter!  
  
Raye: Do we have to wait that long?  
  
Only about an hour or so. Maybe less. Why?  
  
Raye: Just curious..  
  
Then go away! A writer needs her space and quiet!  
  
*Yusuke, Serena and Raye all run out the door*  
  
*door slams*  
  
Ahh..  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Suddenly it-s too quiet. Oh well, just read and review folks! *starts thinking of ideas* 


	6. Aeristotle St Serenity! Who is she?

====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor YuYu Hakusho but only in my dreams! (naw;I wish) Just the little girl named Aeris( not the one from FF 7!) I just like that name! can ya blame me? And Reenie is the cousin. Not just a fib. I actually made her a real cousin! & Uh..they know what he does but he doesn-t know what they do until now.  
  
Author-s note!: Something-s weird going on and it-s showing weird punctuations that I never wrote on my computer but hopefully you could still read it! So for now, I-m putting dashes for the apostrophes. & the thoughts that were in quotations I-m putting two of these (( for now until this thing is settled.  
  
===================================================================  
  
last time on **Bullying to the Limits**  
  
The girls have arrived on Hanging Neck Island along with meeting the other gang and they were about to go on for their first match when Eternal heard a little girl crying with her really good hearing powers so she let the girls go on ahead and when she went to the forest a little girl was hurt and scratched and Eternal recognized her but Eternal was hesitant on what to do because she does recognize her but..how? You-ll find out now!  
  
====================================================================  
  
*VIP BOX*  
  
Blue Ogre: *looking around* Uh, maybe I need to get my eyes checked but there's on 4 of them down there! Where-s Eternal Sailor Moon, sir?  
  
Koenma: How should I know?  
  
Eternal: I-ll pretend I never heard that.  
  
*both turn*  
  
Eternal: *walks into the light with Aeris in her arms*  
  
Blue Ogre: WHA?!  
  
Koenma: It-s, It-s!-  
  
Eternal: I would appreciate if you wouldn-t studder Koenma. Now *gives Aeris to Blue Ogre* Could you let her watch here with you? As you know I have a match to go too. *disappears*  
  
Aeris: *blinks*  
  
Koenma: *get-s down* Well Ogre! You heard her! Sit her down in my chair! Get her some snacks! HURRY HURRY!  
  
Blue Ogre: Uh YES SIR! *sits her down and runs*  
  
Koenma: If you need anything else Aeris, let me know and Ogre will get it for you.  
  
Aeris: Oh, okay but how do you know my name?  
  
Koenma: Uh..  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Eternal: *appears next to them*  
  
SS Mars: Finally, you-re back!  
  
SS Mercury: Where did you go in the first place?  
  
Eternal: I found her.  
  
SS Venus: **Her?**  
  
Eternal: Aerisotle St. Serenity..my daughter from the future.  
  
Scouts: *gasp*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Okay, I-ll give you the low down on his Aeris. Okay, Serena does know She is the future Queen Serenity and she did know she had a daughter. But husband? Luna said she was married in the future and had Aeris but the husband was a faint memory in her and Artemis-s minds. All they knew was that Aeris had 3 races in her. Lunarian, Human, and Demon. (dum dum dum!!)( Let-s just say Yusuke already found out about his other half; I don-t know if he found out already after the first dark tournament.) DEMON?! What-s going on?! Well anyway, on with Aeris-s profile. She was a powerful princess like her mother Serenity. With Serena the reincarnation, the scouts knew Aeris traveled back in time to see if her parents know about each other but it seems like she was born in a human girl-s body looking like Aeristotle with no memory of why she traveled from the future to present time. Now with her fake parents **dead** everyone is treating her like the royalty she is. Because..Since she is half demon, she can grow to a teenage for like Koenma but she stays like that. Koenma better be careful because Serena; with the title as Neo-Quuen and the Queen of the Earth (& I think she was Queen of the Universe too?) she-s also the queen of every world including spirit world and the living world. Yusuke doesn-t know that either! What juicy stuff! Anyway, since Aeris is the princess, she also has all those fancy smancy titles. & they can decide to take Yema and Koenma off the throne if they wanted to. But they don-t.  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: Aeristotle?! What is she doing here?  
  
Eternal: Talk later. Match now.  
  
Koto: Welcome to the Dark Tournament folks! Here you will see many teams battle it out for the victory to see who-ll be number 1!!!  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
Koto: Let me explain the rules! The best 3 out of 5 wins makes that team move on to the next round! Either that or one of you has to be dead or out of the ring! Now! Let-s begin!!  
  
Team Ruku: *all walk up*  
  
Koto: Here is Team Ruku!!  
  
*Demons cheering* RUKU! RUKU! RUKU!  
  
Jin: (I don-t know what happened to him in the tournament but I-m saying he- s still alive. I didn-t watch the last episode with him on it) *waving at the crowd** making air smooches to them*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: DEAR L--What is he doing here?  
  
Kuwabara: It-s your unlikely double, Urameshi! He must be back for more!  
  
Yusuke: *groans*  
  
Diana: *On Kayko-s head* Wow, that Jin fellow looks raring to go!  
  
Kayko: You got that right.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Koto: & The Sailor Scouts!  
  
*Sailor Scouts come walk up*  
  
*demons booing*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *yells* SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Koto: Would the first contestants come up and face each other in the ring!  
  
SS Jupiter: *walks*  
  
Eternal: Oh no fair! I want to go!  
  
Jin: *yell back* Don-t worry there, lassie! You-ll get your chance sooner or later! Save yourself for me, why don-t-cha?  
  
Eternal: *growls*  
  
Burgen: *walks up in front of SS Jupiter*(desc: He-s a large fellow like Bakken) I-ll take this girl!  
  
SS Jupiter: Let-s see if you-re ready for me, pal! *cracks knuckles*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Lita looks ready. Let-s hope our training went okay.  
  
Botan: Are you kidding me? Lita-s been strong ever since before she met you!  
  
Yusuke: That-s true. Huh? *sees Jin waving at Serena* What is that jerk off waving at Serena for?! He knows you-re not supposed to be friendly with your opponent!  
  
Botan: My my, Yusuke. Getting jealous are we?  
  
Yusuke: *yells at Botan* Who said I was jealous?!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Okay, so the beginning of the dark tournament has begun! It-s Super Sailor Jupiter vs. Burgen! & Aeris-s identity is revealed! What exciting stuff will happen next chapter? Stay tuned local readers!! 


	7. True Identities revealed!

===============================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor YuYu Hakusho but only in my dreams! (naw;I wish) Just the little girl named Aeris( not the one from FF 7!) I just like that name! can ya blame me? And Reenie is the cousin. Not just a fib. I actually made her a real cousin!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Last time:  
  
The little girl-s identity was revealed! She happens to be the reincarnation of Neo-Queen Serenity-s daughter Aeristotle St. Serenity! And her father was none other than..well it-s obvious what I told you last chapter if you watch Yu Yu. But the scouts don-t know. That-s why Mercury has her mini computer! And the first match was beginning with Burgen for Team Ruku and Super Sailor Jupiter for the sailor scouts. Let-s see how this match ends?  
  
================================================================  
  
Koto: Fighters you may begin!!!  
  
SS Jupiter: *tough*  
  
Burgen: *chuckles*  
  
==============================================================  
  
Aeris: *eating a hotdog*  
  
Koenma: What do ya know, Ogre? It-s the return of the Shinobis!  
  
Ogre: Well, it-s only Jin from the original team.  
  
Koenma: But that Burgen is Bakken-s twin brother!  
  
Ogre: Really? I don-t really see the similarity between the two.  
  
Koenma: *grunts* numbskull.  
  
Ogre: I would appreciate if you don-t call me that right in front of her highness, sir. She could tell Serena what you say and you could get off the throne.  
  
Koenma: Relax Ogre. She-s too busy eating snacks and watching the fight. She won-t hear a thing!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Burgen: *grunts* *starts sweating profusely*  
  
SS Jupiter: Ugh!  
  
*cloud mist starts filling the stadium*  
  
Eternal: *covering her nose* *about to pass out*  
  
SS Venus: Oh man! That smell!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *covering his nose* That-s Bakken-s brother! It has to be! It-s the same technique!  
  
Diana: *covering her nose with her paw* Whatever it is, it smells like he needs a bath!  
  
Botan: You got that right, Diana.  
  
Kuwabara: UGH! PEE YEWWWW!!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Koto: Well I certainly remember this from last years tournament! It-s a wonderful move! Burgen-s brother used the exact same attack against Yusuke Urameshi to hide himself around the mist! What will Jupiter do next? *covers nose* But most certainly, it was this smelly!  
  
SS Mars: After the match, take a long bath buddy!  
  
Hiei: Buddy?  
  
SS Mars: I-m surprised you-re not disgusted out!  
  
SS Mercury: It is a vile smile!  
  
SS Jupiter: *looking around*  
  
Burgen: *voice* I see everyone knows this attack already! It-s my brother-s mist technique! You can-t even find me human girl so you might as well give up!  
  
SS Jupiter: I would have to agree with fox-girl! *crosses arms* *antenna comes out of her tiara* SUPREME..*thunder comes down and circles around her body* *extends arms and legs* THUNDER CRASH! *thunder spreads all around the area*  
  
*mist dome breaks*  
  
*demons amazed*  
  
Burgen: My mist wall! You broke it!  
  
Koto: WHOA! With that exciting thunder attack, Burgen-s mist dome was broken in an instant!  
  
SS Jupiter: *arms on hips* See? You couldn-t really hide yourself from me for long!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, I-ve never seen somebody control thunder like that.  
  
Botan: Of course, she-s the goddess.  
  
Kuwabara: A goddess?  
  
Botan: Tell me you haven-t learned of mythology in school, Kuwabara. ( I know this is all wrong but I-m making it up) Super Sailor Jupiter is the goddess of Thunder. Excellent really. She was the Goddess of Rain, Thunder and lightning.  
  
Luna: Truly.  
  
Shizuru: Now that-s just plain creepy.  
  
Kayko: It must take a lot of strength to control thunder like that.  
  
Kuwabara: Sure is cool.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Burgen: That was my favorite attack!  
  
SS Jupiter: *hands staticky* Stop complaining like a alittle baby, and let- s fight! *lunges* HAAAAA  
  
Burgen: I-ll show you a baby! *lunges*  
  
*both start the punching and kicking attacks against eachother*  
  
Eternal: *freaked out* Can any of you guys follow their movements?  
  
Hiei: They-re both punching and kicking each other very rapidly, if that what you wanted to know.  
  
Eternal: okay, that-s cool I guess.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kayko: Since they-re fighting with fists, you think you could tell us all about the scouts?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah is Serena a goddesss or what?  
  
Botan: You think we should, you guys?  
  
Artemis: Well, if they want to know.  
  
Luna: Yes. They are all goddesses. And right now there are 5 scouts down below. (I-m only involving Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn in this fic) there-s 4 more. Super Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Plus Sailor Mini moon. They unknown scouts aren-t here but I guess we can talk about them anyway. As Botan already explained, Jupiter is the goddess of rain, lightning and thunder. Reenie( I now know it-s spelled rini but I like this one better) isn-t a goddess of anything but I-ll get to her and Serena-s role later. Ami known as Mercury is the goddess of well..Mercury. Her special attacks all have to due with ice elements. In mythology she was the messenger of the gods.  
  
Yusuke: That-s a big job.  
  
Kuwabara: *nods* Yeah  
  
Artemis: Mina or Super Sailor Venus was (again I found out her name was Mina but I put Nina! I shall fix later on! ) the goddess of fields and gardens.  
  
Kayko: You mean like flowers?  
  
Artemis: Yup. But then she also became the goddess of love after Aphrodite. Imagine that huh?  
  
Yusuke: A girl like Mina being the goddess of love huh?  
  
Botan: I say that-s a cool job!  
  
Kayko: I do too!  
  
Shizuru: Continue.  
  
Artemis: Raye is the goddess of war-  
  
Yusuke: Oh! So that-s why she-s angry a lot!  
  
Kayko: Yeah, that-s why I-m guessing your presence annoys her a lot.  
  
Luna: Now about the other scouts. Hotaru Tomoe is 12 years old and she is Sailor Saturn. The Goddess of agriculture.  
  
Kuwabara: Meaning for a kid she-s really smart and stuff?  
  
Luna: That-s correct Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh cool. Maybe she can help me to become a scientist or something.  
  
Yusuke: Like that-ll ever happen!  
  
SS Jupiter: *voice from the ring* JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!  
  
Kuwabara: WHOA!!  
  
Botan: Please keep continuing guys.  
  
Luna: *clears throat* Another sailor is Amara Tenou or Super Sailor Uranus.  
  
Yusuke: Ur-an-us? *starts laughing* *get-s hit over the head by Botan*  
  
Botan: Yusuke, please! This isn-t a time to act so childish!  
  
Luna: *annoyed* Uranus was the goddess of the heavens( I know it was a guy but I-m making it a girl here!)  
  
Yusuke: Then she-s god?  
  
*all fall*  
  
Botan: Just pay close attention, yusuke!  
  
Artemis: *get-s up* The next scout was Michelle Kaio as Super Sailor Neptune who is the goddess of the sea.  
  
Shizuru: *sarcastic* That-s amazing.  
  
Luna: Lastly of the scouts is Trista Meio other wise know as Super Sailor Pluto. She has the cooler jobs.  
  
Yusuke: Well, what does she do?  
  
Luna: She is the goddess the dead and the underworld.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara & Botan: *all freaked out* The dead?!  
  
Luna: Yes the dead. She is also the guardian of Space and Time meaning she can control it the way she wants to.  
  
Botan: *holds the Luna-P* See this?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah that Reenie-s Luna-P, friend.  
  
Botan: When ever Serena or anyone else is around, Reenie talks to this. This is how she can communicate with Sailor Pluto.  
  
Shizuru: That-s what you call high-tech. technology.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *lands on feet*  
  
Burgen: *lands on feet* *panting* You-re not bad.  
  
SS Jupiter: Well I can be better than this! *lunges*  
  
*the punching and kicking still continue*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Okay cat-s you told us about the scouts now what about Serena and Reenie? Who are they..really?  
  
Luna: Be prepared Yusuke because you might get blown away.  
  
Yusuke: Fine then.  
  
Botan: *panics* AH! *grabs Luna and Artemis*  
  
Luna & Artemis: AH!  
  
Botan: *whispers* You guys won-t tell too much will you?  
  
Artemis: Don-t worry! We won-t! *get-s out*  
  
Yusuke: So..?  
  
Artemis: Serena and Reenie are moon descendants.  
  
Yusuke: Moon descendants?  
  
Luna: he means that they-re aren-t who they really are. What you-ve seen all your life.  
  
Yusuke: You mean that-s not really Serena?  
  
Luna & Artemis: *both fall*  
  
Artemis: *get-s up quickly* Okay Yusuke, We-ll explain everything to you if you don-t say a word until we-re done.  
  
Yusuke: *nods*  
  
Luna: Moon descendants. Or Lunarians is what you call the moon people. You see, Lunarians have eternal life. They don-t die.  
  
Kuwabara: Serena and Reenie aren-t human?  
  
Luna: Well, maybe. They appear human but that-s who they are. Reenie is the reincarnation of Princess (there-s too many Serenitys so I-m calling this one this) Selenity of the moon. Serena is the Reincarnation of Neo-Queen Serenity. They are both still cousins and they had power over the moon and the universe.  
  
Yusuke: *nods*  
  
Luna: Serenity and Selenity had a close relationship as if they were sisters back in the moon kingdom. Artemis and I should know. We were there.  
  
Kuwabara: You mean you guys are older than life?!  
  
Artemis: No Kuwabara, we came to from the past to watch over the scouts and Diana came from the future.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh. Okay then.  
  
Luna: The scouts were there too. They all lost their lives and Serenity-s mother who was also named Serenity used the last of her strength to send her daughter, her niece and the scouts to the future to be reborn again as reincarnations. And she sent us too. My, it took us a while for those girls to reunite and realize who they are.  
  
Artemis: You can tell why the scouts are really good friends with Serena and Reenie. The main scouts, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were the royal family-s protectors and would give up their own lives for the family. Same as friends will do for other friends.  
  
Kayko: Are they aware what they were in the future?  
  
Artemis: Yes they are Kayko. But there-s one more thing.  
  
Luna: A twist.  
  
Botan: What sort of twist?  
  
Luna: Serenity-s daughter was also reincarnated here and I mean Serena-s future daughter!  
  
Yusuke: What?!  
  
Luna: Aeristotle St. Serenity was her name but Aeris for short. She was reincarnated into a little girls body and she is with Koenma in the VIP box but she doesn-t know who she is which reminds me. Botan, he called me a few minutes ago so let-s go.  
  
Botan: Right. *picks Luna up and walks through the crowd*  
  
Shizuru: Where are they going?  
  
Artemis: Luna is going to do a mind spell on Aeris to make her know who she is.  
  
Yusuke: You mean she doesn-t know?  
  
Artemis: That-s right. She-s been sent here to make sure her mother and father know about each other. To know what they might becme in the future.  
  
Yusuke: Oh! *all stubborn and arrogant* Then who-s the poor sap that get-s married to Serena, then?  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi!  
  
Artemis: That-s Mercury-s job because truthfully, we don-t know. To know what they might becme in the future.  
  
Yusuke: Oh! *all stubborn and arrogant* Then who-s the poor sap that get-s married to Serena, then?  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi!  
  
Artemis: That-s Mercury-s job because truthfully, we don-t know.  
  
Kayko: That-s so sad.  
  
Artemis: But the only clue we have is that Aeris a quarter demon.  
  
Kuwabara: No way! Serena hooks up with a demon dude?!  
  
Yusuke: she said a quarter doofus. That mean the father must be another half something. So what-s the other half?  
  
Artemis: Geh..*thinking*((I can-t blow it now)) We are unknown of that too. But he is here in the stadium and after this match the scouts are going to look for him. *sweat drops*  
  
Shizuru: I-m sure we can all help right guys?  
  
Kayko: More than happy to.  
  
Kuwabara: Sure.  
  
Yusuke: I guess..  
  
Artemis: *sigh of relief* *thinking*((Whew..almost blew it there. If I ever did I would-ve been turned into cat food))  
  
======================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *lands* Time to end this! *antenna comes out of her tiara again* *puts arms together* JUPITER..  
  
Koto: Uh-Oh! Looks like Jupiter s using another of her powerful attacks against Burgen!  
  
SS Jupiter: * lightning comes down to her antenna and into a circle* *extends out arms and legs* THUNDER DRAGON! *lightning forms into a lightning dragon and heads towards Burgen*  
  
Burgen: *panicking*  
  
Koto: *scared*  
  
*thunder dragon eats up Burgen*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*big light explosion*  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: *both speechless*  
  
Kayko: *scared*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Ogre & Koenma: *both faces close up to the glass in suspense*  
  
Aeris: *food all over face* huh?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eternal: *jumping up and down* WOO-HOO!!  
  
SS Mercury: Now that-s what I call an attack!  
  
*light disappears*  
  
SS Jupiter: *panting slowly*  
  
Koto: *comes and looks around* & it looks like Burgen was fried to ashes with that powerful Thunder Dragon! & Super Sailor Jupiter takes the win!  
  
*demons booing*  
  
Eternal: *flies up to the stage* *runs to Jupiter* That was some awseume show! Great job! *puts hands on her shoulders* That was super cool!  
  
SS Jupiter: I-m glad you liked it Serena. *grabs her shoulder in pain* Ah!  
  
Eternal: Oh! *helps her* I-ll help you.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: *stands up* YEAH LITA! YOU SHOW THEM WHAT I TAUGHT YA! *laughs*  
  
Shizuru: Sit down, Kazuma. You-re embarrassing yourself.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eternal: *looks up and see Kuwabara waving* Hey, looks like you got an admirer!  
  
SS Jupiter: Kuwabara? Nah..he-s a really good friend, that-s all.  
  
Eternal: No way! I think you two would make a cute couple!  
  
SS Jupiter: *get-s annoyed* No way. Like you and Yusuke?  
  
Eternal: *angry* Stop it. Before I hurt you more.  
  
So that was the end of that chapter! Yusuke knows what Serena and the scouts- true destinies are. What do we expect in the next chapter? Well..  
  
What to expect next:  
  
Luna does a mind spell on Aeris to make her remember her true identity and her father still isn-t revealed yet! But like I said, you may know who it is already or maybe not. & the tournament continues. That-s all I have to say. 


	8. Venus's battle and memories return for t...

===============================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor YuYu Hakusho but only in my dreams! (naw;I wish) Just the little girl named Aeris( not the one from FF 7!) I just like that name! can ya blame me? And Reenie is the cousin. Not just a fib. I actually made her a real cousin!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Okay Okay! Onward with the show!  
  
Koto: Would the next 2 fighters come into the ring!  
  
SS Venus: My turn! *flies up*  
  
Eternal: Darn!  
  
SS Mercury: Remember when Jin said he-ll be fighting last? He wants you to fight him!  
  
Eternal: But why do I have to wait till the end? *crosses arms* That sucks.  
  
SS Jupiter: *laying at the side lines*  
  
SS Mercury: What-s wrong, Jupiter?  
  
Kurama: That thunder Dragon took a lot out of her.  
  
Eternal: *see a big gash on Jupiter-s shoulder* Dah! That gash one your shoulder ! It looks pretty deep.  
  
SS Jupiter: *grunts* I-m fine.  
  
Kuwabara: *running out* Lita I-m coming, my love!  
  
SS Mars: *sly* My love? I thought he had a crush on Yukina.  
  
SS Mercury: Things change.  
  
Kuwabara: *kneels* Are you okay? That-s a big gash on your shoulder!  
  
SS Jupiter: *smiles* Thanks..I-m fine..Kazuma.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! You called me by my name!  
  
SS Jupiter: *smiles* Of course I did. It-s kind of ruthless to call you by your last name.  
  
SS Mars: Obviously she-s also in denial.  
  
SS Mercury: Could you do us a favor, Kuwabara? And take her to the medical tent? She may be stubborn but she listen to you.  
  
Kuwabara: Sure! *helps her up*  
  
Eternal: Now that is so sweet..  
  
SS Mars: You wish it was you and Yusuke, right?  
  
Eternal: Shut up!!  
  
Keesho: ( a purple looking human) *steps up*  
  
SS Venus: *thinking*((This guy looks suspicious))  
  
========================================================================  
  
Botan: *comes in with Luna* Sorry we-re late sir.  
  
Koenma: It-s about time! I was just about to look for another assistant!  
  
Botan: *nervous laugh*  
  
Luna: Where-s Aeris?  
  
Aeris: I heard somebody call my name. Is it my momma?  
  
Koenma: No Aeris, it-s a incompetent girl and a cat. They-re going to help you remember who you -really- are.  
  
Botan: Hello your majesty, my name is Botan.  
  
Aeris: Majesty? What-s that? Some kind of food?  
  
Ogre: *brings up 2 chairs*  
  
Luna: *jumps onto a chair facing Aeris* Aeris, listen to me carefully.  
  
Aeris: The kitty talked!  
  
Koenma: *sweat drops* Yeah, isn-t that something?  
  
Luna: This won-t hurt a bit. *crescent moon symbol glows**beam comes out and reflects onto Aeris- forehead*  
  
Aeris: *pupils disappear and crescent moon appears on forehead*  
  
Ogre: Is this safe?  
  
Koenma: Don-t worry Ogre! Luna-s just simply making Aeris remember her past and what she-s going to be.  
  
Botan: Hopefully she doesn-t make her remember who her father is. He-ll blow a fuse!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koto: Keesho vs. Super Sailor Venus! Begin!  
  
Keesho: *running towards her* haaaa..  
  
SS Venus: Not so fast! *points up* VENUS-*chain of hearts appear around her arm* *points at him* LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!  
  
*the chain of hearts suddenly wrap around Keesho like a rope*  
  
SS Venus: *grabs ahold of the chain*  
  
Keesho: *get-s tied*DAH! A shameless trick!  
  
Koto: And what a first attack! Before Keesho could ever make a move Super Sailor Venus made a heart chain appear and tie around Keesho like a rope!  
  
Demon: That-s cheating!  
  
Demon #2: He didn-t have a chance to attack!  
  
SS Mars: *get-s angry* SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!!  
  
Eternal: THAT-S RIGHT!  
  
Kurama: Worthy trick. But Keesho may have some tricks up his sleeve.  
  
Eternal: What do you mean?  
  
SS Mercury: *typing on the computer* That-s because Keesho is the shinobi that the master of curses.  
  
Eternal and SS Mars: WHAT?!  
  
SS Mercury: It-s true! It says here that he-s the master of curses. He knows every curse ever made! He can even make that love chain turn on Mina!  
  
Kurama: & that is something that I may be worried about.  
  
Eternal: Aw, little ol Kurama-s worried for little ol Mina? That-s so cute!  
  
Hiei: Cut the touching bull.  
  
SS Mars: Ignore him, you guys. This ones a demon with no feelings whatsoever.  
  
Hiei: Say what?  
  
SS Mars: No wonder you are the most unlikely guy to not have friends.  
  
Hiei: Speaking from a girl who-s first friends were a couple of crows?  
  
SS Mars: *get-s angry*  
  
Eternal: *pulls her away* Just pretend you never heard that, Mars.  
  
SS Venus: *struggling to hold the chain together* *throws him up*  
  
Keesho: * getting thrown up in the air*  
  
Koto: Well look at that! Venus has thrown Keesho in the air like a kite of some sort. It may look like a similar move a certain somebody was in last year-s tournament!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: *yells* I heard that!  
  
SS Jupiter: Dumb fox-girl.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Keesho: Well, this is interesting! Good thing I know the counter curse for this! *chants something in a different language*  
  
Koto: I can hear it barely but now I think Keesho is chanting something in another language!  
  
Eternal: Venus! Be careful! Keesho-s a Shinobi master of curses!  
  
SS Venus: What?  
  
*suddenly the chain came and tied around Venus*  
  
SS Venus: What?! This is my chain!  
  
Keesho: *lands on his feet* I chanted a curse that countered your love chain! * chain appears in his hands*  
  
SS Venus: *panics*  
  
Keesho: Let-s see how you like being something to throw around! * lifts rope up*  
  
SS Venus: *get-s lifted up into the air* AH!! NO!!  
  
Koto: Now things get turned around! Now Keesho, the master of the curses re- countered Venus-s love chain on her and now she-s up in the air!  
  
Kurama: Mina!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Some trick!  
  
Kayko: Oh,no! Mina!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *hops off the table* * about to trip* Whoa!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! You can-t go1 Your still hurt!  
  
SS Jupiter: *grunts*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Botan: *looking out the window* Oh my, now that-s gotta be embarrassing.  
  
Luna: *still making Aeris remember*  
  
Koenma: Say Luna, how long is this going to take?  
  
Luna: Almost done..her mind is un-accepting these memories for some reason.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
SS Venus: *in the air* This stinks! Ah! I-m forgetting my other attacks! *energy waves forms in hands* *starts sending them down like a meteor shower*  
  
*medium explosion*  
  
Koto: * dives behind the ring* AH! *heads up* What a unexpected attack! Super Sailor Venus is now sending energy waves and they-re coming down like meteors!  
  
Girls: *all covering themselves*  
  
SS Venus: *stops* That should do it.  
  
*smoke clears*  
  
*demons cheer for Keesho*  
  
Demon: Alright! He-s still alive!  
  
SS Venus: What?!  
  
Keesho: *muttering another chant*  
  
Koto: Well it seems that shower of energy attacks didn-t work against Keesho and no he-s chanting again! Could it be another curse?  
  
Keesho: *yells* BON- VIOLA! (I know that-s a weird word)  
  
SS Venus: *pupils disappear* *clothes just turn into hearts covering her naked body (If you-ve see the SM movie Promise of a rose and that part wear that guy tries to take away Serena-s crystal and she-s like in mid- transformation it-s sort of like this. Ya know how the scouts transform like for example: Mina transforms with hearts and Raye transforms in fire) *starts screaming*  
  
SS Mars: *pupils disappear* *uniform disappears and it-s just fire covering her* *Starts screaming in pain*  
  
SS Mercury: *pupils disappear* *uniform disappears and it-s (well I don-t know if it was water or ice but) water just covers her* *starts screaming in pain*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: What-s going on?!  
  
SS Jupiter: *pupils disappear* *uniform changes into thunder covering her* *starts screaming in pain*  
  
Kuwabara: *panics* Lita! What-s wrong! *get-s shocked* AH!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eternal: No! *pupils disappear* *uniform changes into ribbons and angel wings appear* *moon symbol still on forehead* *Starts screaming in pain*  
  
Hiei: *about to aide Raye*  
  
Raye: *holding in pain* Stay..back!  
  
Hiei: Why?!  
  
Kurama: What-s happening to all of you?!  
  
Ami : That-s Keesho-s...dark energy curse!...*holding in pain* He put it on all of us so..we-re stuck in mid transformation and the power that makes us transform is strangling us from the inside! *starts screaming*  
  
Serena: *screaming in pain* *falls onto knees*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Serena! *runs*  
  
Kayko: Yusuke!  
  
Koto: It seems like Keesho has put a curse on Super Sailor Venus which is causing her transforming powers to hurt her some mysterious way..and here-s another cool part! The curse is also affecting the other scouts!  
  
Shizuru: Can you tell us what-s going on Artemis?  
  
Artemis: From the looks of it, Keesho chanted a Dark Energy curse which causes the scouts to be in mid-transformation and sort of strangles them from the inside!  
  
Kayko: They won-t..will they, Artemis?  
  
Artemis: If Mina doesn-t gain control of this fight, it-ll end really quickly with their lives!  
  
Kayko: *covers her eyes* I can-t watch!  
  
Diana: Poor Scouts! Poor your highness!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Botan: *scared*  
  
Ogre: Isn-t that Keesho-s signature move?  
  
Koenma: Yes you bone head, that is the Dark Energy Curse. If Mina doesn-t gain control of this the scouts would fade away into eternal chaos not ever able to come back! *get-s hit over the head by Botan*  
  
Botan: Koenma! Aeris is right here!  
  
Koenma: *whimpers* I never thought of that.  
  
Ogre: You better think before you speak sir!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Keesho: Here-s something interesting! This curse was for you but it seems it-s affecting your friends as well!  
  
Mina: *holding in pain* *thinking* ((I have to gain control!))  
  
Yusuke: *comes running out*  
  
Kurama: Yusuke!  
  
Hiei: What are you doing, here?  
  
Yusuke: Hey Serena!  
  
Serena: * holding in pain* Yusuke, don-t come closer! You-ll only get hurt if you do!  
  
Yusuke: What do you want me to then?! Watch you here while you and the other scouts die?!  
  
Raye: *holding in pain* *laughs*  
  
Hiei: Being in pain, is funny?  
  
Raye: It-s not that..*looks at Yusuke* Yusuke, you-re actually caring for Serena.  
  
Yusuke: I just wanted to make sure she-s gunna be okay so she-ll be able to fight!  
  
Ami & Raye: *together*Denial  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Lita: *holding in pain*  
  
Kuwabara: This is an unfair move! This curse is affecting everyone!  
  
Lita: *thinking*((Mina has to get in control..))  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Mina: *screaming in pain*(notice: She-s still up in the air tied with the chain)  
  
Keesho: & time for our win! *throws rope down*  
  
Mina: *still screaming* *flying down*  
  
Koto: What a dramatic finish! Keesho is used Venus-s chain and pulled her flying down to her death! I-m on the edge of my seat folks! Get ready for the big impact when her human body hits the hard, concrete of the ring!  
  
Mina: *thinking*((now!))  
  
*big explosion*  
  
*demons all gasp*  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *both gasp*  
  
Yusuke: Mina..  
  
Serena: *holding in pain* *weak smile* *thinking* ((That-s it. Find your inner power))  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kayko: *peeking through hands*  
  
Diana: What happened?  
  
======================================================================  
  
Botan: That was the big one!  
  
Koenma: *scared* *gulps* Yeah.. I own a weak team of girls.  
  
Botan: *grunts and glares at him*  
  
Koenma: *nervous chuckle*  
  
========================================================================  
  
*smoke clears*  
  
*big crater is made*  
  
Mina: *still in mid transformation* *with angel wings* *glowing yellow*  
  
Keesho: What?!  
  
Kurama: She-s still alive!  
  
Hiei: What happened?  
  
Serena: *holding in pain* *tears coming down* *weak chuckle* She found her true hidden power.  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean?  
  
Serena: Her true power came out when she really felt like she was in trouble.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Botan: That-s amazing!  
  
Koenma: How..beautiful.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Mina: *floating above crater*  
  
Keesho: You were suppose to be dead! I guess I could fix that! *starts chanting again*  
  
Kurama: He-s chanting again!  
  
Yusuke: Mina! Do something!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Don-t just float there!  
  
Lita: *holding pain*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Mina: *opens eyes in a flash*  
  
Koto: *get-s scared* AH!  
  
Mina: *points at Keesho* *softly* Crescent Beam Smash! *beam comes out of finger and hits Keesho directly in the heart*  
  
Keesho: AH! *falls and flies into a part of the stadium*  
  
Koto: Well...*stands back up* I-ll make a 10 count out of that. 10! 9!  
  
*scouts turn back to their Sailor Forms*  
  
Koto: 8!..7!..  
  
=========================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *sigh of relief*  
  
Kuwabara: are you alright, Lita?  
  
SS Jupiter: I-m fine. Actually that thing sort of healed my wound a bit.  
  
Kuwabara: That-s great!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kayko: They-re all okay!  
  
Artemis: Let-s hope Keesho stays down for the count.  
  
Shizuru: I don-t know if you guys saw that but that shot was directly at the heart.  
  
Diana: I defiantly saw it!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koto: 6!  
  
SS Venus: *still has angel wings* *glares at her*  
  
Koto: *get-s scared* AH! *starts counting faster* 5 4 3 2 1!!! & Sailor Venus takes another win for the Sailor Scouts!  
  
*demons booing and chattering*  
  
SS Venus: *wings disappear* *sigh of relief**turns and walks*  
  
Kurama: *smiles*  
  
SS Venus: *waves and smiles at him* I had you on edge didn-t I?  
  
Kurama: You truly did, Mina.  
  
Yusuke: *helps Eternal up* Are you okay, now?  
  
Eternal: *dusts herself off* Yeah. *looks at him* Why ar you here?  
  
Yusuke: *blushes* I just wanted to make sure you were okay when you fight!  
  
SS Mars: *puts him in a choke hold* Oh c-mon Yusuke! Stop lying! You were actually afraid for Serena that she might die!  
  
Yusuke: *getting choked* Get off me!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Luna: *finishes* I-m done.  
  
Koenma: It-s about time!  
  
Luna: Time for a test! Who are you?  
  
Aeris: My name is Aeristotle St. Serenity. My mom is Neo-Queen Serenity. My dad is..my dad is..  
  
Ogre: Your dad is who?  
  
Aeris: I..can-t really remember my dad. It-s very blurry.  
  
*all sigh*  
  
Botan: Well that-s good you don-t know who your dad is yet.  
  
Aeris: Do you know who my dad is, Ms. Botan?  
  
Botan: *sweat drops* *nervous laughing*  
  
After that long chapter I am done! And boy, my hands are tired! I-ll be back later with more cool stuff to happen! ^_^ 


	9. Eternal's first battle

I-ll stop with the Disclaimer because basically you all know by now that I do not own any of this. YA GOT ME?! ^_^  
  
=================================================================  
  
Last time: Luna had finally got Aeris to remember who she was. The little girl remembered everything but her dad. Botan was relieved to find out that Aeris couldn-t remember. Whew, big load off. Except the father still doesn- t know!! OH NO! We are they still delaying the message to him?! Oh Venus already fought so it-s 3 of them left. & ya know the best 3 out of 5 automatically wins! So let-s get to the craziness already!  
  
==================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: *bringing Jupiter to the gang* Urameshi, what are you doing here?  
  
Yusuke: Can-t a guy come and get a better view?  
  
SS Jupiter: Seriously guy, please tell Eternal Sailor Moon you like her before I might have to put some serious hurt on your detective butt.  
  
Yusuke: *angry* *yells* I TOLD YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE, I DO NOT LIKE HER!  
  
Eternal: *grunts* Oh I can-t wait any more! * flies up onto the ring* I-m going next!  
  
SS Mars: Serena!  
  
Eternal: Koto said it-s best 3 out of 5. I-ll try my best in this one so don-t worry okay?*walks*  
  
Jin: Oh so Eternal Sailor Moon wants to eppy up now, eh? *stands up* She should be interesting. Maybe I could score and date after words. *walks*  
  
Yusuke: *yells* HEY! BE CAREFUL WITH JIN OKAY, ETERNAL!  
  
Jin: It sounds like your boyfriend Urameshi wants you to be careful around me.  
  
Eternal: *scoffs* Oh shut up. He-s not my boyfriend.  
  
Jin: Oh good! Maybe when I win this match how about you and me go out, huh?  
  
Yusuke: DID I JUST HEAR HIM ASK YOU OUT? SAY NO AND CONCENTRATE ON THE MATCH MEATBALL HEAD!  
  
Eternal: *turns angry* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU CALLING ME THAT?!  
  
Yusuke: *Scared* It..slipped.  
  
SS Jupiter & Kuwabara: Sure..  
  
Kurama: *holding Venus up*  
  
SS Venus: Yusuke is one mysterious being.  
  
Kurama: Yes. I don-t see why he doesn-t express his feelings like a normal person.  
  
SS Venus: Oh, like you?  
  
Kurama: *blushes* Did I really?  
  
SS Venus: Oh, you-re just like him. *grunts* & Hiei.  
  
Kurama: What about Hiei?  
  
SS Venus: He knows he like Mars. He won-t show it. I mean look at the similarities for once.  
  
Kurama: Now that you think about it..But look at Lita and Kuwabara.  
  
SS Jupiter: *standing close with Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *has the happiest grin of his life on his face*  
  
SS Venus: She likes him helping her a lot but I don-t know if she likes him more than a friend. He-s too..clumsy and dimwitted..  
  
Kurama: Like you?  
  
SS Venus: *annoyed* *throws his arm off* Now I take that as a rude insult! *Walks away*  
  
Kurama: Mina! I was kidding!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Aeris: *looks* My momma is fighting!  
  
Botan: Yes! It seems it-s again Jin. I wonder if she knows he the Shinobi master of the wind.  
  
Koenma: & I wonder if you know that you-re not supposed to be here any more.  
  
Botan: *grunts* C-mon Luna.  
  
LunaÂ : I-m coming. *both leave*  
  
===============================================================  
  
Koto: So it-s Jin vs. Eternal Sailor Moon! If The sailor scouts win this one they move on to the next round! Fighters you may begin!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Jin: *chuckling and making air smooches to the crowd*  
  
Eternal: Oh give me a break! You-re more an arrogant person just like Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: I heard that!  
  
Eternal: GOOD!  
  
Jin: Here I go then! *flies up*  
  
Eternal: Not quite! *flies up*  
  
Koto: Both fighters have started this fight by flying up! I hope this won-t be an air battle because then we won-t be able to see much!  
  
Jin: *looks back down as he-s flying up* *laughs* What do ya know? Little Eternal can fly just like me!  
  
Eternal: I have more talents than this, Jin! *disappears*  
  
Jin: Huh? *stops* Where did ya go ya little rugrat!  
  
Eternal: *voice* I am not a child! *appears behind him*  
  
Jin: *about to turn*  
  
Eternal: *kicks him down*  
  
Jin: *flies down*  
  
Koto: I don-t know if any of you all saw that but I just saw Eternal Sailor Moon appear behind Jin and kick him down! Now he-s falling fast!  
  
Jin: *stops half way* *rubs face* You-re pretty good there, Eternal. *starts waving fists into Tornado Fists*  
  
Yusuke: *yells* SERENA! BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE TORNADO FISTS! THOSE ARE POWERFUL!  
  
SS Mars: *about to say something*  
  
Hiei: Don-t bother saying it.  
  
SS Mars: *grunts*  
  
Jin: Try and avoid this with out using your disappearin act! *lunges with 2 tornado fists!*  
  
Eternal: *holds hands together* *septer appears* *points at him* *huge energy beam comes and blasts out*  
  
Jin: *reflects it* *laughs* Nice try!  
  
Eternal: *panics*  
  
Yusuke: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!  
  
Eternal: *get-s hit with both fists* *starts falling down really fast like a meteorite*  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kayko: Serena!  
  
Shizuru: Come on..  
  
================================================================  
  
Aeris: Momma!  
  
Koenma: COME ON SERENA! FOUND YOUR INNER POWER LIKE MINA DID! CONCENTRATE! CONCENTRATE!  
  
Ogre: You-re turning out to be one scary person, sir.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Eternal: *falls hard to the ground creating a bigger crater*  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
Yusuke: NO!!  
  
SS Mars: She-s not-  
  
Hiei: Of course not.  
  
SS Jupiter: Serena!  
  
SS Venus: Don-t put us in suspense like I did!  
  
Jin: *lands* You were cute. Too bad you-re dead.  
  
Koto: With that assault with 2 tornado fists Eternal is down hard! I-ll start counting..1! 2! 3! 4!  
  
SS Mars: C-mon!!  
  
Kuwabara: Get up Serena!!  
  
Botan & Luna: *both catch up to them* What did we miss?  
  
SS Jupiter: Serena landed hard creating that big crater!  
  
Luna: *jumps on Botan-s shoulder* SERENA!  
  
Koto: 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!  
  
Yusuke: MEATBALL HEAD!!! GET UP!!  
  
Koto: T-  
  
*ground starts shaking*  
  
Koto: What is this?!  
  
Botan: An earthquake!  
  
Kuwabara: Is it Serena?  
  
Eternal: *voice* NOBODY CALLS ME MEATBALL HEAD!  
  
Yusuke: *smiles* ALRIGHT!  
  
Eternal: *Come floating out* *flies towards Jin*  
  
Jin: What?! You just won-t go down, meat ball head girl! *makes another tornado fist* *lunges*  
  
Eternal: *glowing gold* HAAAA!!!!*hits him with the septer*  
  
Jin: AHH!! *flies out of the stadium in a twinkle*  
  
*all speechless*  
  
Eternal: *stops glowing* *lands on feet*  
  
Koto: WOW! What a powerful hit with her septer! & Eternal Sailor Moon takes the victory for the Sailor Scouts who have one the first round of the Dark Tournament!  
  
*crowd sort of cheering*  
  
Eternal: *turns and looks at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *smiles with a thumbs up*  
  
Eternal: *smiles with a thumbs up*  
  
==================================================================  
  
Kayko: *sigh of relief* So she was okay after all.  
  
Shizuru: What a come back.  
  
Artemis: That-s Serena for you.  
  
=================================================================  
  
Aeris: *throws popcorn in the air* Yay! My momma won!! *laughs happily*  
  
Ogre: Aren-t you glad you sponsored the scouts now, Koenma?  
  
Koenma: I-m afraid to say it but...yes. They-re really something.  
  
So that-s the end of that chapter. I-m tired and I-mma go to bed,.*yawn* I- ll be back with more tomorrow! 


	10. Aeris turns 16?

Okay I-m back! Onward with the story!  
  
*SUNSRISE THAT SAME DAY*  
  
Eternal: *still has the same damaged uniform on**thinking* *has a bandage o nehr face* ((Reenie..I hope you-re okay)) *squeezes her fist*((I swear, when I get in the ring with Toguro, I-ll rip his head off.)) *grunts and hits the nearest rock* *Starts crying* *hands in face*  
  
Yusuke: Now you won today match, why are you making the water works? *walks up to her*  
  
Eternal: *wipes tears quickly* Go away.  
  
Yusuke: No can do.  
  
Eternal: Please.  
  
Yusuke: Now this is what I don-t get. You push the people closest to you away! Why?  
  
Eternal: *walks away*  
  
Yusuke: Don-t walk away while I-m talking to you!  
  
Eternal: Why don-t you go talk to Kayko and her problems.  
  
Yusuke: Since when does Serena want me to talk to another girl?  
  
Eternal: *grunts and turns angry in his face* Since when does Yusuke have to care what Serena actually has to say!  
  
Yusuke: Don-t get testy with me!  
  
Botan & SS Venus: *both peek behind a bush*  
  
Eternal: *yells* I-m not getting testy with you! I-m actually surprised you- re even here!  
  
Both: *turn* hm!  
  
Botan: *turns with a pair of sunglasses on and a microphone*  
  
SS Venus: *holding a camera* & go!  
  
Botan: We-re here live at the tournament-s main event!  
  
Yusuke: *turns* Since when did you start wearing short skirts?  
  
Eternal: *grunts and turns angry* *hand glows* YOU IDIOT! *slaps him hard to a tree*  
  
Yusuke: *fallen down* *groans* I-m fine.  
  
Eternal: *turns and grunts* Big jerk.  
  
Yusuke: *get-s up holding his cheeks* After all this, I say it was actually worth it.  
  
Eternal: *mutters* Whatever. *walks**stops**turns*Hey Yusuke..  
  
Yusuke: Huh?  
  
Eternal: Thanks for helping me with my match with Jin. But don-t call me meat ball head again or else you-ll suffer serious pain?  
  
Yusuke: *thumbs up*  
  
Eternal: *smiles*  
  
SS Venus: Now that-s what I call cute.  
  
Botan: I knew they really liked each other!  
  
=================================================================  
  
*GIRLS ROOM*  
  
Serena: *Sleeping with Aeris*  
  
SS Mars: *wakes her up* Serena! Wake up! You too Aeris!  
  
SS Jupiter: Wakie-wakie!  
  
Serena: *opens eyes* What-s up? *looks at the clock* It-s only 11:45 at night!  
  
Luna: Exactly! Now get off your butt and transform! It-s important!  
  
Serena: Okay then.  
  
====================================================================  
  
*OUT IN THE FOREST*  
  
Eternal: *yawns*  
  
Aeris: *yawns* Why are we here momma?  
  
Eternal: Some reason, I do not know.  
  
SS Jupiter: All right you 2, spill it.  
  
Luna: Exactly 10 minutes from now, Aeris is going to transform.  
  
All: huh?  
  
Eternal: Transform? Into what?  
  
SS Mercury: I was studying her demon side genetics and it-s a really rare species. The girl side starts to age rapidly when they turn 6 years old into like a 16 year old.  
  
Aeris: & my birthday-s tomorrow!  
  
Eternal: *freaked out* it is?  
  
Aeris: Uh-huh.  
  
SS Venus: What has to be done to do this transformation?  
  
Luna: Well, she has to have the scouts there for once. & the mother. That-s why we called the other scouts.  
  
SS Uranus: What a weird place to come up.  
  
Eternal: *happy* hey guys! I didn-t know you were here!  
  
SS Pluto: That-s why Luna and Artemis called us here at the last minute.  
  
SS Jupiter: So explain our parts?  
  
Artemis: The scouts are to form a circle around Aeris as a protection barrier. And the only way Aeris can change is if she accepts what she-ll be. Meaning if she wants to be 16 years old.  
  
Eternal: Would you like to be older?  
  
Aeris: Sure! That-ll be fun!  
  
Eternal: She said yeah, so what-s my part?  
  
Artemis: You are the person who gives her the power to change.  
  
Eternal: Uh..what now?  
  
Luna: *sweat drops* He means that you are the one who makes her change into a teenager.  
  
Eternal: & how exactly do I do that?  
  
SS Mars: & why do we need to be the protection barrier?  
  
Luna: The magic spreads out if not in a protective circle and it will have side effects on other beings that may cause them to go psychotic. You scouts have the power to hold the magic in the circle.  
  
SS Mars: Oh.  
  
SS Jupiter: Well that explains much.  
  
Artemis: *to Eternal and Aeris* Now hurry and get in the middle!  
  
Eternal: *holding Aeris-s hand and both go in the middle*  
  
*scouts front towards them in a circle*  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: *both peeking behind a bush*  
  
Kuwabara: What-s going on, Urameshi?  
  
Yusuke: Seems like some secret ritual?  
  
Luna: Oh and Serena!  
  
Eternal: What now?  
  
Luna: You have to make your future self appear to make the magic work!  
  
Eternal: That-ll be hard to get through.  
  
Luna: Just concentrate!  
  
Eternal: Fine! Aeris, you ready?  
  
Aeris: I-m ready!  
  
Eternal: Are you ready scouts?  
  
Scouts: ready!  
  
Eternal: *concentrating* *crystal comes out of the locket and into her hands*  
  
Scouts: *all concentrating* *tiaras glow **beam comes out of them and hits the crystal*  
  
Yusuke: Whoa, this is some like freaky magic show.  
  
Kuwabara: Uh-huh.  
  
Aeris: *sort of scared*  
  
Eternal: *opens eyes* Don-t be scared, dear. Just except what you-re going to become.  
  
Aeris: *nods*  
  
Eternal: *turns into Neo-queen Serenity*  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: *both gasp*  
  
Serenity: I-m right here with you.  
  
Serenity & Aeris: *both float up like at least 5 feet*  
  
Luna & Artemis: *both looking*  
  
Aeris: *concentrating* *crescent moon symbol appears on forehead*  
  
Luna: *opens the watch* 12:00 midnight exactly.  
  
Aeris: *body starts growing*  
  
Scouts: *Still concentrating*  
  
Aeris: *turns into her teenage form of Aeristotle St. Serenity( like Princess Serenity) * *opens eyes*  
  
*both float down*  
  
Serenity: *smiling*  
  
Scouts: *all amazed*  
  
Aeristotle: *looking at herself* Whoa..  
  
Scouts: *all bow down*  
  
Luna & Artemis: *both bow down*  
  
Serenity & Aeristotle: Thank you.  
  
Kuwabara: Did you see that? They turned her into a hott babe!  
  
Yusuke: And Serena-s not bad herself.  
  
Serenity & Aeristotle: *both turn back to normal*  
  
SS Saturn: *get-s up* So how do you feel, Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Well, I feel kind of stronger than in that weak child body. . I feel great!  
  
Eternal: I-m kinda tired.. man, turning into my future counterpart is tiring!  
  
If you didn-t get what happened, i-ll explain. Due to Aeris-s species: her dad-s demon side is a rare group. The women only age whatever they want to once they turn 6. If they don-t want to and want to age from there, they-re going to have to wait another 6 years. With the power of the silver crystal, it made Aeris-s transformation have no side effects or mishaps. If it was just a regular demon transforming, she would have a hard time holding in the power that is making herself transform. They need a familiar face to calm them while they transform and as you read: Neo-Queen Serenity appeared since she is Aeris-s mother to calm Aeris so she can transform right. SO if you don-t get this then I don- t know what else to say!  
  
SS Mars: *senses* hm? *points at bush* *small fire ball comes out and hits the bush*  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: *both jump out scared*  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
SS Jupiter: You two were here?!  
  
Kuwabara: We heard talking! Please don-t kill us Lita! *begs for forgiveness*  
  
SS Neptune: They saw us and Aeris!  
  
Artemis: It-s okay! I told them everything!  
  
Scouts: *all yell* YOU DID WHAT?!  
  
Luna: He didn-t tell that other part!  
  
Scouts: Oh.  
  
Eternal: I guess my other secret is out then. Aeris meet the idiot-head Yusuke Urameshi. Idiot- head, meet my future teenage daughter.  
  
Yusuke: Hey.  
  
Aeris: That name sounds familiar.  
  
SS Mercury, Mars & Uranus: *all cover her mouth**all laugh nervously*  
  
Eternal: *holding embarrassment in* *thinking* (( She knows now and she almost blew it!))  
  
Well there-s the end of that chapter. IT may be short but sorry! I have many more ideas! SEE YAZ! 


	11. Setting down the birthday mood

I do not own all these cool animes( sadly)  
  
========================================================================  
  
*HOURS LATER*  
  
Girls: *together* Happy birthday, Aeris!  
  
Aeris: Thanks guys!  
  
Serena: I know this may seem like a crappy birthday but at least you-re getting some stuff.  
  
Raye: Serena!  
  
Aeris: I actually agree!  
  
Botan: *comes in with Yukina* Hello, hello! Look who I brought!  
  
Yukina: *bows in front of Serena and Aeris* Your majesty.  
  
Serena: *embarrassed* C-mon Yukina! You-ve known me for awhile now! You don- t have to be so formal with me or Aeris!  
  
Aeris: Yeah! Mom-s right! You can call us by our names! We-re just like you guys!  
  
Yukina: Sure.  
  
Kuwabara: *silent but has a embarrassed face*  
  
Yusuke: What-s wrong with you? You look stupid.  
  
Kuwabara: *mutters* Both girls I like are in the same room. I wonder if they know about each other.  
  
Yusuke: Oh geez..  
  
Aeris: This gifts were so beautiful, thanks a lot!  
  
*knock on the door*  
  
Amara: I-ll get it. *goes to the door**opens it* *looks down* a tape? *picks it up* *shuts door*  
  
Kayko: Who was it Amara?  
  
Amara: Somebody left a tape at the door.  
  
Kuwabara: It could be from Toguro!  
  
Hiei: How do you know? It could be some random demon who dropped the video tape.  
  
Yusuke: Then who knocked on the door?  
  
Michelle: Put it in then.  
  
Amara: *puts the tape in*  
  
Trista: *pushes -play-*  
  
*Reenie appears on screen*  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Serena: Reenie!  
  
Reenie: *from the tv* *still tied up* Toguro just wanted to show you all an update on me. I-m fine guys! I watched your match with the high bank rollers and they were saying the meanest things about you guys! Saying like you wouldn-t win and all that other stuff. But this guy Saykuo has the highest bet on you guys that-ll you win the tournament. I-ll tell ya..if I was a high money roller like those guys, I would buy myself out of here because I don-t want to be here! But Toguro said he-s still keeping me captive until you girls get to face him in the finals. That is, if you get there.  
  
Serena: *teary*  
  
Reenie: *from tv* He wants to see your real strengths out there! He believed that Jupiter and Venus showed their powers but Eternal- he told me to tell you to that you should concentrate harder on showing your real power!  
  
Serena: But that was my real power!  
  
Reenie: *from tv* Anyway, I-m just telling you that I-m fine! If they try a move on hurtng me I fight back like I did before! So don-t worry Serena! You too Aeris!  
  
Aeris: She knows about me?  
  
Reenie: *from tv* Bye.  
  
*Toguro appears on the tv*  
  
All: *get angry*  
  
Yusuke: *mutters* Toguro..  
  
Toguro: *from tv* I watched Aeris-s transformation last night. She looks like she needs to test out her strength.  
  
Aeris: My strength?  
  
Toguro: *from tv* If any of the other scouts happen to die, fill her in.  
  
Lita: *angry* NO WAY!  
  
Mina: Whoa! *puts a hand on her shoulder* Calm down, tiger.  
  
Toguro: *from tv* As Reenie said, she is fine..for now. We-ll be watching.*fades out*  
  
Shizuru: What a good fading away scene.  
  
*all glare at her angry*  
  
Shizuru: *nervous**sweat drops* What?  
  
Serena: *face in hands*  
  
Yusuke: You okay, Serena?  
  
Serena: *heads up happy* Of course I am! I won-t let no video tape ruin my girl-s birthday!  
  
Aeris: *sweat drops* Oh don-t worry. It didn-t upset me. I-m having a happy birthday, actually.  
  
========================================================================  
  
*BEACH*AFTER NOON*  
  
Serena: *sitting on the sand* *huddled together*  
  
Yusuke: *Walks up to her* Hey.  
  
Serena: Why are you here?  
  
Yusuke: I wanted to know if you were okay after you saw that video tape.  
  
Serena: It did disturb me much but I didn-t want Aeris to be sad. No one deserves to be sad on her birthday.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, you-re right. That-s what I-ve been through out almost all my life.  
  
Serena: Mhm.  
  
Yusuke: So where-s is she anyway?  
  
Serena: She with Hiei and the scouts watching the tournament.  
  
Yusuke: Are you sure it-s safe to leave her with him?  
  
Serena: Don-t worry. If he starts to make a move on her she can handle herself..she-s like a replica of me!  
  
Yusuke: I-m actually surprised she didn-t grow to have your hair!  
  
Serena: *getting angry*  
  
Yusuke: *scared* I-m sorry!  
  
Serena: *calms down*  
  
Yusuke: Who-s here dad anyway? Where is this guy that is not here?  
  
Serena: Oh he-s here alright. He-s actually somewhere on this island as a matter a fact.  
  
Yusuke: Then come on, let-s go look for him.  
  
Serena: Uh, I rather note.  
  
Yusuke: & why not? You have to confront this guy sooner or later!  
  
Serena: I-d rather..*lays down* look at the clouds.  
  
Yusuke: Fine then. You-re loss. *starts walking away*  
  
Serena: *turns* Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: *stops*  
  
Serena: Could you stay here with me? I mean just for alittle bit?  
  
Yusuke: *turns* *sighs* Okay. *comes and sits next to her*  
  
Hotaru: *peeks with Botan* Look at them, Botan!  
  
Botan: It-s the beginning of a new beginning for those 2. Too bad Aeris isn- t here seeing this that her parents are actually getting along. She would really appreciate this as a birthday present.  
  
Hotaru: Oh, I hope Reenie was really telling the truth and she-s really okay..  
  
Botan: Don-t worry, Hotaru. We all know Reenie. If she-s okay, she really means it!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*STADIUM*  
  
(I know I-m a dumb dumb head but this is how they-re seated)  
  
Mina| Kurama | Yukina | Aeris | Hiei | Lita | Kuwabara | Ami | Raye| Amara| Trista | Michelle|  
  
WOO HOO! Hiei and Aeris are sitting next to eachother..  
  
*toguro fights next*  
  
Aeris: Oh man, that guy is fighting next. Stupid.  
  
Hiei: Don-t really judge him on how he appears, Aeris. He only uses a minimal amount of strength that can beat a group a demons in one punch.  
  
Aeris: But still! He-s a horrible man! I never really expected a birthday like this..  
  
Mina: Sorry it-s like this but hey! At least you got cool gifts!  
  
Aeris: *peace sign* That-s so true!  
  
*toguro wins!*  
  
Kuwabara: *freaked out* That fight was like 5 seconds!  
  
Trista: Too quickly.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Toguro: *looks at Aeris*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Aeris: Ugh! He-s looking at me! *covers herself* So ruthless!  
  
Hiei: *looks at her* *thinking* ((Such a child))*smiles*  
  
So there-s the end of the apple! Read and review! 


	12. Mercury's battle and the new Super Sailo...

On ward!  
  
=================================================================  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Serena: *wakes up and yawns* *looks around* Aeris?  
  
=================================================================  
  
*FOREST*  
  
Aeris: *up a tree**holding a locket*  
  
(Little note: This was one of Aeris-s birthday present from Serena and Luna. Since Serena-s not Super Sailor Moon any more she gave the cosmic moon locket and Luna gave the chalice to Aeris so she can be a Sailor Scout herself.)  
  
Aeris: *thinking*((So Toguro wants to see my true power? Huh..))  
  
Hiei: *standing with SS Venus* & what exactly are you doing up a tree?  
  
Aeris: *looks down* Oh you guys caught me.  
  
Hiei: *disappears and reappears on the tree wit his lightning fast speed*  
  
SS Venus: Oh you couldn-t wait for me! *flies up*  
  
Hiei: Your mother is going to fight next, you should be there to support her.  
  
Aeris: I-ll be there soon. Besides, I-m thinking Mercury and Mars are fighting first so I-m hanging around here.  
  
Kurama: *Jumps onto the tree with SS Jupiter* Really? And what exactly are you going to do here while you -hang around?-  
  
Aeris: I dunno. Look at my birthday presents a bit?  
  
Fumaro: (desc: A giant Cyclops) Then you better look at them well, princess.  
  
*all look*  
  
SS Jupiter: Who are you guys?!  
  
Hiei: They-re 2 of the fighters from the next team you-re fighting.  
  
Kurama: Team Heiro  
  
Aeris, SS Jupiter & Venus: *all together* HEIRO? *all start laughing out loud*  
  
Gormen: (desc: another giant Cyclops but he has black horns) How dare you laugh at our Team name!  
  
SS Jupiter: *laughing in the air* Then you should-ve picked a different name!  
  
Hiei: What are you doing here anyway?  
  
Fumaro: We-re here to kill the sailor scouts and we didn-t expect your majesty to be here so I guess this-ll be a little treat for us!  
  
Gormen: *lunges head first to the tree* DIE!!! *head butts the tree*  
  
*all jump*  
  
Aeris: *flying in the air* Time to test this out! *holds locket up* MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Eternal: *looking around the stadium*  
  
Yusuke: Who are you looking for?  
  
Eternal: Jupiter and Venus aren-t here. Maybe I should go look for them.  
  
Yusuke: I don-t think you should do that. I-ll take Kuwabara and we-ll look for them. They-re probably looking for Aeris right now.  
  
Eternal: Oh I guess your right.  
  
Yusuke: *waves* Good luck! *walks*  
  
Eternal: Thanks!  
  
SS Mercury & Mars: *sweat drops*  
  
SS Mercury: Is it me or did I just see Yusuke and Serena getting along?  
  
SS Mars: I saw it too.  
  
Botan: It is strange.  
  
Luna: *sweat drops* You-re telling me.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kayko: *looking* I wonder where-s Jupiter and Venus? & where-s Aeris?  
  
Michelle: Aeris went wandering off somewhere and they went looking for her.  
  
Hotaru: But there-s only 3 scouts left to fight.  
  
Shizuru: That-s right.  
  
Amara: I-m sure those 3 can handle it. Because look at the other team.  
  
Yukina: They have 3 members also.  
  
Kuwabara: But they-re giant!  
  
Amara; They-re are Cyclops- if you can-t tell.  
  
Kuwabara: Now that-s gunna be tough.  
  
Yusuke: *yells from the stairs* Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: What does he want?  
  
Yusuke: *yells* Don-t just stand there, get over here!  
  
Kuwabara: *walks through the crowd* What is it, Urameshi? The fight is about to start and I wanna see what the other scouts powers are.  
  
Yusuke: I-m going to find Aeris and the other 2 scouts. Help me look.  
  
Kuwabara: Why me?!  
  
Yusuke: Super Sailor Jupiter might be in trouble.  
  
Kuwabara: Lita-s in trouble?! *runs* I-m coming Lita!!  
  
Yusuke: *starts twitching* I-ll never understand that guy.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Sailor Moon: *jumps down*  
  
SS Jupiter: Hey! Look at you Aeris!  
  
SS Venus: Pretty Snazzy!  
  
Sailor Moon: Thanks!  
  
Hiei: Enough talk and more concentrating on what we have here!  
  
*girls jump*  
  
Sailor Moon: One step up! *takes chalice out*  
  
Kurama: Are you sure you want to use that?  
  
Sailor Moon: Geh..*hold it up* CRISIS! MAKE UP! *feathers appear on head* *sleeves appear on shoulders* *skirts turns white with a rainbow striped on the bottom* *with a large ribbon at the back* *poses*  
  
Hiei: *amazed**get-s hit*  
  
SS Moon: Hiei! *energy wave forms in hand* *Sends it at Fumaro*  
  
Fumaro: *get-s slammed at the tree*  
  
SS Moon: *goes over to Hiei* Are you okay?  
  
Hiei: I-m fine. *pushes her away*  
  
SS Moon: Don-t get so pushy on me.  
  
Kurama: *takes rose whip out* *slashes it around*  
  
Gormen: *horns get cut off* DAH!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koto: Well, it seems that each side has 3 fighters. Is this legal committee?  
  
*a big -O- appears on the board*  
  
Koto: Very well then! Will the first 2 fighters step up!  
  
Tumo: *steps up* Heh.  
  
SS Mercury: I-ll handle this.  
  
SS Mars: Good luck then, Mercury.  
  
Eternal: Yeah. Good luck. *yells* BEAT THAT UGLY CYCLOPS WITH YOUR COOL ICE POWERS BABY!  
  
SS Mercury: *almost slipping* *sweat drops*  
  
Botan: Serena, really. Show some good manners.  
  
Eternal: What? I-m cheering her on!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koenma: Oh, so it-s Mercury-s turn to fight. This should be a chilling good time- eh, Ogre? *Starts laughing*  
  
Ogre: I don-t get it.  
  
Koenma: *stops laughing all of a sudden* You never get anything Ogre.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koto: Fighters you may begin!  
  
Tumo: *stomps feet which creates 2 big holes* Let-s go, shrimpy.  
  
SS Mercury: I wish you wouldn-t call me that.  
  
Tumo: *jumps* *lunging down with a punch* HAAA!!  
  
Koto: & Tumo starts the fight with a high jump with a punch coming down to Mercury and she-s just standing there! What will she do?  
  
SS Mercury: *smiles* *holds hand up and catches his fist**feet start to sink in the concrete*  
  
*demon-s surprised*  
  
Eternal & SS Mars: *both speechless*  
  
=================================================================  
  
Girls: *speechless*  
  
Shizuru: Now that-s what I call strength.  
  
=================================================================  
  
Ogre: *freaked out* Would you look at that?  
  
Koenma: She-She-She caught that giants hand! & yet she looks so small!  
  
===================================================================  
  
Koto: If I might say, I am impressed! With that large powerful blow upcoming from Tumo Mercury just acted like it was something so easy and caught it! I can-t believe her strength!  
  
Tumo: This is crazy! *struggling* Let go!  
  
SS Mercury: Okay..*throws him*  
  
Tumo: *starts flying out**lands an inch near the end of the ring* Cheating! *runs towards her*  
  
SS Mercury: MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST! *whole ring covers with bubbles*  
  
Tumo: AH!  
  
Koto: It seems now Super Sailor Mercury has covered the whole ring with white bubbles! I can-t even see the 2 fighters!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kayko: Can you girls see them?  
  
Amara: Hardly.  
  
Hotaru: I just see bubbles.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Tumo: Where are you human?! You didn-t have to put up these dumb bubbles just to hide from me! Come out and fight!  
  
SS Mercury: *voice* Oh..kay. But they-re not stupid bubbles. *appears behind him* *lunges* Here we go!  
  
*all hearing punching sounds*  
  
Koto: Uh..  
  
SS Mars, Eternal & Botan: Uh..  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Shizuru : Now that-s the sound I like hearing. But who-s hitting who?  
  
Trista: It-s obvious. These are Mercury-s bubbles, it-s obviously her being the leader of this fight.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: I can-t see a thing. Do you?  
  
Ogre: No, not at all. But I do hear some punching sounds. Sounds like Mercury cool win this.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Tumo: *flies out of the dome of bubbles all beat up and slams into a part of the audience*  
  
*dome clears*  
  
SS Mercury: You may count now, Koto.  
  
Koto: Alright.. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!  
  
Botan: Stay down you big oaf!  
  
Koto: 7! 8! 9! 10! And the sailor scouts take another victory!!  
  
*demons cheer(sort of)*  
  
SS Mercury: *looks at her friends* HUH?!  
  
SS Mars, Eternal & Botan: *all cheering with pom-poms in hands* GO AMI! GO AMI! GO AMI!  
  
SS Mercury: *sweat drops* *waves* Thanks guys.  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *get-s knocked into Venus and Jupiter* OOF! ...Sorry!  
  
SS Jupiter: That-s fine. Just get up.  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!  
  
*a beam suddenly hits Fumaro in the heart*  
  
Hiei: Oh the Calvary has arrived.  
  
Yusuke: Where-s Aeris?  
  
SS Moon: I-m right here you knock-off.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: AERIS?!  
  
SS Moon: Yes, I am a sailor scout too.  
  
Gormen: You killed my brother human!  
  
Yusuke: Oh great. Another brother being dead?  
  
Gormen: *lunging*  
  
SS Moon: I got this! *points hands like a gun*  
  
Yusuke: huh?!  
  
SS Moon: *finger tips glow blue* SPIRIT GUN! *large beam comes out and hits Gormen which sends him flying*  
  
Kurama: When did you learn that?  
  
SS Venus & Jupiter: *both freaking out*  
  
SS Moon: I just know it okay..mom told me how to do it.  
  
Yusuke: But that-s my signature move.  
  
SS Moon: It can be somebody else-s signature move ya know.  
  
Hiei: Enough with this, we better get back to the stadium.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah, last we heard was that Mercury was fighting.  
  
SS Moon: & I missed it?! UGH! *runs*  
  
SS Jupiter: Let-s go then guys.  
  
*all run behind her*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koto: Now with only 2 fighters left on each team..will the next fighter step up?  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Woman on Speaker: In accordance to the committee, the remaining fighters on each team will go on a 2 on 2 battle to the death.  
  
Eternal & SS Mars: WHAT?!  
  
Botan: THE COMMITTEE IS FULL OF BULL! THAT-S UNRULY!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Ogre: Can-t you get that ruling changed sir?  
  
Koenma: Nope. Even Serena can-t do it.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Koto: Well, you 4 heard the committee. Get on up here.  
  
Makto & Yeta: *both walk up*  
  
Eternal: *afraid*  
  
SS Mars: Oh don-t be afraid, Serena! *flies* We can do it!  
  
Eternal: *sighs* *flies*  
  
Botan: Go SUPER SAILOR MARS AND ETERNAL!  
  
Luna: Knock their head off!..If you can!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Amara: 2 on 2 battle? This should be interesting. I haven-t seen Serena fight in a long while.  
  
Hotaru: I hope they both make it.  
  
Shizuru: If they win this, it-ll make them have non-stop wins to their next match.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal & SS Mars: *both facing Makto and Yeta*  
  
Eternal: *scared*  
  
SS Mars: *annoyed* Oh Serena, knock it off!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Aeris: They probably won-t let us through the gate so instant transmission!  
  
Kuwabara: What is that?  
  
Aeris: Just connect with eachother!  
  
*all disappear*  
  
========================================================================  
  
So there-s the end of that match! Mercury was already done and now it-s a 2 on 2 match with Only Mars and Eternal left! What will happen next?! Just read on to find out! 


	13. the double team and the weird decision!

I don-t own..*falls asleep*  
  
Serena: Poor Baby, she-s been writing for hours now.  
  
Yusuke: No, she was only here for almost and hour. She must-ve been crazed on writing this story.  
  
Me: *wakes up suddenly* LET-S BEGIN THE CHAPTER!  
  
Serena & Yusuke: *sweat drops*  
  
====================================================================  
  
So here-s the beans:  
  
Mercury won her match again Tumo but now the committee just said that the remaining 2, Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mars would have to fight the remaining Cyclops members Makto and Yeta. & Eternal-s being all afraid and junk! Why wasn-t Jupiter and Venus there? Well, Aeris went off somewhere and they went looking for her with the help of Hiei and Kurama. Then they happened to get attacked by 2 fighters from Team Heiro who they happen to beat easily with the help of Yusuke-s spirit gun. But when Aeris used her Spirit gun on the other demon he wondered where she learned that from! Good thing she didn-t tell! & we see Aeris as Super Sailor Moon for the first time in here! Now as they head back to the stadium they are un aware o n what awaits their friends in their match.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Eternal: *breathing slowly*  
  
SS Mars: *tough*  
  
Botan: How can Raye fight with heels all the time?  
  
Luna: I told her that Ami could re-adjust her crystal and make it into boots but she insists on having heels.  
  
Botan: You could really do that?  
  
SS Mercury: Months of practice.  
  
Botan: *sweat drops*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Koenma: How does Mars fight in heels all the time. Don-t her feet hurts?  
  
Ogre: Beats me.  
  
(me: *sweat drops* Oy..)  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koto: Fighters you may begin!!  
  
Yeta: *lunges at Mars*  
  
SS Mars: *holding him back* *looks at Eternal* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Eternal: *just standing there*  
  
SS Mars: ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!*pushes Yeta away*  
  
Eternal: Okay. * get-s knocked off her feet by Makto*  
  
Koto: & at first blows! Mars easily holds Yeta back as Eternal get-s hit by Makto like she was a lifeless rock! Now her body is hurdling towards outside the ring about to hit the part of the audience!  
  
Eternal: LIFELESS ROCK?! *stops flying backwards**stops at the beginning of the front of the audience* *flies*  
  
Koto: & Eternal makes a come back by stopping herself hurdling from the air and now she is flying towards Makto!  
  
*Aeris and group appear at the doors*  
  
Hiei: Why did that take so long?  
  
Aeris: *glares at Yusuke* Well-if a certain somebody didn-t let go of my hand and had fallen in the time warp& if Sailor Pluto didn-t have to get us, we could-ve been here sooner!  
  
Yusuke: Your hand was sweaty!  
  
SS Venus & Jupiter: *both run*  
  
Kuwabara: Wait for me girls!  
  
Yusuke: *looks**runs*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Trista: *comes back*  
  
Amara: What was wrong?  
  
Trista: Aeris was using instant transmission to get her and the others here and Yusuke let go of her hand and he slipped into the time warp.  
  
Kayko: Ugh, I figured Yusuke would let go by freaky stuff like that.  
  
Yukina: Is he okay?  
  
Trista: Oh he-s fine. He-s just a little shaken.  
  
Amara: *bursts out in laughter*  
  
Michelle: *giggles*  
  
*girls start laughing*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: What-s going on, you guys? Why is Serena and Raye fighting together with those Cyclops freaks?  
  
Botan: The committee ruled that both left over members of the team should fight each other to the death.  
  
SS Jupiter: Raye-s doing fine but I don-t think Serena-s gunna be in luck with just those punches!  
  
===================================================================  
  
SS Mars: *pushes Yeta back*  
  
Yeta: *hand forms into a sword* *lunging* HAAAAAA  
  
SS Mars: *fireball appears in hand* *starts making a air fire circle* BURNING(I may call some attacks by the Japanese ones some English; just look for the suprises! ) MANDALA! *sends rings of fire to Yeta*  
  
Yeta: *reflects the rings with his hand sword* Nice try! *lunges with the sword*  
  
SS Mars: *cross cut appears on cheek* AH!! *falls*  
  
Girls: *all gasp*  
  
Luna: C-mon Mars!  
  
Eternal: *blocking all of Makto-s punches*  
  
Yusuke: SERENA! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!  
  
Eternal: *turns* huh?  
  
Yeta: *swings sword*  
  
Eternal: *get-s a cut on her stomach* AH!  
  
Makto: *punches her down in the back*  
  
Eternal: *falls next to mars*  
  
Koto: With Yeta blocking from Mars-s fire rings and both him and Makto getting Eternal from behind, both Sailors are out cold! I-ll start the count!  
  
SS Jupiter: WHAT?!  
  
Kuwabara: DON-T!  
  
Koto: 1! 2!  
  
Makto & Yeta: *both put their foots on them*  
  
Eternal & SS Mars: *both scream*  
  
Yusuke: *about to jump up to the ring*  
  
Hiei: Don-t.  
  
Yusuke: Why not? They need to forefeit!  
  
Hiei: What they need to do is learn how to handle their enemies alone.  
  
Koto: 3! 4! 5!  
  
Makto & Yeta: *both stomping feet on the girls*  
  
Eternal & SS Mars: *both screaming at every impact*  
  
SS Mars: *thought speak to Eternal* ((Serena! I have a plan)) *Screams*  
  
Eternal: *thought speak* ((It better be good!))  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koto: 6! 7! 8!  
  
Kayko: *worried*  
  
Yukina: Oh no! They-re in deep pain!  
  
Amara: Take a look at them closer, Yukina.  
  
Yukina: Huh?  
  
Kayko: What do you mean?  
  
Michelle: She means that take a good look at Mars.  
  
Shizuru, Kayko, Hotaru, & Yukina: *all look*  
  
Michelle: That is a weak smirk and on experience for knowing Raye, she has a plan.  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Mars: *thought speak* ((Got it?))  
  
Eternal: *thought-speak* ((Yeah!))  
  
Koto: 9!  
  
Eternal: *glows gold*  
  
SS Mars: *glows red*  
  
Both: *power up and scream as hard as they could*  
  
Makto & Yeta: *both get blown away at least 6 feet*  
  
Koto: * what a come back! Mars and Eternal having powered up their energies and reflected Makto and Yeta off of them! What could they be up to next?!  
  
(Note: Remember, some of these tricks they do, the don-t really do it. I just put it in because I thought it would sound cooler to me ^_^)  
  
SS Mars: Serena! Go!  
  
Eternal: I-m on it! *runs*  
  
Botan: Those girls have something planned, I think.  
  
Yusuke: You-re right.  
  
Kurama: How could you tell?  
  
Yusuke: I-ve know Serena almost my whole life and when she smiles like that, she has something in her mind that she just has to do. *smiles*  
  
Botan, Aeris, SS Jupiter & Venus: *together* Aw!!  
  
Yusuke: *glares and grunts* Oh shut up.  
  
Eternal: *running hands together* *opens hands with a energy chain appears* *throws it on Makto and Yeta*  
  
Makto & Yeta: *getting tied up* What-s going on?!  
  
Eternal: *finishes* Okay! *flies up* NOW MARS!  
  
SS Mars: *points finger like a gun*  
  
Botan & Yusuke: *together* Spirit Gun?  
  
SS Mars: *large fire ball appears on her finger tips* MARS FIRE BIRD EGNITE! ( I changed the words because I didn-t know how she said it in American) *large fire bird appears and flies towards the enemies*  
  
Hiei: *surprised*  
  
Aeris: *looks at him* *grunts*  
  
Makto & Yeta: *both screaming* This isn-t fair!  
  
*firebird hits them**both burn into ashes*  
  
*stadium silent*  
  
Hiei: Now that-s power.  
  
Aeris: UGH! *walks next to Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei: What-s wrong with her?  
  
Kurama: She-s a little jealous. Something you may not understand about quite yet, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: What-s making her jealous anyway?  
  
Botan & SS Venus: *both fall*  
  
Eternal: *lands in front of Koto(  
  
Koto: DAH! *steps back*  
  
Eternal: Well?  
  
Koto: & the winning team for 2 times in a row is the Sailor Scouts!!  
  
*sounds like demons cheering*  
  
SS Mercury: Wonderful!  
  
Botan: Ya-hoo!  
  
Eternal: *helping Mars walk* Good plan, Mars.  
  
SS Mars: *helping Eternal walk* Good work, meatball head.  
  
*both laugh*  
  
*bell dings*  
  
Announcer: The next match will take place right away. Team Ukirmya vs. The Sailor Scouts.  
  
Eternal & SS Mars: WHAT?!  
  
Everyone at the sidelines: WHAT?!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: What?!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Girls in the stands: WHAT?!  
  
Artemis: That- crazy!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: They can-t fight again! They just fought!  
  
Kuwabara: That-s right!  
  
Woman on Speaker: *bell dings again* Due to the committee-s findings, the remaining Sailor Scouts in this stadium will take place for the Original 5 scouts only for this match. Super Sailors Moon, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto will take over,  
  
======================================================================  
  
Yukina: But that-s you guys!  
  
Hotaru: Somebody from the committee must-ve known we came!  
  
Trista: It must-ve been Saykuo!  
  
Amara: *stands up* Or Toguro! C-mon girls! *runs*  
  
*Hotaru, Trista, & Michelle all run after her*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Botan: *fussing out* This is totally unfair! Who dares to replace the greatest fighters in the universe?!  
  
Aeris: The remaining scouts have to fight..That means me too.  
  
SS Mercury: We-re so sorry, Aeris.  
  
Yusuke: *helping Eternal up* Yeah, we didn-t know that they were going to do this,  
  
SS Mars: *being helped by Sailor Venus* It was probably Toguro! You remember what he said in the tape! He wanted to see all our strengths! All meaning all of the scouts! *growls* *feels her stomach aching* OW...  
  
SS Venus: It-s off to the medical tent for you feisty one. *walks with Kurama*  
  
Aeris: *runs*  
  
Kuwabara: Where are you going?  
  
Aeris: i-m gunna transform! Duh!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Oooh, saucy. I thought I may change things a bit so you can have a taste what the Outer Senshi and Aeris can really do! You already got a sample of Aeris-s power last chapter but they-re is many more techniques coming up in the next chapter so keep on reading!! 


	14. Pluto and Saturn go! Super Moon is next!

Raye: Okay, Bulla-Aeris doesn-t own anything so STOP WONDERING WHY WE ARE IN THIS FIC!! Caphiche?  
  
Serena: boy you-re happy today.  
  
Yusuke: Unhappy camper is more like it.  
  
Serena & Yusuke: *both laugh*  
  
Me: *sweat drops* Just get on with it..  
  
======================================================================  
  
Of all the craziness happening in the world, this had to happen! The committee ordered the the remaining scouts fight for this round in which the orginal scouts would return if the other scouts win this round. Get me? But if you-re confused, I-ll explain. (I-m so nice! )  
  
That round I was describing in those other chapters, only Mercury, Mars and Eternal fought in them because Jupiter and Venus along with Hiei & Kurama then later on along with Yusuke and Kuwabara came looking for Aeris who wandered off some where. They found her but they ran into 2 of Team Heiro-s members when they were about to head back. Then you read a glimpse of Aeris- s new alter ego. Super Sailor Moon.  
  
Back to ring side!: Mercury fought in a single which she easily won with her Bubble blast and Shine Aqua Illusion ( I think? I may have to look back on what she used because sadly I don-t remember! Lol) That-s when the committee first ruled that for it to only be fair, Raye and Serena would have to fight the remaining Team Heiro members by themselves. With sudden death by broken bones being soon in order, Mars used her thought- speak to talk to Eternal about her plan. Eternal was hesitant at first but she believed that it would work. So they reflected Makto and Yeta off of them and when those two were together, Eternal made some sort of energy rope and tied them together while Mars casted her powerful Fire Bird Trick which disintegrated the 2 ugly Cyclops-s into dust! When they thought they would actually get to rest again, The committee spoke up again saying that the original scouts (Eternal, Mars, Mercury, Venus & Jupiter) are taken out of this tournament and it sounds like somebody knew the presence of the 4 outer senshi and Aeris-s new transformation! (can ya guess by just reading this? I can!) So the Outer Senshi and Aeris would be fighting in this round hopefully to get their fellow scouts into the Semi-Finals. You get me here. You see the keyword? -HOPE- because this outer senshi team has 2 little problems. Hotaru being as weak as she is and Aeris being afraid to fight and get hurt. But maybe things will change in this round. Who will fight first? Read and find out kiddies!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*Eternal, SS Mars & Mercury at the medical tent watching*  
  
Eternal: Ooh, my little girl-s special match! *reaches arm up in the air* HOORAY! *feels the pain* *grabs her stomach and lays down* Ow!!..  
  
SS Mercury: Don-t get too excited Serena or you might suffer even more pain than before!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*The outer Senshi and SS Moon come out*  
  
Botan: & here they are Luna! (Yusuke, Kuwabara and Lita and Mina already went back to their seats in the stands)  
  
Luna: Are you girls sure you want to do this? I mean I can make the other girls fight if you don-t want to.  
  
SS Neptune: Oh don-t worry about us Luna, we-ll be fine! We can handle ourselves!  
  
SS Uranus: This should be a sinch!  
  
SS Moon: Easy for you to say, you guys are more powerful then me!!  
  
Hiei: Stinks to be you.  
  
SS Moon: Oh would you shut up?! You-re a big help! I thought you would go sit back down and not criticize me here!  
  
Hiei: I-d rather have a front vew thank you.  
  
SS Moon: UGH! I can-t stand it! I-m going first!  
  
SS Pluto:* holding her orb staff* Nope. I-m going first, Aeris. *flies up*  
  
SS Moon: Ageless.  
  
SS Pluto: I-m not acting like I didn-t here that!  
  
SS Moon: *sweat drops* I mean go PLUTO! * nervous chuckling*  
  
SS Saturn: *holding her staff looking thing(I-ll find out what it-s called later on) *whispers to her* Don-t worry, Aeris. You-ll get your chance to impress that guy that annoys you so much.  
  
SS Moon: *grunts* GAH! I don-t like him! & watch where you swing that thing!  
  
Koto: So it-s Mikoto from Team Ukirmya and Super Sailor Pluto from The sailor scouts! When ever you-re ready! GO! *steps back fast*  
  
Mikoto: (short desc: Let-s see..Mikoto is..well, he is a she! A woman looking like a clown!) *smiles*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eternal: She looks like a clown! Makes me want to go to the circus.  
  
SS Mercury: *typing on the computer*  
  
SS Mars: You-re sustaining a bruise on your hand and you-re typing in that thing?  
  
SS Mercury: Like you said Mars, It-s only a bruise.  
  
SS Mars: *lays on bed a groans*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Why is that girl dressed up like a clown?  
  
Lita: Maybe that-s how she likes to dress.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Pluto: *twirls staff like a sword*  
  
Mikoto: Impressive. *bouncy ball appears on the bottom of her feet* See if you can-t get through my little nifty trick. *starts twirling* *6 more copies of her start twirling around her*  
  
Koto: & as for the first attack, Mikoto has taken it and used some sort of multiplying attack to make 6 more copies of herself to surround Super Sailor Pluto. How will she know which one is which?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Mercury: They under estimate Pluto. She-ll know.  
  
Eternal: *dizzy* You can tell? I can-t. *falls on the bed*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: That-s like the same techinique Suzaku used on me when I went to fight him. But I didn-t know which one was the real Suzaku.  
  
Mina: that-s because you aren-t really psychic and know which one is the real one. Don-t cha?  
  
Yusuke: *grunts*  
  
Kayko: I wonder if Trista can figure out the real one.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Mikoto copies: Can you tell who-s the real me? I bet you can-t! * all lunge on Pluto like a dog pile*  
  
Koto: And now all the copies lunged at Super Sailor Pluto using the good ol dog-pile technique. I think I should start the count. (In my story all the scouts have the power to power up and reflect people off of them such as now)  
  
SS Uranus: I don-t think so.  
  
SS Pluto: *powers up and screams*  
  
*all the Mikoto copies fly off and hit the ground*  
  
Koto: & as concentrated her energies on lifting those copies off, Pluto is back in the game!  
  
SS Moon: Alright!  
  
Botan: What a way to go!  
  
SS Moon: It-ll be cool if she get-s to use some of her time tricks.  
  
SS Pluto: *concentrating*  
  
Mikoto copies: Now what are you doing?!  
  
Koto: It seems that Pluto has closed her eyes for the moment. This isn-t a time to be sleeping!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Eternal: *yells* She-s concentrating to see which one is the real Mikoto!! I swear that girl is dumb as ever.  
  
SS Mars: Like a split copy of you but only she has a fox tail and ears, right?  
  
Eternal: *crosses arms* Oh shut up.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
SS Pluto: *opens eyes* Who ever this effects is the real Mikoto! & I dare say it-s a most powerful one that will kill you!  
  
Mikoto copies: What?  
  
SS Pluto: DEAD..SCREAM!! *a large pinkish ball of light comes out of the garnet staff and hits the copies*  
  
*the copies fade and the fifth one burns into ashes*  
  
Koto: & with that Dead Scream attack, Super Sailor Pluto takes the quickest win for The Sailor Scouts!  
  
*sort of demon cheering*  
  
SS Pluto: *flips staff to her side* hm.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Wow. She-s wonders with that staff thingie.  
  
Lita: Of course she is. Even if she didn-t win and got killed she would be back here in an instant.  
  
Kuwabara: Say what?!  
  
Lita: She-s immortal, I think. She get reincarnated into the same person.  
  
Mina: Is she really?  
  
Kurama: You never knew that?  
  
Mina: *sweat drops* I am once clueless again.  
  
Yusuke: Hm? *sees Jin coming to the medical tent* WHAT IS HE DOING STILL ALIVE?!  
  
Shizuru: Who?  
  
Yusuke: Jin! The guy Serena knock out of the ring with her septer!  
  
Kayko: Well a person doesn-t really die with being beaten by a septer. They just get badly injured, Yusuke.  
  
*Jin offering Eternal a sunflower* *Eternal takes it*  
  
Yusuke: She took the darn flower! & How does he know that sunflowers are her favorite?! I-m the only one who knows that!!  
  
Kuwabara: *holding him back* Whoa! Sounds like you, Urameshi, are getting jealous!  
  
Yusuke: I am not jealous! He isn-t supposed to be here!  
  
Shizuru: Could you calm down so we can all see who-s fighting next. You can worry about Jin after the round.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Mars: We have 1 win. Hopefully the others can do the same.  
  
Eternal: Hopefully the others can do the same. But it-s a instant 3 out of 5 but they want all of them to test their strength out. Maybe they do have something planned?  
  
Jin: *has a bandaged arm* *looks up at the stands and see Yusuke* *waves* Hello Yusuke!  
  
*Yusuke about to jump onto the stadium ground in anger* *Kuwabara holding him back*  
  
Jin: *laughing*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koto: That the best1 out of 5! 2 automatic wins like that and the sailor scouts are going to the semi-finals! Fighters, step up next!  
  
Ika: (desc: A human body but a green lizard snake head) SSSSSS..which one of you SSSSailor SSScouts want to go up againsSSt mE?  
  
SS Uranus: Here-s the deal. Saturn, you go.  
  
SS Moon: You know if she goes, that guy-ll be out in like a nano-second. Why don-t you go up there or Neptune?  
  
Hiei: Why don-t you go up there?  
  
SS Moon: Shut up, Let Saturn go.  
  
SS Neptune: Are you really up to it, Hotaru?  
  
SS Saturn: Sure! This-ll be fun. *flies up holding her glaive(there we go!)*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, she-s kinda cute.  
  
Lita: For goodness sake, Kazuma! She-s only 12 years old!  
  
Kuwabara: 12, huh?  
  
Lita: *falls off seat* I-ll never get you.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koto: Super Sailor Saturn vs. Ika. On a more note, I would just like to say Ms. Saturn-  
  
SS Saturn: huh?  
  
Koto: I adore how you show no mercy to your victims and destroy with your powerful glaive. Maybe after this quick match you can give me an autograph or a belonging that doesn-t belong to you?  
  
====================================================================  
  
*girls fall*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Botan: Oh give me a break. Is Hotaru as good as being Sailor Saturn as she appears to be?  
  
SS Uranus: Just watch.  
  
SS Saturn: Uh, I guess so.  
  
Koto: Great! Now begin the fight!  
  
Ika: SSS..  
  
SS Saturn: You know, it was your wrong-doing to step in the ring with me. What she just decribed about me-that was the old me. I-m a more nicer person now but in the ring I don-t give mercy.  
  
Ika: Like that-sSS sSSSuppossed to SScare me?*notices her gone* Huh?  
  
Koto: & Saturn has disappeared from sight! Look behind you!  
  
SS Saturn: *stabs Ika from behind*  
  
Ika: AGH! *falls down with tongue sticking out and glaive still in the back*  
  
SS Saturn: *takes staff out* Darn, there-s gross looking blood on it.  
  
Koto: *appears next to her quickly with a cloth* I-ll wipe that off for you ma-am.  
  
SS Saturn: *sweat drops* Uh..  
  
SS Moon: *yells* HEY! JUST ANNOUNCE THE WINNER!!  
  
SS Saturn: *signing an autograph*  
  
Koto: Make out to Koto, my number 1 fan .  
  
SS Saturn: Alright..  
  
SS Moon: *yells* HEY!! FOX GIRL!  
  
Koto: What now?  
  
SS Saturn: Oh, you need to announce the winner.  
  
Koto: Oh yes! Sorry Ms. Saturn! AND THE WINNER IS MISS SUPER SAILOR SATURN FOR THE SAILOR SCOUT TEAM!! THESE SCOUTS ARE UN BEATABLE!!  
  
*Demons booing*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
*IN THE VIP BOX*  
  
Reenie: *tied to a chair* *watching the battle*  
  
Sakyuo: *sits next to Reenie* How is the fight going on so far?  
  
Reenie: *silent*  
  
Sakyuo: Are you even watching it?  
  
Reenie: *still silent*  
  
Sakyuo: *lifts her head up by her chin*  
  
Reenie: *has a black eye and a bleeding lip* *tears coming down*  
  
Sakyuo: TOGURO!  
  
Toguro: *comes up behind him* What is it, Mr. Sakuyo?  
  
Sakyuo: I told you that none of your men nor yourself should hurt Reenie.  
  
Toguro: I-m sorry sir. I-ll catch the one who did this to her and kill them immediately.  
  
Sakyuo: That-s what I like to hear.  
  
Toguro: *walks away*  
  
Sakyuo: *holds hands up towards Reenie*  
  
Reenie: *looks at him*  
  
Sakyuo: You-ll be fine Reenie, don-t worry.*starts healing Reenie with his powers*(strange..)  
  
Reenie: *thinking* ((What is he doing? I thought he was a bad guy! HE-s healing me? What-s going on?))  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koto: Would the last fighters of each team come up!  
  
Umbara: (desc: He-s a wolf-man! ) *steps up*  
  
SS Moon: i-m going this time.  
  
Hiei: Why don-t you leave this to Neptune or Uranus?  
  
SS Moon: I wanna fight when I want to fight! You can-t choose for me!  
  
SS Uranus: Then all means, be our guest. Even if you do lose, we have 2 more chances.  
  
SS Moon: *grunts* *thinking*((These geeks have no idea what my real power can be!)) I show them. *flies up to the ring*  
  
Hiei: Don-t die out there.  
  
SS Moon: *floating in the air* *sticks tongue out at him* Jerk. *lands onto the ring*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Jin: Isn-t that your daughter fighting in the next match Serena? Does she have any experience? Any at all?  
  
Eternal: I-m sure she does.  
  
SS Mars: Hiei doesn-t look to competent in her.  
  
SS Mercury: Isn-t he self-righteous in himself all the time?  
  
Eternal: Too arrogant is more like it. I do not know why Aeris has some sort of secret crush on him.  
  
Jin: That-ll be a weird couple combination.  
  
Eternal: *puts sunflower in hair* You-re right about that.  
  
Jin: *slowly about to put arm around her*  
  
Yusuke: *voice from the stands* DON-T YOU DARE DO THAT!  
  
Eternal: Who was that?  
  
Jin: *puts arm around her* Oh no one. Probably some demon yelling out for no apparent reason.  
  
Eternal: Oh.  
  
SS Mercury & Mars: *sweat drops*  
  
SS Mercury: Obviously that was Yusuke.  
  
SS Mars. Yeah! Obviously.  
  
Jin: *ears wiggling in excitement*  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *tough*  
  
Umbara: *tough* You can-t beat me, human girl.  
  
SS Moon: You beings under estimate me. I can. & I will.  
  
Dum-dum-dum-dum-DUM!!!  
  
Just keep on reading if you want to know what happens next !! 


	15. SS Moon goes and welcome Eros!

Let the fun begin!  
  
Serena: Let me take this time and apologize for Bulla-Aeris for the last chapter. It may have sucked because she just woke up and she was groggy at the time. I told her to go back to sleep but she insisted on writing. So if it happens to be a cruddy chapter, take all your coplaints to her. Thank you.  
  
Raye: What are you talking about? You were in here too.  
  
Serena: So were you!  
  
Yusuke: Would both of you shut up?!  
  
Me: Let-s begin..oh, & I own the character Eros okay?  
  
===================================================================  
  
Boy! The scouts were so unbeatable now! Straight wins all the way from the first round to now! All was left is Super Sailor Moon! But can she win to make her mother-s team go in the finals? I hope so! ^_^  
  
==================================================================  
  
Koto: Fighters! Remember! This decides if the Sailor Scouts go in the semi- finals! If not, they still have 2 more chances!  
  
SS Moon: *yells* DON-T ACT LIKE I DIDN-T HEAR THAT ! YOU-RE HOPING I WOULD DIE, WOLDN-T YOU?!  
  
Koto: *Scared* BEGIN!  
  
SS Moon: *growls* *get-s hit in the face by the claws* *falls onto her knees* *holding her cheek*  
  
Koto: What a first grand attack by Umbara! With a swift swipe of his claws, Super Sailor Moon has many scratches on her faces which is making her vulnerable to open attacks now!  
  
SS Moon: *takes hand away from cheek**sees blood* Gross..  
  
SS Saturn: Aeris! WATCH OUT!!  
  
SS Moon: huh? *looks*  
  
Umbara: *lunging * *about to swipe again with the claws*  
  
SS Moon: You ain-t gunna do that move again on me this time!! *jumps over him* Leap frog any one?  
  
Umbara: *chuckles* *grabs her leg*  
  
SS Moon: AH!  
  
Umbara: *holding her up by her left leg* I-m too fast for ya!  
  
SS Moon: *struggling to get free* GAH!  
  
Koto: What a clutz Super Sailor Moon was! She leapt over Umbara like that human game of leap frog and suddenly she got caught by her own game! *laughs*  
  
SS Moon: *yells* I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT I AM GOING TO GET YOU, YOU FOX GIRL!  
  
Koto: Like you can?  
  
SS Moon: UGH! *getting scratches in her back* AH! AH!  
  
Koto: And another gorgeous move! Umbara is now using his famous swipes and using them on Moon-s back side!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Jin: Now that-s unsightly un fair.  
  
Eternal: THAT FOX GIRL WILL HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING TO HER WHEN I GET BETTER!! *feels pain in her stomach**falls and groans*  
  
Jin: Take it easy ,Serena. You-re still not better yet from the last round.  
  
Eternal: *groans* I took notice.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Now that is the unfair advantage! She can even break free from that guy!  
  
Yusuke: *still glaring at Jin*  
  
Lita: Oh come off it Yusuke! Serena doesn-t really like the guy!  
  
Yusuke: Serena only acts like that when to impress a guy! She like Jin!  
  
Mina: *whispers to Kurama* If that ever happened, Aeris would be the same person but with the pointy ears which will wiggle when she get-s excited.  
  
Kurama: *holding in laughter*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koenma: WHAT IS AERIS DOING?! GET OFF! USE YOUR FATHER-S SPIRIT GUN IF YOU HAVE TO!  
  
Ogre: You know if only Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Moon heard that they would de-throne you and your father and take over immediately?  
  
Koenma: Like they did.  
  
Eternal-s voice: We did, don-t worry!  
  
Koenma & Ogre: *both scared*  
  
Ogre: See?! What did I tell you?  
  
======================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *knocked out* *Still getting slashed in the back*  
  
Umbara: *throws her down* She didn-t even put up a fight.  
  
Koto: I-d say that! I-ll start the count!  
  
SS Moon: *smirks*  
  
Koto: 1! 2! 3! 4!  
  
Umbara: *starts heading back to his side*  
  
Koto: 5! 6!  
  
SS Moon: *get-s up quickly and points like 2 guns* DOUBLE SPIRIT GUN! *big beams shoot out of her fingers and hit Umbara in the back*  
  
Umbara: *hurdles and heads slams into an audience section*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *freaked out* What the heck? Double Spirit Gun?  
  
Kuwabara: Who knew?  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Eternal & Jin: *both freaked out*  
  
SS Mars: That was some awesome move..  
  
Eternal: Who knew?  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *points at Koto* You wanna announce the winner or end up with no fur on your tail?  
  
Koto: & Super Sailor Moon is the winner & the Sailor Scouts go to the finals!! & I have to run for my life! *runs out*  
  
SS Moon: *flies back to the gang*  
  
SS Uranus: That was really something out there, Aeris. Makes your father look like a wimp!  
  
Botan: Yes! That was truly excellent! Remarkable! Bravo!  
  
Luna: Alright Botan, she get-s the point. SS Neptune: Don-t you have something to say?  
  
SS Moon: *falls on her stomach* My back aches!  
  
Hiei: I can tell. *help her up*  
  
SS Moon: You-re helping me?  
  
Hiei: You need more training.  
  
SS Moon: *sighs* Next time you fall, I get to help you.  
  
Hiei: Fine.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Mina: Oh my gosh! Look at that! It-s so cute! Hiei-s helping Aeris on what she tried to do out side!  
  
Kurama: Mina, you over exaggerate too much.  
  
Mina: What am I over exaggerating about? I am the real goddess of love associating with Aphrodite.  
  
Shizuru: & Your association with them affected them?  
  
Mina: Of course!  
  
Lita: Denial..  
  
======================================================================  
  
*SUN SETTING DOWN*  
  
* Yusuke & Eternal facing each other*  
  
Botan & Mina: *both appear behind bush like before*  
  
Mina: *wearing sunglasses and holding a camera* Go!  
  
Botan: *wearing a pair of sun glasses and holding a microphone* Hello. We are here at day 2 of the Greatest tournament yet! Yusuke vs. The battered and physically still hurt, Eternal Sailor Moon. Mina, turn the camera around and see what-s happening.  
  
*both look*  
  
Eternal: *arms crossed* *has a bandage around her stomach*  
  
Yusuke: Okay Serena, you have to tell me WHY WAS JIN THERE IN THE MEDICAL TENT WITH YOU?!  
  
Eternal: Excuse him for trying to be comforting! He-s actually a nice guy!  
  
Yusuke: You don-t like him, do you?  
  
Eternal: Huh?..  
  
*awkward silence*  
  
Mina: *whispers* What-s the deal? It-s an awkward silence!  
  
======================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *has a her back side covered with a big bandage* *sits down in a plop* Oh! ..  
  
Hiei: How are you feeling?  
  
SS Moon: My back still hurts. What do you think?  
  
Raye, Luna & Artemis: *both peek behind bushes*  
  
Hiei: I do not know why you are so foolish around me.  
  
Raye, Luna & Artemis: *all fall*  
  
SS Moon: You-re the one to talk.  
  
Hiei: Tomorrow. At sunrise. I-ll train you.  
  
SS Moon: Huh?  
  
Hiei: This-ll be your only chance to train.  
  
SS Moon: What a minute! How do you know I might need to fight again?  
  
Hiei: Toguro wants to see all of your strengths. You may not fight in the Sem-finals but if your team DOES get in the finals you might have to fight again.  
  
SS Moon: *grunts* *thinking* ((I was gunna go to the beach here with mom and the others! )) You think I-m weak right? Compared to Raye-s fire bird thingie?  
  
Raye: Fire bird thingie?! Wait a sec-* get-s her mouth covered by Ami*  
  
Ami: Ssshh!!  
  
Hiei: Seeing that double spirit gun tells me you need more training. But that leap frog trick?  
  
SS Moon: *stands up quickly* *in his face* EXCUSE ME! I just needed to get over him!  
  
Hiei: You could-ve skidded under!  
  
SS Moon: Never thought of that.  
  
Raye, Ami, Artemis & Luna: *sweat drops*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Mina: Roll it!  
  
Botan: *to the camera that mina-s holding* & we-re back from a brief break. When we last left off, Yusuke asked and I quote -You don-t like him, do you?- un quote. Then after that was this brief awkward moment of silence. What will Serena say? If you turn the camera Mina, we can see!  
  
*both look*  
  
Yusuke: Well? Do you?  
  
Eternal: Uh..  
  
Yusuke: *in her face* WHY WON-T YOU ANSWER ME?!  
  
Eternal: *yells* WHEN DOES YUSUKE WANT TO KNOW WHAT SERENA LIKES AND DOESN- T LIKE?! LATELY YOU NEVER EVEN CARED! WHY CARE WHEN A GUY ACTUALLY LIKES ME?!  
  
Yusuke: I just don-t want you to get distracted because you have to concentrate on the semi-finals then when you make it to the finals you-ll really have to concentrate from there.  
  
Eternal: HOW CAN I CONCENTRATE WHEN I HAVE A COUSIN THAT-S HELD HOSTAGE AND A DAUGHTER THAT MIGHT BE FIGHTING AGAIN IN THE TOURNAMENT AND MY FRIENDS-S SKIN ON THE LINE AS MY OWN JUST BECAUSE TOGURO WANTS TO SEE OUR SKILLS?! CAN YOU ANSWER ME THAT?!  
  
Botan: *whispers* & what a comeback by Mrs. Future Neo-Queen Serenity. (Lol, I had myself goin- there because I almost spilled the beans) What will Yusuke use a comeback?  
  
Eternal: Can you answer me that? Because I don-t think you can! *yells* & I KNOW YOU TWO NOSEY GIRLS ARE SPYING ON US SO COME OUT!!  
  
Botan & Mina: *both turn and have cat faces* Meow..Meow..  
  
Yusuke: We knew you two were there from the other day before. You should know About cats and curiousity.  
  
Eternal: If you two were looking for a place to pee go over yonder about 20 feet away?  
  
Botan: Actually, Yusuke. You do have a visitor.  
  
Yusuke: A visitor?  
  
Puu: *flies down on Yusuke-s head* Puu!  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* I thought I left you at home?  
  
Eternal & Mina: *both holding in laughter*  
  
Botan: *holding in laughter*  
  
*girls start breaking out in the laughter*  
  
Botan: I forgot to tell you girls, that-s Yusuke-s spirit beast!  
  
Eternal: That-s your inner self?! That-s ridiculous!  
  
Mina: But he is cute!  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* *glares at them*  
  
*girls stop laughing*  
  
Teenage Koenma: *appears out of no where* He is cute, isn-t he?  
  
Yusuke, Eternal, Botan & Mina: *all trip and fall* AH!!  
  
Yusuke: STOP DOING THAT!  
  
Teenage Koenma: Well I didn-t want to disturb the laughter over here. *sniggers* *starts laughing out loud*  
  
Botan, Mina, & Eternal: *all pounding on the ground laughing out loud*  
  
Yusuke: Would you stop it already?!  
  
Botan: *get-s up* Oh..my side hurts..ugh..  
  
Eternal: *get-s up w/ Mina* *both of my sides hurt..whew  
  
Mina: Mine too.  
  
Yusuke: Well that-s good that you all are in already big pain. Now what do you want Koenma?  
  
Teenage Koenma: You too Serena have a special visitor.  
  
Eternal: Huh?  
  
Eros: *flies down* Hi!  
  
Eternal: Eros!! *hugs him*  
  
TIME FREEZE!  
  
You-re probably wondering who Eros is, right? Well! You know Puar from the DBZ series? That-s her sister!  
  
*TIME UNFREEZE!* (I-m lamer than lame ^_^)  
  
Eternal: *hugging her* I missed you so much!  
  
Eros: It-s nice to see you too!  
  
Mina: Eros! I can-t believe you-re really here!  
  
Yusuke: Excuse me?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Oh yeah. Yusuke, this is Serena-s, Reenie-s a now Aeris-s guardian, Eros. She can transform into almost anything!  
  
Eros: Hiya!  
  
Yusuke: How come you get a beast that can talk & mine just says it-s name all the time?  
  
Eternal: Don-t mind him, Eros. You do remember him do you?  
  
Eros: Of course I remember!  
  
Yusuke: Do I know you?  
  
Eternal: You remember when we were 6 and my mom and I came over your house and I had a friend come over? That was Eros?  
  
Yusuke: You were that hott little girl?  
  
Teenage Koenma, Mina & Botan: *all fall*  
  
Eternal: EW! We were 6 then.  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah, that-s right. You didn-t even fill yourself like you are doing now.  
  
Eternal: GAH!! *hits him over the head*  
  
Eros: Now I really remember you!  
  
Yusuke: *knocked down* Again with the slapping.  
  
Teenage Koenma: I say that-s what you deserved.  
  
Mina: Oh yeah & you-re the real gentleman. Tell me Koenma, have you ever had any past romances in your time?  
  
Teenage Koenma: *blushes* *turns and walks* I-m going now.  
  
Eternal: Just come and talk to me when you actually have the manners and the right attitude, Yusuke.  
  
*all walk*  
  
Yusuke: *sits up*  
  
Puu: *flies back down on his head* Puu!  
  
Yusuke: *eyes up* & you act like you-re the ladies man.  
  
There-s the end of that chapter! Want more?? Then read on local reader! 


	16. Mythy future and Raye's little speech

Hello!  
  
I also own Celestial Sailor Moon.  
  
==================================================================  
  
*STILL NIGHT TIME*  
*HOTEL*  
*SERENA & AERIS-S ROOM*  
  
*all laughing*  
  
Kayko: Welcome back Puu!  
  
Yukina: It-s so good to see you again!  
  
Puu: *jumping up and down on Yusuke-s head* *happy*Puu!Puu!  
  
Yusuke: That hurts you know!  
  
Lita: Eros, so how is your sister?  
  
Kuwabara: You mean there-s more than one of her?  
  
Lita: *annoyed* Yes you pee-brain and call her Eros.  
  
Kuwabara: I-m sorry. I mean there-s more of Eros?  
  
Ami: To answer your question Kuwabara, there is hardly any of Eros-s kind around. All she knows about is her sister Puar who hangs around her life time friend Yamcha.  
  
Aeris: How are they, anyway? (NOTE: This takes place around the DBGT Area so Yamcha is like..old but still looking cute!)  
  
Eros: Oh they-re doing great. I mean she-s having a real hard time taking care of Yamcha by herself. I heard you all were fighting in the tournament so I came here to cheer you scouts on.  
  
Serena: We do appreciate you coming. We could use all the help and support we can get in this thing.  
  
Mina: Hey did you know thanks to Aeris, we-re moving onto the semi-finals?  
  
Aeris: *embarrassed* Oh pushaww!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! That was some neat trick! A double spirit gun! Even Urameshi can-t barely get the energy to make even one!  
  
Yusuke: *hits him over the head*  
  
Kuwabara: *face slammed into the table*  
  
Yusuke: There is no way a girl can be stronger than me!  
  
Serena & Aeris: *both sink in their seats and chuckle nervously*  
  
Kuwabara: *goes over to Yukina and holds her hands* Could you please heal my boo-boo Yukina? I would deeply appreciate it.  
  
Shizuru & Lita: *both get angry* *both hit him over the head*  
  
Kuwabara: *has 3 lumps on his head*  
  
Shizuru: Hold it lover boy.  
  
Lita: Could you at least stop embarrassing yourself in front of girls, Kazuma? Good gravy boy, you could get least hurt from me and your sister.  
  
Shizuru: *nods*  
  
Kuwabara: *whimpers in pain*  
  
Eros: *sitting on the table*  
  
Puu: *flies onto the table* Puu!  
  
Eros: Oh hello!  
  
Kayko: Oh look at that! They-re getting along!  
  
Hotaru: That is cute!  
  
Raye: So what do you girls think we should do for our 2 days of rest?  
  
Kuwabara: Excuse me, but I don-t think you-ve noticed that we happen to be guys .  
  
Michelle: Yeah well with a room full of girls you might actually turn into one!  
  
*girls laugh*  
  
Yusuke: That-s it. I-m leaving. **puu flies back on his head* Good night girls. Oh & we-re still not done talking Serena.  
  
Serena: fine.  
  
*other girls leave*  
  
Botan: *peeks* The other scouts might check out the competition. Maybe we could go to the pool?  
  
Aeris: Oh sounds fun!  
  
Botan: Okay, we-ll come by later! *leaves*  
  
Serena: *walks with Eros on her shoulder and Aeris* *both peek* Hey Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: *turns* What?  
  
Serena, Aeris & Eros: *all start laughing out loud*  
  
Yusuke: *grunts* That-s it! I-ll show you cute and friendly!  
  
Serena: *slams the door*  
  
*girls laughing*  
  
Yusuke: *from outside the door* *pounding on the door* Open the door Serena! I-ll show you to make fun of me! OPEN UP!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT*  
  
Serena: *sleeping with Eros* *snoring*  
  
Aeris: *wakes up* *looks at alarm*  
  
-12: 25 am-  
  
Aeris: *get-s up* *puts slippers on* *Starts changing*  
  
Eros: *wakes up* Huh? *flies over to her* Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Sssh!! You might wake up my mom. *puts shirt on*  
  
Eros: *Whispers* Where are you going?  
  
Aeris: *whispers* early training with Hiei.  
  
Eros: *whispers* but you won-t have to fight a day after tomorrow!  
  
Aeris: *whispers* I know but if I don-t show up, he-ll come and kill me. *finishes tying her shoes* *get-s up* When meat-ball brains wakes up, tell her I went out for a walk & I-ll meet her and the others at the pool. * opens the door*  
  
Eros: Alright. Be careful training with Hiei then.  
  
Aeris: *thumbs up* *whispers* Don-t worry, I-m always careful. *shuts the door*  
  
*MORNING*  
  
Serena: *wakes up* *yawns*  
  
Eros: *as a little child**holding tray with breakfast* Good morning!  
  
Serena: Mornin-? *looks at Aeris-s bed* Where-s my daughter?  
  
Eros: She went out for fresh air! Here! Eat! Eat! I conjured it up myself!  
  
Serena: Bring it on the table.  
  
Eros: *walks to the table and puts tray down* *pop**back to regular flying cat/mouse form* Yusuke stopped by earlier.  
  
Serena: *puts slippers on* Really? *Sits down* What did he want?  
  
Eros: He said he-ll be in his room to wait for you. It sounded like it was real important.  
  
Serena: Oh cool. *bites a piece of the toast* *mouth full of food* I have something to tell him to.  
  
Eros: *sits on the table* About what?  
  
Serena: About the finals. I know we-re not really there yet but..It-s what I-m going to do.  
  
Eros: What..are you talking about?  
  
Serena: Go in my bag and get me that book that says -Mythology-s-  
  
Eros: *comes back with the book-  
  
Serena: *takes the book* *starts flipping pages* Let-s see..what page was it..*stops* AH! Here. Look at this.  
  
Eros: Wow, they-re really pretty.  
  
Serena: That-s Sailor Cosmos and Celestial Sailor. Cosmos is the mother and Celestial is the daughter.  
  
Eros: Interesting.  
  
Serena: What-s even more interesting about it..That-s me and Aeris!  
  
Eros: *drops glass*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
-pool-  
  
*girls in swim suits*  
  
Raye: *dialing on her phone* Come on..  
  
Botan: Any answer?  
  
Raye: No, Serena-s not answering her cell phone for some reason.  
  
Botan: I told Eros to tell her to meet us here.  
  
Kayko: Aeris isn-t here either. Maybe she went on another walk.  
  
Mina: *walks* Yusuke-s not here either.  
  
Raye: What are they up too? *gasps* NO!  
  
Botan: Don-t be silly! I-m sure Serena wouldn-t tell him right away!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eros: That-s you?  
  
Serena: *nods*  
  
Eros: & Aeris?  
  
Serena: *nods again* *turns the page* & look!  
  
Eros: That-s you &..your real mom!  
  
Serena: That-s right! I can-t tell this to Yusuke!  
  
Eros: *falls* AH! *flies up quickly* Then what do you have to say to him that-s also important?!  
  
Serena: Nothing.  
  
Eros: *falls again**groans*  
  
*LATER*  
  
Serena: *in her bathing suit with Eros on her shoulder* *walking*  
  
Jin: *passes by* *stops**backs up* *waves* Oh hello Serena!  
  
Serena: Oh hi Jin!  
  
Jin: *walks up to her* I see you-re goin- to the pool!  
  
Serena: Yeah..& might I ask what are you still doing on Hanging neck Island still? I beated your butt & you hurdled through the air like a lifeless rock. Wait a sec, rocks are lifeless.  
  
Yusuke: *comes out* *Puu on his head* *sees her talking to Jin* *get-s angry* SERENA!  
  
Serena: *turns* AH-Oh yeah! I was supposed to talk to him . I-ll see you around Jin.  
  
Jin: Oh it was nice talking- to ya Serena. I might be around to cheer your team on for the finals.*ears wiggling*  
  
Yusuke: *glaring at Jin*  
  
Serena: *grabs his arm & makes him walk with her* C-mon..  
  
Yusuke: Why do you keep talking to that guy?  
  
Serena: He-s really a good guy to talk to. Like everyone says, he could be your twin demon brother.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever.  
  
Serena: So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Something really important Eros said.  
  
Yusuke: *glares at Eros*  
  
Eros: *wearing sunglasses* *sweat drops* I-ll go on ahead. *flies*  
  
Yusuke: It wasn-t really that important.  
  
Serena: Then why am I spending my time talking to you right now when I can be lounging at the pool?!  
  
Yusuke: Remember I wanted to finish our conversation from yesterday?!  
  
Serena: *rubs chin* Oh yeah. What-s on your mind then?  
  
Yusuke: I had the weirdest dream last night..  
  
*both get in the elevator*  
  
Serena: Oh don-t tell me. You were dreaming Kayko as a Sailor Scout? *scoffs*  
  
Yusuke: Would you stop making stupid remarks and listen?  
  
Serena: Sorry.  
  
Yusuke: Anyway, there was this women who looked exactly like you.  
  
Serena: You were dreaming about me?!  
  
Yusuke: No, no, no. But she did look like you though. But she said her name was Queen Selenity.  
  
Serena: *gasps*  
  
Yusuke: She told me to watch over you and protect you. I don-t know why though.  
  
Serena: *get-s angry* Oh I know you want me dead.  
  
Yusuke: *scared* I didn-t say that! But I-m still trying to figure who she is...Do you have some unknown sister that I don-t know about?  
  
Serena: *falls*AH!  
  
========================================================================  
  
(I don-t know if I said this or not but Eros is a white color like a white rabbit)  
  
*POOL*  
  
Yukina: *swimming under water with Kuwabara & Ami*  
  
Kuwabara: *about to catch up*  
  
Mina, Shizuru, Raye & Kayko: *all sun bathing*  
  
Lita: *eating a bag of potato chips and reading a magazine*  
  
Eros: *combing Botan-s hair* Oh Botan you have lovely hair!  
  
Botan: *embarrassed* Oh thank you, Eros! How nice of you!  
  
Luna & Artemis: *both sleeping on the edge of the pool*  
  
Serena: *comes with Yusuke* Hey guys.  
  
Yusuke: Where-s Aeris?  
  
Raye: She-s still not back from her walk.  
  
Aeris: *walks in all tired and dirty* Oh yes I am.  
  
*all look*  
  
Ami:* floating in the pool* What happened to you?  
  
Aeris: I didn-t go for a walk, I trained with Hiei at sunrise for 9 hours straight! *falls into the water*  
  
Serena: poor her.  
  
Puu: puu! *flies onto the table with Eros*  
  
Botan & Kayko: *both walking behind Yusuke* *both push him in*  
  
Yusuke: *falls into the water* *comes up* HEY! WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Kayko: That was just for fun!  
  
Lita, Shizuru & Mina: *all push them in*  
  
Botan: *comes up for air* Hey! That wasn-t fair!  
  
Yusuke: Oh you get what you deserve!  
  
Botan & Kayko: *together* Oh shut up! *both dunk his head in*  
  
Lita, Shizuru & Mina: *all jump in*  
  
Raye: *about to jump in*  
  
Serena: *grabs her arm* Raye-  
  
Raye: What-s wrong?  
  
Serena: I need to talk to you.  
  
Aeris: *swimming down* (don-t worry she-s wearing a bathing suit underneath) *takes shoes and shorts off*  
  
Kuwabara: *watching*  
  
Aeris: *comes up for air & put-s her clothes and shoes on the side*  
  
Yukina: C-mon Aeris!  
  
Aeris: Coming! *dives back under*  
  
Raye & Serena: *both at the table*  
  
Raye: No way! Yusuke had a dream about your real mother?  
  
Serena: Yeah. It was really weird. *annoyed*& Yusuke thought I had an older sister.  
  
Raye: Geez, what a goof ball.  
  
Serena: More like an idiot.  
  
Raye: Do you think she told him about who he really is?  
  
Serena: I hope not! He didn-t mention that she was my real mother though. I just don-t know how long I can keep this secret from him still.  
  
Raye: Why don-t you just wait for the finals to come and when they come you can tell him anyway.  
  
Serena: I have something else important to talk about too.  
  
Raye: What?  
  
Serena: Toguro might wanna take Aeris and me on his own. If we just learn how to cast the Cosmic Moon Slave we can beat him and get Reenie back!  
  
Raye: You idiot!  
  
Serena: What?  
  
Raye: Do you know that the cosmic moon slave can kjll you or Aeris?!  
  
Serena: Yeah..I know..but that-s a risk I-m willing to take. If I happen to die out there then Aeris can destroy Toguro with you guys!  
  
Raye: Shut up!  
  
Serena: huh?  
  
Raye: How would we feel if we lost you? & how would Yusuke feel?  
  
Serena: *looks at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *splashing water on Aeris & Kayko*  
  
Raye: Yusuke would be crushed if you died! He may not show it but I know deep inside that punk body of his he truly cares for you! He loves you Serena! Even though he won-t admit it! & us, how would we feel that we didn- t do our duty in protecting The future queen and princess? That just wouln- t be right! I-m sure the outer scouts would feel the same way! You have so much to live for and to be later on, Serena! Don-t blow your life up at the finals! Please..  
  
Serena: *thinking*((I listen to her..for now..but turning into them is the only way)) Fine.  
  
Raye: I-m glad.  
  
Yusuke: hey girls! What are you two just sitting around?  
  
Kuwabara: Come on in! You-re missing all the fun!  
  
Raye: Shall we?  
  
Serena: We shall!  
  
*both run and jump in* WOO HOO!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
*STADIUM*  
*Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Kurama, & Hiei watching*  
  
Diana: *on hotaru-s head* & now that team-s going to fight the other team tomorrow to see who-s gunna face our team in the semi-finals.  
  
Hotaru: They do look pretty strong. Do you think they have a chance you guys?  
  
Amara: Comparing on who-s going to battle tomorrow, maybe.  
  
Kurama: Why maybe? You don-t have faith in the scouts that they will win this tournament and rescue Reenie?  
  
Amara: How about you smart guy. Do you have faith in your girlfriend-s team on winning?  
  
Trista: Girlfriend? Since when did you get a girl friend?  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops**nervous chuckle*  
  
Hiei: They should win. By on the training they-re going to do.  
  
Michelle: & you-re their team trainer?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Aeris: *walking with Shizuru* Man, that was fun.  
  
Shizuru: Yeah, the funny part was when I tripped Kazuma when he walking to Yukina and Lita into the pool.  
  
Aeris: Now that was funny.  
  
*both laugh*  
  
Sakyuo: *walks behind the corner*  
  
Aeris: *stops*  
  
Shizuru: What-s wrong? *looks* Oh it-s him.  
  
Sakyuo: Hello again Shizuru. You must be Aeris.  
  
Aeris: So what of it?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Then there-s the end of that chapter! 


	17. Genkai's Arrival and the unexpected atta...

Alrighty..geez, what chapter is this?  
  
Raye, Serena & Yusuke: 17  
  
Onward!  
  
==================================================================  
  
HOTEL ROOM  
  
Serena: *reading the Mythology book*  
  
Aeris: *Comes out of the shower with the towel twisted onto her hair* Mom, why aren-t you ready? We were going to hang out in the other girls room.  
  
Serena: *flips page*  
  
Aeris: *goes behind her* You-re still reading that book? Stop letting that thing worry you!  
  
Serena: The thing is..I can-t let it stop worrying me. This is our future.  
  
Aeris: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Me Celestial Sailor and you Sailor Cosmos. We could use those cool powers against Toguro.  
  
Serena: But these powers have to be awaken deep inside us. & right now I-m just hungry.  
  
*knock on the door*  
  
Aeris: *takes towel off with wet purple hair comes down* *opens door*  
  
Old woman: Hello..your majesty.  
  
Aeris: *gasps*  
  
Serena: Who is it Aeris? *peeks from the couch* *mouth is open*  
  
*LATER*  
  
Serena: *banging head on the book*  
  
Aeris: So you want to help us awaken our truer selves, right Genkai?  
  
Genkai: That is correct. I heard of you two in this tournament & I also agree that Reenie was held hostage. Toguro wanting to see your true powers is an absurdly idea. I will do the thing I did to that dimwit Yusuke. I-m going to go to the cave and I hope I will see you both there. *get-s up* & transform before you come. You may not want to get your fragile bodies hurt with out your power suits. *leaves*  
  
Aeris: Is this for real, mom?  
  
Serena: I think it is.  
  
Aeris: Should we go?  
  
Serena: mm..((I thought I promised Raye I wouldn-t go this far but..I have no other choice.)) Yes. Go get your locket and the chalice.  
  
==================================================================  
  
*OTHER GIRLS ROOM*  
  
Botan: *looks at watch* Where are they? They-re late!  
  
Kayko: Maybe their sleeping?  
  
Yusuke: After the fun we had this after noon? I bet they are. Just say what you-re going to say Amara.  
  
Amara: The girls, Hiei and Kurama & I went to see the first half of the round to see which other team is going to the semi-finals. So far you know it-s the Sailor Scouts, Team Toguro, and now it-s Team Hurunomi which consists of 5 looking old elder guys.  
  
Kuwabara: *freaked out* You mean the team that you guys may be fighting is an oldy team? *looks at Yusuke holding in the laughter*  
  
*both start laughing out loud*  
  
Kurama: I wouldn-t be laughing, you two. If you were there watching , these elders seem very strong in our eyes. They destroyed their opposing team in 5 minutes or less.  
  
Kuwabara: guh..  
  
Yusuke: That showed you!  
  
Trista: So the next part of the semi-finals are going to be tomorrow and we- re going to watch that but we all agreed with a proposition for you other scouts but we can-t wait for Serena and Aeris to get her so I guess we-ll ask you now.  
  
Mina: What is it?  
  
Michelle: *sighs* Since Hotaru-s father happened to cure one of the committee members of a dreaded illness he-s been it their debt forever. We propose that you let us 4 fight with Serena but since Hotaru and Trista fought, Amara and I will fight. So We will take place of 2 of you. Just for the semi-finals.  
  
Hotaru: What do you think?  
  
*Luna, Artemis, Diana, Puu & Eros sitting together*  
  
Lita: So basically you-re saying that you would take the place of 2 of us just for the semi-finals?  
  
Yusuke: If Serena found out you guys were doing this and she would still have to fight she would blow up on you guys.  
  
Raye: We can always tell her later! Girls! We have a deal!  
  
Hotaru: Now all you can tell me is who-s going to fight?  
  
Shizuru: I suggest that since Raye and Ami already fight that they should get a rest.  
  
Mina: huh? Hey we fought two! Some thugs from that Team Heiro attacked us!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah that-s right!  
  
Lita: Oh you-re just speaking from my be half aren-t you?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah I-m trying to not make you fight.  
  
Lita: *hits him over the head* Well bad move!  
  
Yukina: *worried*  
  
Yusuke: Now to discuss something else. Why does Aeris know how to do the spirit gun? Make that two?  
  
Girls(scouts): *all taken back**sweat drops*  
  
Botan: *sweat drops**taken back*  
  
Luna, Artemis, & Eros: *all fall*  
  
===================================================================  
  
*FOREST*  
  
*GIRLS WALKING*  
  
SS Moon: Where exactly is this cave?  
  
Eternal: Hold your horses, I-m trying to sense it out.  
  
*trees move*  
  
*girls look*  
  
Eternal: Who-s there?  
  
Reenie: *get-s thrown out of the bush*Serena! Aeris!  
  
Eternal: Reenie!  
  
*hugs her*  
  
SS Moon: Mom! Get away from it! That-s not Reenie!!  
  
Eternal: Huh? *looks at her*  
  
Fake Reenie: *hand forms into a sword* *stabs Eternal in the heart*  
  
Eternal: *eyes widen**energy wave forms in hands and blow the creature off*  
  
Fake Reenie: *falls onto feet* *transforms into the Elder Toguro* *laughs* *licks the sword*  
  
SS Moon: *goes over to Eternal* Mom! *teary* Mommy!!  
  
Eternal: *lifeless*  
  
Toguro: *walks behind the tree* She-s still vulnerable. Her mind is so concentrated on Reenie-s safety she wasn-t aware that Reenie was a fake. I say that was a good imitation brother.  
  
Elder Toguro: *sword forms back into a hand* Thank you brother. *jumps back onto his shoulder*  
  
Eternal: *blood puddle comes behind the back*  
  
SS Moon: *crying* Mommy..  
  
Toguro: You better be self aware and get your senses fixed..or else you-ll be like your mother and you won-t get Reenie back. *turns and walks*  
  
( If you didn-t understand that, HE meant that she better train her senses better to sense people-s energy difference..well I-m starting to get confused but I mean like she can sense the real from the fake like Serena didn-t do. I hope that clears every thing up)  
  
SS Moon: *get-s angry* *eyes glow red(anger)* *holds hands up*  
  
Toguro: *freezes in place*  
  
SS Moon: *stand up slowly* *voice like a monsters* How dare you make this pitiful attack on my mother! You will die here and now.  
  
Toguro: *smiles*  
  
===================================================================  
  
Eros: *listening to the others talk and laugh* *senses**thinking* ((Serena. Aeris))Luna. Artemis.  
  
Luna & Artemis: Hm?  
  
Eros: I sense something bad.  
  
Puu: Puu?  
  
Artemis: What is it?  
  
Eros: I don-t want to worry the others but I think the girls are in trouble. BAD trouble. I sensed it.  
  
Luna: Then let-s go.  
  
Diana: I-ll come too.  
  
Artemis: No, you stay here. & Don-t say anything that we mentioned Aeris and Serena. *jumps off*  
  
Eros: *flies and opens the door*  
  
Hotaru: Where are you guys going Eros?  
  
Eros: um..We-re going for some fresh air. *flies*  
  
Kayko: Something seemed wrong with Eros. Is she okay?  
  
Botan: Oh I-m sure the cats and her went to sniff out new competition for the semi-finals. Now let-s get back on saying the ways Yusuke and Puu are alike!  
  
Yusuke: You know you don-t have to do that!  
  
*everyone laughs*  
  
====================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *body slams into tree**unconscious**blood coming from back*  
  
Toguro: You-re gunna have to get better.. or else you both won-t make it. That goes for your friends too. *vanishes from view*  
  
SS Moon: *body into tree**blood coming from back* *lifeless*  
  
Eternal: *laying on the ground* *lifeless* *body in a blood puddle*  
  
*dramatic music ends*(just for my fun ^_^)  
  
Me; Oh, I wasn-t expecting to write that. I wonder what changed my mind..  
  
Serena: TRUTHFULLY I THINK YOU-RE WEIRD FOR PUTTING ME AND AERIS LIKE THAT.  
  
Raye: I on the other hand want to know what happens, next.  
  
Me: Well, I thought I left a thriller so go read on to the next chapter to see what happened and what will happen next! 


	18. Trying not to be dead is the good answer

Raye: Bulla-Aeris would like to appoligize to acknowledge Senshi-s Tenshi-s idea for putting Jin back in so she thanks you very much and she-s sorry she didn-t put you in earlier.  
  
Me: Tankie-Tankie! ^-^  
  
Serena: Could you get to the summary on what happened last time please?!  
  
Me: Okay, you say it Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Why should I say it? I wasn-t even there.  
  
Raye: nor was I  
  
Me: *looks at Serena*  
  
Serena: *sighs* Oh fine.  
  
Last time on Bullying to the Limits..I think that-s what she called the story? A Surprise visit from Genkai alarmed both me and Aeris. She said that she can help awaken our ultimate forms. Mine being Sailor Cosmos and Aeris-s being Celestial Sailor. Alittle fact about them..or us..: Cosmos was is the mother of Celestial Sailor. Both beings have major powers that can crush any enemy that stands in their way. They may seem friendly looking but deeply, they do not give mercy to anyone. ( I know that may not be Sailor Cosmos-s profile but just for this story I-m making her say that.) Toguro probably knew that so that-s we his older brother was a imitation Reenie and stabbed me in the heart! Not only that, Aeris was crushed as well..could we really be dead? How will the others find out? What will happen to our team in the semi-finals?  
  
========================================================================  
  
*KOENMA-S VIP BOX*  
  
Koenma: Seeing my team fight all these other goofs seem boring to me. & I can-t believe I have to be here to watch this again tomorrow!!  
  
Ogre: It-s a good thing you have a good patience sir.  
  
Eros: *in a teenage girl form* *burst through the door* Koenma! Come quick!  
  
Koenma: *sighs* What-s wrong now Eros?  
  
Eros: *tears falling down quickly* It-s Aeris & Serena! I can-t sense them at all!  
  
Koenma: BEJESSUS YOUR RIGHT! *jumps down*  
  
Eros: Luna and Artemis are already looking for them! I suggest it was stupid sneak attack from Toguro! Come quickly and follow me! *runs*  
  
Koenma: *turns into his teenage self* Let-s go Ogre!*runs*  
  
Ogre: Wait for me! *runs*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Raye: *looking out the window*  
  
Lita: What-s wrong Raye?  
  
Raye: The sky is getting darker.  
  
Yusuke: What do you expect? Demons here give off a negative energy here.  
  
Mina: It-s not that you doofus, it-s already late.  
  
Raye: I-m getting worried about Serena and Aeris.  
  
Yukina: me too.  
  
Kuwabara: Don-t worry, Yukina! Eros and the cats went out for fresh air! I- m sure they-ll run into each other!  
  
Shizuru: *hits him over the head* You never give up don-t you?  
  
Raye: *looking out* ((Serena..))  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*FOREST*  
*STARTS TO RAIN*  
  
SS Moon: *still smashed into a tree* *blood still coming out of back**lifeless*  
  
Eternal: *still on ground in blood puddle**lifeless*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Luna: *running with Artemis* SERENA! AERIS!  
  
Artemis: Where are you girls?!  
  
Luna: *stops suddenly*  
  
Artemis: What-s wrong Luna? Did you see them? *stops to a halt**sees their bodies* Oh no..  
  
Luna: *runs to Eternal* *tears flowing down* *starts shaking her* SERENA!!  
  
Eternal: *getting shook but still lifeless*  
  
Artemis: *goes over to Aeris* No!  
  
Eros: *voice from afar* ARTEMIS! LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! I BROUGHT KOENMA WITH ME!  
  
Luna: *crying*  
  
Artemis: *yells* WE-RE HERE! WE FOUND THEM!  
  
Eros: *runs with Teenage Koenma and Ogre* *stops and gasps*  
  
Teenage Koenma: Oh no!  
  
Ogre: *scared*  
  
Luna: What are you 3 just doing there?! Check if they-re still alive!!  
  
Eros: *goes over to Aeris*  
  
Teenage Koenma: *goes over to Serena with Ogre* I-ll check the heart beat while yo check the pulse!  
  
Ogre: Right!  
  
Eros: *puts head against SS Moon-s chest*huh?*grabs her wrist and checks for a pulse* This is weird! Aeris-s heart isn-t going but she has a pulse!  
  
Teenage Koenma: Same for Serena!  
  
Ogre: Are they still alive?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Aeris-s case may not be so bad but I don-t know about Serena-s! She-s barely! *takes Serena* Ogre! You take Aeris! We-ll take them to the my room! Eros, you get Yukina and try not to worry everyone else!  
  
Eros: Right!  
  
*all runs in different directions*  
  
Luna: Oh please save them.  
  
Artemis: *sad*  
  
*thunder crashes*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*LATER*  
*HOTEL ROOM*  
  
*all laughing*  
  
Eros: *bursts through the room all wet*  
  
*all look*  
  
Mina: Oh my gosh, Eros, what happened?  
  
Eros: *trying to catch breath* Toguro and his brother sneaked attacked Super Sailor Moon and Eternal real badly!  
  
*all gasp*  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!  
  
Botan: Where are they?!  
  
Eros: Koenma-s taking them to his room All I need is Yukina and Yusuke and Raye if they want to come, the rest of you have to stay here!  
  
Raye: *grabs Yukina-s arm* Let-s go.  
  
Yukina: *nods*  
  
*all run out*  
  
Kayko: *teary* Oh..Serena and Aeris could be dead! *Starts crying*  
  
Shizuru: *comforting her*  
  
Kuwabara: DARN THAT TOGURO!  
  
Lita: Hey! Calm down!  
  
Kuwabara: How can I calm down?! That guy attacked 2 of my closes friends! *runs out*  
  
Lita: *runs after him with Shizuru* Kazuma!  
  
Botan & Michelle : *both comforting Kayko*  
  
Hotaru: *sad*  
  
Puu: *sad* puu..  
  
Diana: *crying*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Teenage Koenma: *puts Eternal next to SS Moon* Try to stop Serena from bleed Ogre and I-ll start healing Aeris!  
  
Ogre: Yes sir! *goes into other room and get-s medical stuff* *rips cloth and starts to cover Eternal-s wounds from the back to the front*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both lifeless still*  
  
Eros: *comes into the room with the others*  
  
Yusuke: SERENA! *goes over to her*  
  
Raye: We-ve brought Yukina, what should she do Koenma?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Yukina! I hope you studied well on recovery power!  
  
Yukina: Yes I did!  
  
Teenage Koenma: Good! Now put them into good use and start healing Serena!  
  
Yukina: yes! *goes over to Eternal* *gasp**teary*  
  
Raye: I know it may be shocking but try not to look at it Yukina!  
  
Yukina: *nods* *starts healing Eternal*  
  
Yusuke: *shaking Eternal* YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF LIKE THIS! YOU-RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME!  
  
Eros: Yusuke, please. She can-t hear you. I suggest you get out of the way so they can heal them.  
  
Yusuke: *growls**yells out loud*I-LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN START THE FINALS! *runs out*  
  
Eros: No!  
  
Teenage Koenma: Just leave him be, Eros. Let him get his anger out. Go get Botan and all the healers! We need all we can get!  
  
Eros: Right! *disappears*  
  
========================================================================  
  
*all worried*  
  
Hiei: *comes in * Why the pity party?  
  
Amara: Serena and Aeris have been seriously injured by toguro.  
  
Hiei: What?!  
  
Trista: IT-s true. He sneaked attacked them. They-re barely alive.  
  
Hiei: *speechless*  
  
Kurama: Don-t even bother going after Toguro. Kuwabara already went running out. I-m guessing Yusuke did too.  
  
Hiei: *Disapears in a flash*  
  
Eros: *reappears*  
  
Michelle: What-s up ,Eros? Any update?  
  
Eros: Yukina and Koenma are healing them right now as we speak. Botan. Hotaru. We need your healing power help. So come with me.  
  
Botan: Right!  
  
Hotaru: *get-s up and walks to Eros*  
  
*all disappear*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Shizuru & Lita: *both running in the rain*  
  
*thunder crashes*  
  
Shizuru & Lita: Kazuma!  
  
Lita: *sees him running with his spirit sword* There you are! *holds hands up*  
  
Kuwabara: *freezes in place and drops his sword* Let me go right now Lita!  
  
Lita: *holding hands up* No!  
  
Kuwabara: & why not?!  
  
Shizuru: She-s not letting you go because if you do find Toguro you-ll die in an instant! Remember last year?! Yusuke almost died because of him! I would rather have you die by something else then by him! So don-t go!  
  
Lita: Listen to her, kazuma. You can-t do this. *puts hands down*  
  
Kuwabara: *drops to knees*  
  
Lita: *comes to his aide**puts a hand on his shoulder* Look, I know they-re some of your closest friends but you ought to know Serena and Aeris by now. You know they won-t die unless they were really fighting and they were ready! They won-t go down with a actually fight! So they-re not dead!  
  
Kuwabara: *holding anger in*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Eros: *appears with Botan and Hotaru* I-ve brought Botan and Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru & Botan: *both look and cover their eyes*  
  
Raye: Enough being scared, hurry and heal them!  
  
Botan: *goes over to Aeris and starts healing her with koenma*  
  
Hotaru: *sits next to Yukina and starts healing Serena*  
  
So they-re in the process of healing the two fallen fighters..but we still don-t know what-s gunna happen in the semi-finals. Will Teenage Koenma, Botan, Yukina and Hotaru be able to heal the girls or will they suffer the worst possible thing in their lives..death. 


	19. One half of the truth is finally out

Chapter 19! Whoo-wee! Don-t I ever get tired? I-m like a writing maniac! I write like 3 chapters a day! ^_^ Crazy, huh? Oh well..enough talk! Let-s begin!  
  
Where we last left off was that the healers Teenage Koenma, Botan, Hotaru and Yukina were trying to heal the fallen fighters Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Moon who were mysteriously attacked by Toguro and his brother when they weren-t on their guard. Can they save them in time? Or will they just..die and go to spirit world? In this chapter you-ll see what happens!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*ETERNAL-S DREAM*  
  
Eternal: *wakes up* huh? *rubs eyes* It-s complete blackness..*gasp* Aeris? *sits up quickly*  
  
Genkai-s voice: She-s not here you meatball head, she-s trying to fight for her own life as well!  
  
Eternal: Genkai?  
  
Genkai: *appears* Yes it-s me. I overseen what happened to you both.  
  
Eternal: *crosses arms* How is it you are able to enter my dream?  
  
Genkai: I entered Aeris-s too by my spirit energy. It-s because I-m a psychic I can do such stuff. & yo know the other way of course.  
  
Eternal: That answers that question. *get-s up* Why are you here?  
  
Genkai: I have to agree with Toguro. You both were unguarded and you need more skill to sharpen your senses.  
  
Eternal: Okay, just because you and Toguro had a little thing some what years ago-  
  
Genkai: SHUT UP!  
  
Eternal: *scared* Okay..Shutting up now.  
  
Genkai: Tell me, what make that fake Reenie drawn to you?  
  
Eternal: Well, they had the same energy signal & it looked like Reenie of course and my conscience really missed Reenie &-oh my gosh I am a meatball head.  
  
Genkai: *nod* Exactly. Now, once you wake up, I-ll be at the same cave. I want you and Aeris to come but by flight. You got yourselves like this by walking-you could-ve used your other type of transportation.  
  
Eternal: What exactly are you going to do with us..again?  
  
Genkai: I already told you before, meat-ball brain. But to refresh your memory again..I-m going to help awaken Cosmos and Celestial inside both of you if you think you can handle the training.  
  
Eternal: Sounds okay.  
  
Genkai: *turns* I also told Aeris to don-t tell anyone that I-m alive. That goes for you.  
  
Eternal: Sure.  
  
Genkai: See you.  
  
*END OF DREAM*  
  
Eternal: *wakes up in a flash* *feels her bandaged chest*  
  
SS Moon: *has a bandaged stomach* *sitting on the bed* She visited you too, mom?  
  
Eternal: *sits up* Yeah. I think we have to go right away.  
  
SS Moon: But what are we going to tell everyone? They-re gunna worry about us again.  
  
Eternal: We-ll leave a note.  
  
===================================================================  
  
*HOTEL ROOM*  
  
Kayko, Shizuru, Botan & Mina: *all sleeping on the couch*  
  
Lita & Kuwabara: *both sleeping on the floor* (It-s not what you think! They-re just sleeping on the floor!)  
  
Yukina: *sleeping in a bed*  
  
Hotaru: *sleeping in the other bed*  
  
Michelle & Amara: *sleeping in their OWN sleeping bags*  
  
Trista: *sleeping in a arm chair*  
  
Raye: *sleeping in the other bed*  
  
Yusuke: *looking out the window*(So he did come back!)  
  
======================================================================  
  
Kurama & Hiei: *both come in the room*  
  
Kurama: *looks around* They-re not here.  
  
Hiei: They must-ve flew out. *sees the note* *reads it*  
  
**To whoever finds this,  
  
As you might-ve guessed we are fine, finer than fine. We have recorvered completely. WE survived for some of you who wouldn-t think we would make it. We mean you Hiei because Aeris knew you were gunna check on us first. I don-t blame you. Anyway, you-re wondering where we are? We-re flying around. & we-re suppressing our energies so none of you guys wouldn-t find us. Sorry but you guys can-t look for us because..well all we can say is that we-re training. Our injuries are rather small now but we will live. We- ll be back tonight so that way you can yell a us then for being such idiots? Deal?  
  
Serena & Aeris  
  
Hiei: *crumbles paper*  
  
Kurama: They-re off on their own again?  
  
Hiei: They-re suppressing their energies so they won-t be found. No matter. *throws paper* *walks towards the door*  
  
Kurama: Where are you going?  
  
Hiei: To over look this training of theirs.  
  
Kurama: It-ll be hard finding them.  
  
Hiei: I know. That-s why your coming with me.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Eros: *in regular form holding a letter*  
  
Yusuke: hm? *turns* What-cha got there Eros?  
  
Eros: It-s a letter from Serena and Aeris. I think they recovered.* hands him the letter*  
  
Yusuke: *reads quickly* *getting angry* That-s just like them! Even for Serena! *runs*  
  
Eros: Where are you going?  
  
Yusuke: I-m gunna find them of course!  
  
Eros: But they-re supposedly suppressing their energies. You can-t sense them!  
  
Yusuke: I can-t but you can. You-re coming with me.  
  
================================================================  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both flying*  
  
Eternal: There-s the cave! * both fly down and land*  
  
SS Moon: We-re here Master Genkai!  
  
Eternal: Show us what you-re going to do!!  
  
Genkai: *walks up from the cave* *Stops* Hello.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: Hi.  
  
Genkai: *turns and walks inside the cave* Follow me.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both follow her inside*  
  
Genkai: *still walking* Exactly 1 year ago, I trained Yusuke here. I gave him the spirit wave and here was where he suffered the side effects of having it.  
  
SS Moon: What kind of side effects?  
  
Genkai: Like something was about to burst out of his stomach. He was screaming in pain and kept blacking out.  
  
Eternal: Sounds bad.  
  
Genkai: It does. Good thing he didn-t give in to the pain or else he would- ve died.  
  
Eternal: *gasp*  
  
Genkai: Don-t worry Serena. He didn-t. You-ve known him almost all your life. He wouldn-t succumb to that kind of pain that you two will experience.  
  
Eternal: GAH!  
  
SS Moon: *annoyed* Oh great, here we are still recovering and we-re about to suffer more pain. I suppose we-ll be having a quiet tea time after this?  
  
Genkai: *stops*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both stop*  
  
Genkai: Sit.  
  
*girls sit*  
  
Genkai: *sits*  
  
Puu: *flies towards them* Puu!  
  
SS Moon: Oh! Look who-s here!  
  
Eternal: I guess he-s been worried about us. He has his connection with Yusuke.  
  
Puu: *lands in SS Moon-s lap*  
  
Genkai: Now that the fur-ball is here, I can actually give you your lesson. Are you two listening well?  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both nod*  
  
Genkai: *takes out Serena-s mythology book*  
  
Eternal: Hey! That-s my book!  
  
Genkai: You should thank him for retrieving it for me. *starts flipping pages*  
  
Eternal: So you-re the one who took it?  
  
Puu: *sad face of huilt* Puu.  
  
Eternal: *pets it on the head* That-s okay, at least you didn-t scratch it or left any spirit suprises I-m happy!  
  
SS Moon: *annoyed* Of course you are.  
  
Genkai: *stops* *faces book towards them* I-m sure you both know who these two are.  
  
SS Moon: Of course. They-re our ultimate forms Celestial Sailor and Sailor Cosmos. We know. We saw. What else?  
  
Eternal: *hits her over the head*  
  
SS Moon: OW!  
  
Eternal: Would you listen for once? By golly, you-re just like your father.  
  
SS Moon: *rubbing head* Continue..Genkai..ugh..  
  
Genkai: I will be casting many spells on you both and some both of you won- t really like it.  
  
SS Moon: Of course, spells are painful.  
  
Genkai: When I transferred the spirit wave power I didn-t transfer it all to him. I kept some of it to myself because I predicted 1 year later both of you will need it.  
  
Eternal: So that-s why you didn-t use it against Toguro?  
  
Genkai: *nods* I wanted to die to make sure Yusuke would use the spirit wave correctly. (I do not know if Toguro died or not at the end because I haven-t finished watching the end of the YUYU series. I-ve been following what-s been on tv and episode guides on the internet) It seems that he didn- t & Toguro was left alive.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both listening*  
  
Genkai: That bonehead showed everything he got out there but his skills weren-t as great. Even his demon side didn-t act as helpful as it would be. That-s why I am going to awaken your inner forms and teach you how to control them because as you know Cosmos and Celestial weren-t really friendly around mortals. You-ll need a sense of discipline and control to handle the forms because we you turn into them and you can-t control them..you-ll be lost and they-ll take control destroying everyone and everything.  
  
SS Moon: I-m guessing Toguro wants to fight us himself so is that why you- re teaching us?  
  
Genkai: Yes. I also wanted to ask you something Serena.  
  
Eternal: Huh?  
  
Genkai: Why are you keeping Aeris a secret from Yusuke?  
  
SS Moon: She-s not keeping me a secret, he already knows who I am. He heard me call her mom. I feel even weird calling him by his name! I even called him a jerk-head.  
  
Eternal: I-m sure he deserved that jerk-head name.  
  
SS Moon: Right on! *both slap up high*  
  
========================================================================= *Hiei & Kurama listening from a high tree top*  
  
Genkai-s voice: Tell me, Serena. How long are going to keep the secret that Aeris is Yusuke-s daughter from the future?  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *both gasp*  
  
Eternal-s voice: When he-s full and ready to. I mean I-m sure he-s gunna yell at me for almost dying but he won-t forgive me on this one!  
  
Genkai-s voice: You-re going to have to let the boy know sometime before this tournament-s over. Hiding the truth may destroy your relationship you have with him.  
  
Eternal-s voice: Relationship? What are you talking about? That snot-head doesn-t care about me. He just cares if we get to the finals and destroy Toguro.  
  
Genkai-s voice: You-re doubting yourself Serena. You should see in his heart that he truly cares about you.  
  
Eternal-s voice: Yeah whatever.  
  
SS Moon-s voice: She-s a not a believer until she really sees it.  
  
Genkai-s voice: (remember all these voices are coming from inside the cave that Hiei and Kurama are listening from) What about you Aeris?  
  
SS Moon-s voice: huh? What about me?  
  
Genkai-s voice: I see you have Hiei teaching you new tricks.  
  
Hiei: *grunts*  
  
SS Moon-s voice: No way! He-s was just my teacher for only one day! He-s a good friend but nothing more. If he ever found out that my father was the one that beat him the first time around when they first met when he was trying to save Kayko he wouldn-t dare talk to me again.  
  
Eternal-s voice: I-m sure that-s not true.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Moon: Oh what do you know?! You have a guy crazy about you!  
  
Eternal: Could we get off your father-s case just for a little while and get to the program?  
  
======================================================================  
  
SS Moon-s voice: But Genkai was the one who brought it up!  
  
Yusuke: *peeks out of the bush*  
  
Eros: Yusuke, you didn-t hear that did you?  
  
Yusuke: *speechless*  
  
Look-s like the ol boy did hear it! Finally! The secret is out! Hiei and Kurama heard it too! How will Aeris-s *relationship* with Hiei turn out? What about Serena-s and Yusuke-s? & What the heck will they do about the semi-finals because both sailor soldiers are still injured! 


	20. Some future memories return

Chapter 20! Whew..20 chapters in 6 or 7 days? Wow..I wonder what keeps me going..  
  
Serena: Orange Gaterade?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, but you-re not doing anything sporty.  
  
Koenma: Oh yes she is. She invented the new sport.  
  
Serena & Yusuke: & what is that?  
  
Me: The sport of fast writing.  
  
Yusuke & Serena: *both fall and groan* What kind of sport is that?  
  
Koenma: Just begin the chapter!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Where we last left off, Genkai told Eternal and SS Moon to come to the cave that they were supposed to meet in the other day if they weren-t attacked mysteriously to awaken their inner forms of Sailor Cosmos and Celestial Sailor. The most dangerous forms on the planet. But still don-t forget here, Serena promised Raye that she and Aeris wouldn-t transform in to these two beings because she too knows the powers that Cosmos and Celestial can create if they are ever released but Genkai is not teaching them (Serena and Aeris) How to control it and she-ll have (Genkai) another thing in store for all the scouts..to turn them into Ultra Super Sailors. (Pretty cool, eh?) But what is important is concentrating on Eternal and SS Moon. But guess who over heard them talking about Aeris father? Hiei, Kurama, Eros and the father himself..Yusuke. Let-s see what happens next. (But do not worry. HE only heard that part, not the ultimate form parts)  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Eternal: Alright Grandma, you can transfer that rest of that spirit wave junk to us now.  
  
Genkai:: Junk? JUNK?!  
  
Puu: *scared and hides in SS Moon-s lap* PUU!!  
  
SS Moon: *hugs puu* Oh don-t mind her Genkai, she wants to get this over with before the gang starts looking for us.  
  
Yusuke: TOO BAD!  
  
*All look*  
  
Eternal: DAH!  
  
Yusuke: I heard what you were all talking about! I-m too young to be a father! What the heck is going on?!  
  
Hiei: Yes, I would like to know too.  
  
SS Moon: Hiei?!  
  
Eternal: Eros?! Did you bring them here?!  
  
SS Moon: I thought our energies were suppressed mom!!  
  
Eternal: They were! *glares at Kurama and Eros* Only you two know our scents just because both of you happened to be animals.  
  
Kurama & Eros: *both nervous smiling*  
  
Eros: It was either that or else Yusuke-s gunna use the spirit gun on me.  
  
Yusuke: I want answers & I want it now!!  
  
Genkai: & you will get answers Yusuke. *turns the page* Look at the book.  
  
Yusuke: *looks* Yeah. It-s a guy and two girls.  
  
Genkai: Those 2 girls happen to be Serena-s and Aeris-s reincarnations you dimwit. And that man is your future self!  
  
Yusuke: Me?!  
  
Hiei: Him?!  
  
Genkai: Yes you. You are also a reincarnation. You are King Endymion of all worlds. Just like Serena is Neo-Queen Serenity. You both rule every thing that is living and non-living.  
  
Yusuke: I know that King stuff that I-m going to become in the future but why am I going to marry *points to Eternal* her?!  
  
Eternal: Oh sorry I-m not Kayko.  
  
Genkai: This is 1000 years into the future block head!  
  
Ysuske: 1000 years? I-ll still be alive?  
  
Genkai: Of course you would. Your demon side won-t let you die so easily. Serenity and Aeristotle would also be alive because of Lunarian heritage they are immortal so they never die.  
  
Yusuke: *confused*  
  
Eternal: He-s confused Genkai. He still doesn-t understand.  
  
Luna: *comes out from the depths of the cave* Perhaps I can help Yusuke remember.  
  
Yusuke: oh yeah? & what can you do?  
  
Luna: *sits in front of him* touch the book.  
  
Yusuke: *sits next to Eternal and puts a hand on the book* ..What-s supposed to happen, cat? I don-t feel anything- *gasp*  
  
*MEMORIES RETURN*  
  
**MEMORY 1**  
  
(these are future memories not past)  
  
Serenity and Endymion: *both looking over the balcony*  
  
Aeristotle: *running through the garden with Eros(in dog form)**laughing*  
  
Eros: *barking happily*  
  
Aeristotle: (in this memory she-s 5 years old) *stops* *waves*  
  
Serenity & Endymion: *both smile and wave*  
  
**MEMORY 2**  
  
Endymion: Time for bed Aeristotle!  
  
Aeristotle: (still in a 5 year old body) *trying to climb into the bed*  
  
Endymion: *pushes her up*  
  
Aeristotle: *goes under the covers*  
  
Endymion: *tucks her in*  
  
Aeristotle: *in the cute 5 year old voice* Papa, can you tell me a bed time story?  
  
Endymion: *sits next to her* Okay, what would you like to hear this time, dear?  
  
Aeristotle: Tell me the story about Eternal Sailor Moon!  
  
( I know this maybe similar to the Sailor Moon one but I thought I may change it a bit)  
  
Endymion: She just happens to be your favorite, isn-t she?  
  
Aeristotle: *big smile* YUP!  
  
Endymion: Well , here goes. *starts telling the story*  
  
Serenity: *peeks in * *smiles*  
  
Aeristotle: *sleeping*  
  
Endymion: **kisses her on the forehead good nite*  
  
**MEMORY 3**  
  
*Aeristotle is now her teenage self*  
  
SS Mercury & Mars: *both put cake down*  
  
ALL: Happy Sixteenth Birthday Aeristotle!  
  
Aeristotle: *looking all around*  
  
*all friends gathered around*  
  
SS Venus: Hurry and make your wish!  
  
Aeristotle: Alright! *blows out candles*  
  
Serenity & Endymion: *both clap*  
  
*BACK TO PRESENT*  
  
Yusuke: *takes hand away*  
  
Luna: well? Did you get enough memories to convince you are the future king?  
  
Yusuke: *looks at Eternal*  
  
Eternal: *hand on cheek* *looking down*  
  
Yusuke: I guess I do.  
  
*all gasp*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Sorry about this short chapter but this was all I can think of right now! I apologize again if it sucked! I wasn-t really gunna make Yusuke say that! I was gunna make him disappear intill the finals came! GAH!! Oh well, I-m sure what I will think of next chapter will be more exciting! 


	21. A preview of the cosmic Moon Slave

Chapter 21 up and running! I may be going to Chapter 30 maybe it depends..  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Genkai: Okay, enough of this sentimental bull- are you girls ready to accept the training I-m going to give you both?  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both nodd*  
  
Genkai: Hiei. Kurama. Yusuke. I suggest you wait outside the cave if don-t want to see these girls in pain or if you all don-t want to get hurt.  
  
Yusuke: Well I-m staying.  
  
Hiei: I as well.  
  
Kurama: Me too.  
  
Genkai: Very well then. Then if they girl have the urge to hurt you , you best be on your best defense.  
  
Puu: Puu! *flies on Yusuke-s head*  
  
Eros: *flies with the book and sits next to Luna*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both stand up*  
  
SS Moon: We-re ready.  
  
Genkai: *stands up* First is the transfer of the rest of the spirit wave. It-s going to be very painful. Painful as the day you two were attacked by Toguro. Are you both still sure?  
  
SS Moon & Eternal: Now.  
  
Genkai: *starts glowing* *a blue energy ball comes out of her*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both tough*  
  
Yusuke: Be careful girls!  
  
Genkai: *makes the ball split into 2 parts and they enter the girls-s bodies*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both glow for a second then glow disappears* huh?  
  
SS Moon: That-s it?  
  
Yusuke: Wait for it.  
  
Eternal: *starts feeling the pain*  
  
SS Moon: huh? *starts feeling the pain*  
  
*Both fall on their knees and starts screaming*  
  
Kurama: *sort of scared*  
  
Eternal: *holding pain in*  
  
Genkai: That-s good Serena! You-re holding in the pain! Both of you don-t give in if you don-t want to actually die!  
  
Eternal: *pounding on the ground*  
  
SS Moon: *screaming* *hair keeps flashing from black to purple*  
  
Yusuke: What-s going on with her?!  
  
Genkai: It seems that the spirit wave has awaken Aeris-s other side. Your demon side actually. That-s why she-s trying to hold that transformation in!  
  
SS Moon: *fangs start to form then disappear again* *screaming*  
  
Eternal: *holding her stomach* *screaming* DARN YOU GENKAI!! AHH!!!  
  
SS Moon: *falls on her back with no pupils* *breathing slowly*  
  
Hiei: Is Aeris done?  
  
Genkai: No, that-s just the first part of it.  
  
SS Moon: *starts screaming again* *sits up holding the pain in*  
  
Hiei: *thinking*((You can do it Aeris. I know you can))  
  
Eternal: *holding pain in* *wings break off* *something starts bubbling in on her back*  
  
SS Moon: *back starts bubbling*  
  
Yusuke: Now what-s going on with their backs?!  
  
Genkai: They-re not giving in to the pain of this. Their transformation is almost complete. After they transform here they need to go through one more phase!  
  
Eternal: *angel wings start to burst out**Screams in pain*  
  
SS Moon: *screaming**angel wings burst through her back*(Oh and don-t worry, this wasn-t bloody! ^_^)  
  
*big glow explosion*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Raye: *wakes up* *sees a note on her bed* *reads*  
  
Raye,  
  
If you read this note then that means Aeris and I are fine. We are out on training our wounds are fully healed we just have scars. Tell the others that we-re fine so don-t worry about us.  
  
Serena.  
  
P.S. Do not come after us because we are suppressing our energies which you cannot sense. Ciao!  
  
Raye: Ugh! *get-s up* Hey guys!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both breathing slowly with no pupils*  
  
Hiei: Aeris?  
  
Yusuke: Serena?  
  
SS Moon: *weakly getting up*  
  
Eternal: *weakly getting up*  
  
Genkai: This is very good. You both acted real well on how you handle the pain unlike some other person I know.  
  
Yusuke: Hey!  
  
Eternal: *catches breath* What-s next?  
  
Genkai: Eros, the book.  
  
Eros: Oh right! *flies over to her and hands her the book*  
  
Genkai: Thank you.  
  
Eros: No..problem!  
  
Genkai:*flips pages* Ah, here they are. Girls, hold your hands up as I show you. *shows them*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both a hand up*  
  
Genkai: & repeat after me.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both nod*  
  
Genkai: *reads* ( Seriously it was so hard to make a spell out of scratch and trying not to copy it from another anime took at least more than an hour trying to come up with a idea for the Cosmic moon slave)(Okay I just made one up so don-t judge me if it sounds corny! & that it doesn-t rhyme because ya know some spells don-t have to rhyme!!) From Chaos runs through the blood of me,  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both repeat* From Chaos runs through the blood of me,  
  
Genkai: *reads* Let destruction cause those who stand before thee,  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both repeat* Let destruction cause those who stand before thee,  
  
Genkai: *reads* to cosmic moons to galaxy dust, let the power of chaos run through me as we are one  
  
Eternal & SS Sailor Moon: *both repeat* To cosmic moons to galaxy dust, let the power of chaos run through me as we are one.  
  
Genkai: Now say your names.  
  
Eternal: Eternal Sailor Moon. * red energy wave forms in hand*  
  
SS Moon: Super Sailor Moon. *red energy wave forms in hands*  
  
Genkai: Put those together.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both put their energy waves together which creates one big one*  
  
Genkai: *reads* By the names you hear we are your summoners,  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: By the names you hear we are you summoners,  
  
Genkai: *reads* Now give us the strength to defeat what lies ahead of us.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both repeat* Now give us the strength to defeat what lies ahead of us.  
  
*energy wave grows bigger*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both trying to handle the big energy wave*  
  
Genkai: *closes book* Then from their you would say Cosmic moon slave and aim it at whoever you-re going to aim it at.  
  
*energy wave splits back into 2 and floats in front of the girls*  
  
Eternal: What-s this now?  
  
Genkai: *smiles* That is the spirits of Cosmos and Celestial. The are finally awaken. Let them come into you.  
  
SS Moon: Will there be any pain in this one?  
  
Yusuke, Luna & Artemis: *all fall*  
  
Genkai: You-ll have to see for yourselves.  
  
*2 energy waves go into them which makes them glow for a second then turn to normal*  
  
*pupils return*  
  
Kurama: Was that it?  
  
Hiei: It seems so.  
  
Genkai: My job is done here.  
  
Eternal : Where are you going now?  
  
Genkai: Back to my home. *body turns into spirit ghost like*  
  
Eternal, SS Moon, & Yusuke: *all freak out* DAH!  
  
SS Moon: You were a spirit the whole time?!  
  
Genkai: I-m still dead aren-t I? Of course I am!  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* Sure you are.  
  
SS Moon: Before you go back to spirit World, Genkai, can you answer me a question?  
  
Genkai: What?  
  
SS Moon: *yells* HOW THE HECK TO WE GET THESE WINGS OFF! I HOPE THEY-RE NOT PERMANENT!!  
  
*birds fly away*  
  
Well, that-s the end of that chapter! Hope ya liked it! 


	22. The conversation

Chapter 22!  
  
YEE HAW!  
  
===============================================================  
  
*NIGHT*  
  
*all enter the Aeris-s and Serena-s room*  
  
(this time they had their wings off)  
  
SS Moon: Huh? Where did everyone go?  
  
Hiei: They probably went to see the half of the semi-finals like you two were supposed to earlier on.  
  
Eternal: Tish-tosh.  
  
Yusuke: Say what?  
  
SS Moon: *holds hand in front of herself* *changes back to Aeris* Well I-m going.  
  
Kurama: & Hiei & I will go with you . Won-t we Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I suppose. Why?  
  
Kurama: *nudges him*  
  
Hiei: Hm?  
  
Eternal: *eating an apple*  
  
Yusuke: *reading through a magazine*  
  
Hiei: Them?  
  
Aeris: *has Puu on her head* *grabs his shirt* Let-s go, shorty.  
  
*door shuts*  
  
Eternal: Ugh. I thought they-d never leave. Well if you wanna hang around here you can but I-m taking a nap. That stuff was really tiring.  
  
Yusuke: Don-t want to talk?  
  
*knock on the door*  
  
Eternal: Maybe if I know who-s this in front of the door. *opens the door*  
  
Jin: Hey there! *holds stuffed bunny up* *smiles*  
  
Eternal: Aw..  
  
Yusuke: Who-s there? *peeks* GOSH DARN IT! CAN-T WE EVEN HAVE A MOMENT TO TALK WITHOUT JIN BUTTING IN?!  
  
Jin: What-s his problem?  
  
Eternal: Uh..sadly I have no clue.  
  
================================================================  
  
*STADIUM*  
  
*DEMONS CHEERING*  
  
Kurama: *walks on ahead with Eros*  
  
Aeris: I wonder why he walked on ahead?  
  
Hiei: He is a wonder to us all.  
  
Aeris: *eyes on him*  
  
Hiei: What are you looking at?  
  
Aeris: *looks on ahead* Nothing..*sighs*  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Aeris: Do you hate me? *slaps herself on the head* Stupid question Aeris! *mutters* He hates every body.  
  
Hiei: I don-t hate everybody.  
  
Aeris: Oh yeah. You don-t hate everybody. You don-t hate Yukina who is your blood sister who you never me about!  
  
Hiei: You would-ve blabbered it out just like your mother.  
  
Aeris: *annoyed* Are you calling my mother a blabber mouth?  
  
Hiei: Maybe.  
  
Aeris: How can you call my mother a blabber mouth. She-s been keeping me a secret from Yusuke for awhile WHICH reminds me.  
  
Hiei: We-re almost at the stands.  
  
Aeris: Do you hate me now that you found out I happened to be your rivals daughter?  
  
Hiei: What kind of question is that?  
  
Aeris: I know..you like me don-t cha?  
  
Hiei: *blushes* What?  
  
Aeris: I know you do! I felt your feeling towards me when I was unconscious and when I was suffering to handle that spirit wave thingie!  
  
Hiei: That-s ridiculous.  
  
Aeris: You have to admit it sometime because after this tournament I-m going back home.  
  
Hiei: Back home?  
  
Aeris: Home. Crystal Tokyo. 1000 years into the future. & Don-t think I-m too young for you because I may be older that you so..  
  
Hiei: So what? You want me to give you a reason to stay?  
  
Aeris: *skipping ahead of him* Maybe!  
  
Hiei: *grunts*  
  
*STANDS*  
  
Aeris: *comes out*  
  
Kayko: Look! There-s Aeris!  
  
*all wave*  
  
Aeris: Hey!!  
  
*LATER*  
  
Aeris: *sitting next to Hotaru and Kuwabara* So you want Eros to fight as my mom? & Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru will substitute again for us?  
  
Botan: That-s right! Hotaru already told the committee!  
  
Aeris: Since when do you have connections with the committee?  
  
Hotaru: One of the committee members was really sick along time ago and my father cured him of the disease and that guy was so grateful that he said he would be in our debt forever so I told him about the semi-finals and in the finals you all would be fighting.  
  
Shizuru: That is if you make it of course.  
  
Amara: Of course we-re gunna make it! You all haven-t seen Michelle and I fight! We-ll knock those old elders with one punch!  
  
Kurama: *sitting next to Mina* Again you judge? I told you that Team Hurunomi are tougher than they look.  
  
Mina: & again you say that?  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Serena: Alright Buh-bye Jin, I-ll see you around.  
  
Jin: I-ll be rootin- you at the semi-finals then.  
  
Serena: *nervous chuckle*  
  
Yusuke: SHUT THE DOOR ALREADY!  
  
Serena: *shuts the door* *turns with a lion face* WHAT-S YOUR PROBLEM?!  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean?  
  
Serena: *almost tripping* *get-s back to her balance* When ever I try talking to another guy, you get angry. Why?  
  
Yusuke: You heard what grandma said..we get together in the future. Aeris is made. Would you imagine what Aeris what look like with pointy ears that wiggle when she get-s excited? I mean how in the heck did she get the purple hair from? Nobody in my family doesn-t have multy-colored hair and obviously your family doesn-t.  
  
Serena: She got it from my mom.  
  
Yusuke: Your mom? But your mom has blue hair & Sammy has brown hair.  
  
Serena: No Yusuke, my real mother Queen Selenity. The woman you saw in your dream. That was my real mother.  
  
Yusuke: You kidding.  
  
Serena: *annoyed* She is not my sister she is my mother . That-s why she looks so much like me but I-m sure she would take it as a compliment as you said she looks like my sister.  
  
Yusuke: Where is your real mother?  
  
Serena: She-s dead. She died 1000 years ago.  
  
Yusuke: *freaked out* Geh!  
  
Serena: If thinking what I think you-re thinking, no I am not 1015 years old. I-m just 15. I am a reincarnation. As the scouts, Aeris and you.  
  
Yusuke: The scouts are reincarnations?  
  
Serena: *sighs* Yes. Why do you think they stick around me and protected me from your verbal assaults against me when we were back at home? They are my loyal protectors and friends as they were in the past and are in the future. Ya get me?  
  
Yusuke: *nods*  
  
Serena: Honestly, *sits down* *crosses arms* I thought you would get mad and won-t talk to me for the rest of your life.  
  
Yusuke: Why do you think I would do that?  
  
Serena: I dunno..I guess it-s knowing you all these years you would act like that.  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* So you were thinking I would just run away from my new future family because of my punk reputation?  
  
Serena: Exactly!  
  
Yusuke: *face up close to her angry*  
  
Serena: *scared*  
  
Yusuke: I wouldn-t do that. *sits back down*  
  
Serena: But what the question is that-s bothering me is that.. how are you going to tell this to Kayko? She does know Aeris is my daughter from the future but you being the father? She-ll be crushed.  
  
Yusuke: You leave her to me, I-ll tell her. She-ll understand it from me.  
  
Serena: But how exactly?  
  
*lights go out*  
  
Yusuke: DAH! What happened?!  
  
Serena: It-s not even lightning out side! This is strange!  
  
*a yellow ball glows on the ceiling*  
  
Yusuke & Serena: *both look up*  
  
*ball comes down*  
  
*both look*  
  
Yusuke: It-s a fairy!  
  
Serena: That-s not a fairy, Yusuke..That-s my mom.  
  
DUM-DUM-DUM!!!!! 


	23. A Visit from Selenity

Just to refresh all of your memories I do not own YU YU or Sailor Moon! Okay?! Now let-s begin chapter 23!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*all the pictures of the semi-finalists appear on the screen*  
  
Koto: So! The teams are going to be matched up from top to bottom! Team Toguro vs Team Itchitaki  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
Koto: & Team Hurunomi vs The Sailor Scouts!!  
  
*demons boo*  
  
Demon: Get their ugly human faces off the screen!  
  
Aeris: Demons have no appreciation for greater power than themselves.  
  
Hiei: I-m sure they don-t.  
  
Aeris: And here you are, agreeing what I-m saying even though I may be talking about you.  
  
Hiei: Are you?  
  
Aeris: Sadly, no.  
  
(in my story..the toguro team is still alive too! Including Karasu & Bui but the fifth member..hm...I wonder)(I have this most cool idea ever that may reveal who the fifth member of the toguro team will be..muhahahahahahahahaha! ^_^)  
  
=========================================================================  
  
*Toguro-s team walks out*  
  
Demon: Hey look! There-s the deafeatless toguro team!  
  
*demons cheer* TOGURO! TOGURO!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Aeris: *looks*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Toguro: *points at her*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Aeris: I liked to see him try.  
  
Hiei: You think that phony Cosmic Moon slave will defeat him?  
  
Raye: huh?  
  
Aeris: Of course!  
  
Raye: what are you talking about?  
  
Aeris: Uh..  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: This pixie is your real mom?  
  
Selenity: Indeed I am, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: But Serena said you-re dead! & you-re pixie looking!  
  
Serena: *angry* Yusuke..This is your first time meeting my mother. Be nice.  
  
Selenity: *chuckles* Oh, my girl, you picked a good man.  
  
Serena: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Yusuke: Can you answer me some questions..uh..  
  
Selenity: Selenity.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, Yeah, Selenity, right. How come you-re like that and why are you here?  
  
Selenity: I always come when my daughter is in trouble!  
  
Serena: But I-m not in trouble..yet.  
  
Selenity: & to answer your other question, I-m like this because this is the only way I can communicate with you. This is my spirit. As you say a pixie. I was the one in your dream. Has Serena told you all about me?  
  
Serena: I did..mom. ..but I agree with Yusuke..why are you here? We were talking..  
  
Yusuke: HEY! Were you the one who made the lights go out?  
  
Selenity: Yes. I came here to explain Yusuke of what he will become in the future and who he really is but it seems that he already knows.  
  
Serena: How did you know? *gasp* Were you the one who sent Genkai?  
  
Selenity: I see you-re getting perceptive my darling.  
  
Serena: *annoyed* Uh.. yeah.  
  
Yusuke: I know Serena and I are going to get together and I know Aeris is also my daughter. Is there anything else?  
  
Selenity: *holds hand up towards him* If you both come with me..you-ll see.. *all vanish*  
  
========================================================================  
  
*LOCKER ROOM*  
  
Eros: *in Eternal Sailor Moon form* So what do you think? Do I look like her close enough?  
  
Aeris: Well, excluding your tail, I-d say you look exactly like my mother!  
  
Eros: *tail pops and vanishes*  
  
Hiei: You should get the voice right as well, not that high squeaky voice like Diana-s .  
  
Eros: *voice like Serena-s* like this?  
  
Trista: That-s perfect! *senses* huh! *garnet orb staff appears in hands* *holds it up*  
  
*an ice crystal comes and reflects off it*  
  
Aeris: What is it Trista?  
  
Trista: Get out here, old men!  
  
*Team Hurunomi comes out*  
  
Yuma: *old man chuckle*  
  
Aeris: *stands up* I say that was a lame assassination attempt.  
  
Kurama: I happen to agree.  
  
Yuma: So where-s the rest of your team? Are they packing their bags and getting ready to go home because you young-n-s know you all don-t have a chance against us. But kudos for getting this far.  
  
Eros: Kudos?  
  
Hiei: It means congratulations, dimwit.  
  
Eros:Oh.  
  
Aeris: Well excuse you all but you-re really not supposed to be here in the opposing teams- locker room! Our team will beat your team tomorrow regardless!  
  
Yuma: You better rest well as it will be your last night living on this earth. *leaves with his group**all laughing*  
  
Eros: Ooh! I can-t wait to get them tomorrow! GAH!!  
  
Aeris: We still need to work on you.  
  
Eros: Why?  
  
Hiei: You got the appearance down but you need to know the attacks.  
  
Eros: They couldn-t be hard, can they?  
  
Aeris: *Eternal-s septer appears in her hand* This might take all night.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
*big portal appears on the ceiling of Serena-s bedroom*  
  
Yusuke & Serena: *both fall out* AHH! *both land on the floor*  
  
*portal disappears*  
  
Yusuke: *yells * You could-ve made us land on something soft Selenity!!  
  
Serena: *get-s up quickly* I-m never going to do that again.  
  
Botan: *voice from the other room* Serena? Yusuke are you here?  
  
Serena: We-re coming! * both come out*  
  
*everyone staring at them*  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Shizuru: Did we disturb you two or what?  
  
Kuwabara: *perverted laugh*  
  
Serena & Yusuke: *both yell* YOU GUYS ARE SICK! WE WERE NOT DOING WHAT YOU THINK WE WERE DOING!  
  
*all running out laughing*  
  
Serena & Yusuke: *both angry and trying to catch their breath from yelling*  
  
Botan :*peeks with Kuwabara*  
  
*pillows get thrown to their faces*  
  
So that the end of that chapter! The semi-finals start in the next one! Just keep reading! I-mma take a break for now! 


	24. The SemiFinals begin!

I think we-re at least 10 chapters or less away from the grande finale! So prepare yourself dearest reader!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
*THE NEXT DARK MORNING*  
  
*all helicopters flying in* *men in suits coming out*  
  
Aeris & Hiei: *both watching from the air*  
  
Aeris: *holding onto Hiei-s hand*(You see the only way she can make another person fly with is if she-s connected with that person such as she-s holding Hiei-s hand) Who are those guys?  
  
Hiei: They-re probably millionaire guys that come to bet on your team to see if you all make it to the finals.  
  
Aeris: That much? Geez La-ouise..So many people are expecting them to win. So much pressure..  
  
Lita: *from on top of the stadium* Hey guys! The round is about to start! Get on down here!*flies*  
  
Aeris & Hiei: *both fly down*  
  
===================================================================  
  
*STANDS*  
  
Serena: *wearing her hair in a big blonde ponytail* *wearing a pair of sunglasses* I swear, how on earth did you two convince me to do my hair?  
  
Kayko: Well you needed a disguise of your hair because the demons are going to be wondering why is there 2 blondes with the same hair style?  
  
Shizuru: I say it looks nice.  
  
Serena: Mina almost looks like me.  
  
Mina: *sitting next to Kurama* What? Just because we have the same hair color we so do not look alike.  
  
Kurama: If you make your hair into meatballs I could see the resemblance.  
  
Yukina: but Mina-s hair to thick.  
  
Ami: So true.  
  
Serena: *whispers to Yusuke* Have you told her yet?  
  
Yusuke: Oh! So that-s what I forgot to do today!  
  
Serena: Oh you idiot! Tell her now!  
  
Yusuke: But the semi-finals are going to start!  
  
Serena: *points* Go!  
  
Yusuke: *grunts**walks*  
  
Kayko: Where-s Yusuke going?  
  
Serena: Dunno. You better follow him to see what he-s going to do.  
  
Kayko: *walks*  
  
Raye: How-s Yusuke going to tell her the news?  
  
Aeris: Mostly how is she going to take it?  
  
Serena: Yusuke said that he-s going to let her down and easy so she won-t get hurt.  
  
Raye: All of a sudden Yusuke-s listening to you?  
  
Serena: He just started to..appreciate me more.  
  
Raye: Sounds like he likes you!  
  
Serena: SHUT UP!  
  
Aeris: Obviously you two are going to fall for each other later in the future or else how can I be made?  
  
Ami: She has a good point.  
  
Serena: How come suddenly you-re in this convo?  
  
===================================================================  
  
Botan: *Waiting down at ringside with Artemis and Luna* Tell me, did Eros get to learn Eternal-s all of Eternal-s moves last night?  
  
Luna: Oh, it took Aeris all night to get it to Eros-s animal brain.  
  
Artemis: But she got it.  
  
Juri: Hello! Hello! I like to welcome all you beautiful people to the Dark Tournament-s semi- finals! My name is Juri as you remember me from last year-s semi-finals announcing! I did so well last year that the committee has decided to keep me!  
  
Koto: *at the sidelines* & I-m still here don-t worry! Fox-girl isn-t gone yet!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Aeris: But why did they put you there..again?  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Koto: I am here again at the sidelines in a announcer booth again! Here I will be commentating the fight as Juri acts as the announcer..*covers mic* I can-t believe they still kept her.  
  
Juri: I heard that!  
  
Koto: *hides behind desk**nervous laughing*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*IN THE HALL WAYS*  
  
*Uranus, Neptune & Pluto waiting*  
  
SS Uranus: Eros are you ready yet? They-re gunna call us out any second!  
  
SS Saturn: *comes out with Eros* I checked every detail from top to bottom and I just wanted to make sure you guys could re-check.  
  
SS Neptune: Eros, keep turning intill I tell you to stop.  
  
Eros: *keeps turning*  
  
SS Neptune: Stop  
  
Eros: *stops*  
  
*girls look around*  
  
SS Uranus: You guys see anything animal like?  
  
SS Pluto: Nope  
  
SS Neptune: Not me.  
  
SS Uranus: *looks* Oh.  
  
Eros: What? You still see an animal feature?  
  
SS Uranus: I can-t believe you guys couldn-t see the ears.  
  
Eros: *eyes up* Oh..*nervous chuckle* *pop**ears are gone* There.  
  
SS Uranus: That-s better.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Yusuke: So that-s the story.  
  
Kayko: *looking the other way**sad*  
  
Yusuke: Are you alright Kayko?  
  
Kayko: I can-t believe that you and Serena would actually get together.  
  
Yusuke: Are you saying you think I can-t get any?!  
  
Kayko: I-m not saying anything. Aeris does seem to act a lot like you. But she doesn-t look anything like you.  
  
Yusuke: She looks mostly like Serena but her demon form is mine.  
  
Kayko: So..are you guys..hooking up?  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?! NO WAY! I don-t like her that way!  
  
Kayko: Not yet, but you will. In the future.  
  
Yusuke: I hope this changes nothing between us and our relationship.  
  
Kayko: Our friendship will still be okay, Yusuke! *looks up at him teary*  
  
Yusuke: Are you going to cry?  
  
Kayko: No. *wipes tears with her arm* I-m just happy that a girl like Serena get-s a lucky guy like you. *smiles*  
  
Yusuke: You really think so?  
  
Kayko: Of course! Now let-s get back out there and support our favorite team!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah!  
  
====================================================================  
  
*both come out*  
  
Serena: *looking around like she-s a committed convict*(lol)  
  
Yusuke: *sits next to her*  
  
Serena: *whispers to him* How-d it go?  
  
Yusuke: Went smooth as a whistle.  
  
Kuwabara: Don-t you mean a baby-s bottom?  
  
Yusuke: *yells back at him* YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
  
Juri: Now let-s meet our 2 semi-finalists! *points to the left* Team Hurunomi!  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
*Team Hurunomi starts walking out*  
  
Juri: & the all girl team of The Sailor Scouts! *points to right*  
  
*demons boo*  
  
*The Sailor Scouts start to come out*  
  
Demon: Cheaters!  
  
Serena: Oh..I hope Eros memorized all my attacks.  
  
Yusuke: *slowly puts his hand on her hand*  
  
Serena: *looks at him*  
  
Yusuke: *watching out to the stadium*  
  
Serena: *looks back out at the stadium*  
  
Yusuke: *smiles*  
  
Shizuru: What-s up with them? I thought they hated each other.  
  
Kayko: They-re just making their future come faster than normal.  
  
==================================================================  
  
*both teams walk up to each other*  
  
Juri: Now since this is the semi-finals the winning team will obviously go to the Finals to see who will face off against who.  
  
Yuma: *chuckes*  
  
Juri: Fighters! You may choose your conditions for fighting!  
  
( I got this idea from watching the beginning of the Semi-Finals from YUYU)  
  
Yuma: I suggest we do *takes out 2 fortune tellers* Do the fortune teller!( I hope you guys know what that is!)  
  
*every being in the stadium, the scouts, Juri, Botan, Luna, Artemis, Koto, Koenma and Ogre all fall*  
  
Eros: C-mon old man! Get serious!  
  
Yuma: I am Serious! You pick and we-ll see who goes first. One of them has all of your names on it and the other has our names on it. *hands Eros a fortune teller* All of our names are on their and some are on twice. There-s a blank space meaning you can choose any one of us that you can fight. If you happen to get the same name twice you have to fight again.  
  
Juri: Do we have a deal scouts?  
  
SS Uranus: We have a deal!  
  
Juri: Very well! We will go by fortune tellers! You may pick now! *starting with the Hurunomi side!  
  
Yuma: What color Xeelu?  
  
Xeelu: blue  
  
Yuma: B-L-U-E! What number?  
  
Xeelu: 4  
  
Scouts: *all annoyed*  
  
Yuma: 1-2-3-4! Pick one last number!  
  
Juri: One last number will decide who on the Scout team who goes first!  
  
Xeelu: 8!  
  
Yuma: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8! *flips and looks* Super Sailor Neptune.  
  
SS Neptune: *tough*  
  
Juri: Scouts! Pick whoever from Team Hurunomi goes against Super Sailor Neptune!  
  
Eros: *turns to Neptune* Okay, Neptune. What color?  
  
SS Neptune: Purple.  
  
Eros: P-U-R-P-L-E! Next! Pick a number Michelle.  
  
SS Neptune: ..3  
  
Eros: 1-2-3! Pick one last number!  
  
SS Neptune: 6!  
  
Eros: 1-2-3-4-5-6! *flips paper and looks* Look like you-re up against Morty.  
  
SS Neptune: Which one of you is Morty?  
  
Morty: (short desc: he-s a huge giant with three eyes) Me young lady!  
  
Eros: DAH! You don-t look old!  
  
SS Pluto: That- s because giants don-t age. They stay alive as long as they don-t get killed.  
  
Eros: Oh.  
  
*rest of the girls step back to the sidelines*  
  
Juri: So it-s Morty vs. Super Sailor Neptune! You may begin!!  
  
Morty: *big spiked club appears in hands*  
  
SS Neptune: *smiles*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *eye twitching* *fake chuckle* Couldn-t they of chosen a non-lame way to choose who goes first?  
  
Serena: *fake chuckle* I agree. Well, Eros isn-t up which is good.  
  
Yusuke: *nods*  
  
Aeris: Goodness! I am so glad Eros is not up first!  
  
Hiei: I-m sure she got those powers in line of what you taught her in line.  
  
Aeris: You think I-m a good teacher?  
  
Hiei: I didn-t say none of it.  
  
Aeris: Fine. You suck at teaching then.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Kuwabara: Sad but true.  
  
Hiei: & when did you suddenly butt in this conversation?  
  
Kuwabara: I-ve just wanted to say my part.  
  
Lita: I-ve gotta teach you to mind your own business, Kazuma.  
  
Yukina: *giggles*  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Neptune: *water sword appears in hand*  
  
Juri: & what a cool move by Neptune creating a water sword in her hand!  
  
Koto: I say what a lame one.  
  
Eros: *yells* & who are you to judge?!  
  
SS Neptune: *swings sword around fast* *water sword disappears*  
  
Morty: & what was that? Just swinging your sword around like that? Who were you trying to hit? A tiny bug? *laughs*  
  
Botan: Hey pal! You might wanna look at yourself!  
  
Morty: huh? *looks at the 2 cut arms* DAH!!  
  
SS Neptune: You need to pay more attention.  
  
Juri: & what power Neptune-s water sword had! Who knew swords can be like that? Even plain ol water!  
  
Morty: my arms! You cut up my arms!  
  
SS Neptune: & That-s not the only thing! *holds hands up* DEEP-- *the planet Neptune appears in her hands* *turns and send it* *SUBMERGE!!  
  
Morty: *trying to run away* *get-s hit* AH!!!! *burns into nothingness*  
  
Juri: What power that attack had! & Super Sailor Neptune scores a point for her team!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koenma: *speechless* Did you see how many times she waved that sword?  
  
Ogre: Not really but that Deep Submerge attack was powerful.  
  
*both silent for a moment*  
  
Koenma & Ogre: *eyes get all red* We need eye drops!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei: That was amazing.  
  
Aeris: Don-t tell me you-re impressed by that little trick?  
  
Hiei: I might be.  
  
Aeris: GUH! I can do better than that.  
  
Hiei: You can be that fast?  
  
Aeris: If I had the time.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Botan: That was remarkable Super Sailor Neptune! You didn-t have to go to the Ultra form at all!  
  
SS Uranus: That giant was a weakling anyway. I could-ve handled him with my world shaking.  
  
Luna: I-m sure..  
  
SS Neptune: *steps down*  
  
========================================================================  
  
The semi finals have begun and Neptune has achieved a quick win for her friends-s team! Who will go next? Read the next chappie to find out! 


	25. 2 wins in a row! Eros is next?

Let us begin!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena: *sigh of relief*  
  
Aeris: What-s up mom?  
  
Serena: I knew Michelle would get through and I have faith in Amara and Trista but Hotaru and Eros? I mean Eros is the animal and Hotaru is so weak but when she-s Sailor Saturn it-s like it adds more strength to her.  
  
Kuwabara: As the cats described she is the goddess of the death and rebirth thing. Which is really cool I think.  
  
Shizuru: So having the power to see who dies and is reborn again is cool to you?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! IT-s like Hotaru -s god or something!  
  
Lita: *whispers to Shizru* Is it me, or is your brother getting weirder as the tournament progresses?  
  
Shizuru: It-s him.  
  
Kayko: I still don-t see why they could-ve choosen some other way of seeing who fights who.  
  
Ami: I happen to agree. They could-ve even flipped a coin!  
  
*All fall*  
  
Yusuke: That-s still a stupid idea.  
  
Aeris: Yeah, I agree with Yusuke. They could-ve done it the old fashioned way and step up.  
  
Yusuke: hey, hey, hey! Why so formal with me? I am your future dad, right? You can call me that!  
  
Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina: What?!  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah, you three don-t know, do you.  
  
Kuwabara: Why did you just tell Aeris to call you dad? IS that some creepy nickname?  
  
Serena & Aeris: *both fall of their seat slowly*AH!  
  
Yusuke: No you moron. I thought the cats explained the whole story?  
  
Yukina: You mean you-re Aeris-s future father?  
  
Yusuke: That-s right. & I live longer that any of you!  
  
Kuwabara: How long are we talking about?  
  
Yusuke: Serena and Aeris have Lunarian blood which makes them live longer than a regular human, when I marry into her family I-ll live as long as I want tooo!  
  
Aeris: I-ll tell you something cool though, Kazuma. I traveled 1000 years from the future to get here.  
  
Kuwabara: 1000 years?! That means-  
  
Serena: *annoyed* No you idiot. If you-re thinking she-s old you-re sadly mistaken. She traveled back here in her 5 year old body. Yusuke-s rare demon side made her age like she is now.  
  
Yusuke: Is it clear with you now?  
  
Kuwabara: So Aeris isn-t 1016 years old?  
  
Yusuke, Serena & Aeris: *all sigh*  
  
Aeris: If ever pass the semi-finals, I-ll ask Artemis or Luna to keep you update.  
  
Mina: I swear he never understands anything.  
  
Kurama: *smiles*  
  
Yusuke: So how -bout it, Aeris? Are you going to call me pops or what?  
  
Aeris: Here-s the thing..I still now feel weird that I now get to call you dad since I-ve been calling you Yusuke so it-ll take me some time, okay?  
  
Yusuke: *mutters* You got that trait from Serena.  
  
Serena: Hey!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Juri: Okay! Pick your next team member to fight! I-ll go over here to the Sailor Scouts because they won the last round.  
  
SS Neptune: Okay Uranus, choose a color.  
  
SS Uranus: yellow.  
  
SS Neptune: Y-E-L-L-O-W!  
  
SS Uranus : 3  
  
SS Neptune : 1-2-3 ! Pick one more.  
  
SS Uranus: 4  
  
SS Neptune: 1-2-3-4! *flips tab and looks* *shows her*  
  
SS Uranus: *yells at the other team* Alright! Which one of you is Yursha?  
  
Juri: Would Yursha please step up?  
  
Yursha: (desc: * small, short, ugly troll) *steps up* That-ll be me matey.  
  
Juri: *runs over to the other team* Okay, start doing your fortune telling to see who goes up from the sailor scouts!  
  
*girls watching*  
  
Eros: I-ll be sorry for the person who goes against him. *laughs out loud* That-s just too darn freaky!  
  
SS Uranus: Well she has the personality down like Serena-s.  
  
Botan, SS Neptune, SS Pluto & SS Saturn: *all nod*  
  
Juri: Uranus! Lucky you! You get to get up here!  
  
Botan, Eros, SS Neptune, SS Saturn & SS Pluto: *all start laughing*  
  
SS Uranus: *grunts*  
  
========================================================================  
  
*everyone laughing at the stands*  
  
Mina: *holding in laughter* Oh, I just feel so sorry for amara now!  
  
Raye: me too!  
  
Yusuke: That-s just too darn weird! She-s too tall and he-s too short!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koto: Well look at this fans! *holding in laughter* Super Sailor Uranus has to go against Yursha from..eh heh..TEAM HURUNOMI! *Starts laughing and pounding on her desk*  
  
SS Uranus: *angry and walking to the middle*  
  
Yursha: *smiling and walking *  
  
Juri: *holding in laughter* Okay fighters, you may begin!  
  
SS Uranus: Let-s get one thing straight shorty, you won-t win this.  
  
Yursha: *starts growing taller and larger*  
  
Juri: *scared*  
  
Koto: Well would you look at this! If you aren-t here you are missing something great folks! Yursha has grown from his shorty troll self to an enormous giant! Almost bigger than the stadium!!  
  
SS Uranus: *looking up* Ooh, boy..  
  
Botan: *scared* Can Amara beat something like that?  
  
Eros: I guess if she really tried!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *freaked out* I guess we were wrong to make fun of that little BIG guy.  
  
Serena: *scared* I guess you-re right..  
  
Aeris: *scared* I-m glad I-m not Amara right now..  
  
Kayko: *scared* Me too..  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Juri: Yursha, the small troll who came into this ring has turned into a really humungous one! I better get out of the way. This is my second year doing this and I don-t want it to end by getting squashed by Yursha! *runs out of the ring*  
  
Giant Yursha: *laughs* Who-s the shorty, now? See if you can dodge my stomping feet! * lefts foot and about to smash it on Uranus*  
  
SS Uranus: You demons forget. *jumps and flies up*  
  
Giant Yursha: What is this?! You can fly?  
  
SS Uranus: Yup! *flies up to his face* *energy wave forms in her hands* *Sends a powerful energy blast in between his eyes*  
  
Giant Yursha: *covers eyes in pain* AH!! *falls with a big earthquake jump* MY EYES! ROTTEN HUMAN!  
  
SS Uranus: & That-s not all! *holds hand up which the planet Uranus appears* *starts flying down fast* WORLD-SHAKING!*body hits the ground hard*  
  
*a large wrecking pathway heads towards the Giant Yursha*  
  
Giant Yursha: *Starts flying up* No!!!  
  
SS Uranus-s voice: I-m still not done yet! *flies up fast out of the big crater* * holds hand out* *yellow sword appears in her hand*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Ami: Is that the Space Sword?  
  
Aeris: No it can-t be! The space sword is no more!  
  
Kuwabara: It must be my spirit sword.  
  
Lita: No, she can-t do that either.  
  
Hiei: If she scores this, it-ll be 2 straight wins in a row.  
  
Aeris: That..would be so cool!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Juri: Amazing! Super Sailor Uranus is flying up with a yellow sword that appeared in her hand and it looks like to me that she-s going to pop the Giant Yursha like a balloon!  
  
Koto: How exciting!  
  
SS Uranus: *powers up* AHH!! *stabs Yursha I nthe stomach*  
  
Giant Yursha: Uh-Oh. *starts flying and deflating all around the stadium* *flies out of the stadium in a twinkle*  
  
Koto: & there! That once small Yursha, turned Giant only got popped by Uranus-s sword as if he was a balloon!  
  
SS Uranus: *flips down and land on her feet* *flips sword* *sword disappears*  
  
Juri: & The Sailor Scouts take another victory! Is there any way their reign of terror can be stopped?  
  
Eros: *yells* DON-T ACT LIKE WE HEARD THAT!  
  
Juri: Sorry..!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena: Oh my goodness..*runs*  
  
Yusuke: Where are you going?  
  
Kayko: I gotta go too.*runs*  
  
Shizuru & Lita: *both run*  
  
Yukina: Wait for me! *runs*  
  
Hiei: where exactly are they going?  
  
Aeris: You wanna know? They-re gunna pee. They drank a lot of liquid this morning.  
  
Hiei: That-s more than I needed to know thank you very much.  
  
Aeris: *scoffs*  
  
Yusuke: Hey.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Yusuke: You do sort of look like me.  
  
Aeris: I see nothing of me like you.  
  
Raye: You sure got his attitude, that-s for sure!  
  
Aeris: I so do not.  
  
Yusuke: You so do.  
  
Aeris: Oh whatever..  
  
========================================================================  
  
Botan: *holding the fortune teller* Here Amara, you pick since you won last time.  
  
SS Uranus: red.  
  
Botan: R-E-D! Next!  
  
SS Uranus: 2  
  
Botan: 1-2! One last number.  
  
SS Uranus: 6  
  
Botan: *flips the page and looks* Who-s Reduo?  
  
Juri: So girls, who did you get?  
  
Botan: Some guy Reduo.  
  
Juri: Alright! The Sailor Scouts have gotten Reduo! Who does Team Hurutomi have?  
  
Yuma: *yells* Eternal Sailor Moon!  
  
Eros:*freaks out* WHAT?!  
  
Juri: You heard him, get on up there, Eternal!  
  
Eros: *freaking out*  
  
SS Neptune: You heard her, Eros. I hope you-re ready. We all hope you-re ready.  
  
Eros: *nods* *flies up to the ring*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: How long could it take Serena to pee? She-s gunna miss herself fighting.  
  
Aeris: They seriously drank a lot.  
  
Hiei: Ah, you-re pupil is up to the test. Let-s hope your teachings really came through.  
  
Aeris: & if it doesn-t come through, what are you going t do to me? Ya gunna mock me demon boy?  
  
Kurama: You should watch what you say Aeris. Your words can really break through Hiei-s exterior and he could really get his feeling hurt.  
  
Aeris: Even if I try. It-s so easy for him to do it to me.  
  
Hiei: I hurt your feelings? When?  
  
Aeris: If you only knew Jagan man..  
  
========================================================================  
  
So it-s Eros in Eternal-s body against Reduo!(His description will be described in the next chapter) But why did Serena have to go pee now?! She- s missing her friened-s battle and depending how Eros does, she might ruin Serena-s reputation! 


	26. Eros has to go again?

Chapter 26 and still lookin- good! Let-s see what happens..  
  
==================================================================  
  
In the last chapter..Uranus went up making another second straight win in a row! Sounds like the scouts have a cool winning streak upon them! But Eros in Eternal Sailor Moon-s body is next..but here-s the thing. Since I said Eros was Puar-s OLDER sister(I never mentioned that) she passed the transformation school before she and Oolong and since she passed with flying colors she can hold her transformation long as she wants unlike Puar. Alright, but then Serena had to go pee(gross, huh? ) along with Kayko, Shizuru & Lita and Yukina before the next person was picked out. But what a good time to pee, Serena!  
  
Serena: What? I drank a lot of liquid like Aeris said in the last chapter!  
  
Whatever..anyway, It-s Aeris turn for her friend-s team..let-s hope she can make it a third straight win in a row.  
  
====================================================================  
  
*OUT SIDE IN THE BUSHES*  
  
Shizuru: Are you done yet?  
  
Serena: I drank a lot (three times a charm!)! *finishes* *comes out* I don- t see why all of you had to come with me. Only Yukina and Kayko really had to go too.  
  
Shizuru: We wanted to talk about the future.  
  
Serena: Future..  
  
Kayko: About you and Yusuke?  
  
Serena: You see..Kayko I-  
  
Kayko: Yusuke is yours now, Serena , so don-t worry about it. We are just good friends.  
  
Serena: Alright..what is it do you want to know?  
  
Shizuru: About the future.  
  
Serena: I-ll tell you what I learned from the future..what-s up?  
  
Lita: I already know so I can help too.  
  
Serena: *annoyed* Just ask away.  
  
*all sit down*  
  
Kayko: What-s Crystal Tokyo gunna be like in 1000 years?  
  
Serena: Well, where you live in now is gunna be future Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Shizuru: You mean our homes right now will be torn down and become a big kingdom?  
  
Serena: Well it-s sort of some ice age that freezes over the city and it becomes beautiful crystal palaces and homes.  
  
Yukina: Sounds beautiful.  
  
Serena: I have a picture of it in my mythology book but it-s back at the hotel which I could show you later.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Juri: BEGIN!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Eros: *nervous*  
  
Reduo: (desc: a ninja master) eh heh..*lunges*  
  
Eros: DAH! *get-s kicked in the face* *falls down hard* UFF!  
  
Juri: With a cunning first move by the ninja master, Reduo, Eternal Sailor Moon falls because she was unguarded!  
  
Eros: *starts getting up slowly*  
  
Reduo: *lunges again* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Eros: *panics* *holds feet up*  
  
Reduo: *runs into the feet and hurdles back*  
  
====================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Lame attempt but good first move!  
  
Hiei: *about to say something*  
  
Aeris: *grunts* Shut-up.  
  
Raye: You did teach her some Martial Arts right?  
  
Aeris: I taught her a couple, she said she knew a lot of moves already being in various human forms.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Juri: And what a weak attempt but still good by Eternal! Reduo, out of no where couldn-t stop his old man legs and he crashed into her legs which caused him to hurdle back wards.  
  
Reduo: *get-s up* *takes nun-chucks out* *starts flipping them around*  
  
Koto: Uh-Oh people here comes Reduo-s famous nun-chucks!  
  
Eros: *septer appears in her hand * *tough*  
  
Juri: & Eternal has brought out her eternal septer! Let-s see this battle get going with the weapons!  
  
===================================================================  
  
Serena: any more questions?  
  
Kayko: Will any of us be alive in the future?  
  
Lita: Oh man, that-s a hard one.  
  
Serena: I-m sure about myself, Aeris, Yusuke, and the scouts and the cats, but I-m not too sure about you all but I-m thinking Yukina would be there because she is a demon and demons have a long life expantency But the person you should ask is Aeris since she traveled all this time-ooh crap.  
  
Kayko: What?  
  
Serena: We-ve been sitting here all this time talking about Crystal Tokyo when we should-ve been in there watching the next match!  
  
Yukina: That-s right! The next match could be Eros!  
  
Teenage Koenma: *pops out of no where* I also have some questions about Crystal Tokyo such as do I still look good and handsome?  
  
*all slowly fall* AH!  
  
Serena: WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!  
  
Teenage Koenma: I just heard you came out here and I wanted to see if you were alright about that other day. I happened to be one of your daughter-s healers. & I see no thanks or gratitude for saving your life!  
  
Serena: I thanked Yukina and Hotaru..but Aeris Thanked Botan but you were never in sight so she can-t thank you yet untill the next time she sees you.  
  
Lita: So True.  
  
Teenage Koenma: *grunts*  
  
Serena: So what do you want? Answer to questions-what?  
  
Teenage Koenma: I just wanted to say that Eros is fighting and I think you all should come and look..  
  
Serena: Eros is fighting already?!  
  
Teenage Koenma: Come with me.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eros: *blocking everyone of Reduo-s nun-chuck attacks with the septer*  
  
Juri: Now that-s what I have to call ...good training!  
  
Koto: I-d have to agree with Juri there! Eternal is blocking everyone of Reduo-s nun-chuck attacks with that small septer! What skill!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Aeris: She-s getting the upper hand here. Feel the urge to say something, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I wish I did but I don-t.  
  
Yusuke: Why is Serena taking so long?  
  
Aeris: Oh would you stop worrying about her and worry about Eros trying to make a win here?!  
  
Mina: Looks intense.  
  
Raye: By blocking the nun-chuck attacks?  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eros: *blocks another attack**struggling*  
  
Reduo: Eh heh..  
  
Eros: *grunts* all you can do is laugh! *powers up* I-ll show you something to laugh about!  
  
Reduo: *pushes her back* *flips nun-chucks all around*  
  
Eros: Geh? *looks at stomach* GAH! *has her stomach with scratches* *freaks out* Those are sharp.  
  
Reduo: That was my famous nun-chuck distraction attack?  
  
Juri & Koto: The what now?  
  
Reduo: That-s not all I have left! *pushes her away with psychic powers*  
  
Eros: starts floating back* AH! You-re a psyche too?  
  
Reduo: Isn-t every one? *pushes her one last time* HA!  
  
Eros: *tip toeing before the ring*  
  
Juri: What I can tell is that Reduo has some sort of psychic power which is making Eternal step back out of the ring! What is she going to do?  
  
Eros: *keeps getting pushed back**trying to get a hold of her self*  
  
Serena:*runs with Kayko, Yukina, Shizuru, Lita & Teenage Koenma**all stop at the very front of the audience behind Koto* C-MON..SERENA! Use one of those fancy tricks!  
  
Eros: Fancy tricks?*hits the wall* Oh!*flies out*  
  
Juri: & a comeback from Eternal is in order it seem like!  
  
Eros: *pointing at Reduo* SILVER MOON-  
  
Reduo: *running towards her with his nun-chucks*  
  
Eros: CRYSTAL POWER KISS! *big energy blast comes out of the septer and hits Reduo*  
  
Reduo: AHA! *sends his own energy blast*  
  
*both energy blast hit each other*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena: C-mon...  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Eros: *struggling* *energy blast forms in other hand* *puts it together with the energy blast from the septer*  
  
Reduo: *get-s blown* AHHH!!! *smashes into a section of the audience*  
  
Juri: Boy that was amazing!  
  
Koto: With 2 energy blasts, one coming from her little tier and the other coming from her own hand had combined together forming one bigger blast which made Reduo blow to the section of the audience!  
  
Juri: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! & the scouts take a win after that gorgeous attack!!  
  
*sounds like demon cheering*  
  
Botan: Jolly good show Eros!  
  
Eros: I thought I would never win!  
  
Serena: *jumps over the edge*  
  
Kayko & Lita: Serena!  
  
Serena: *runs to Eros* Eros!  
  
Eros: Hey! Pretty Cool, huh?  
  
Serena: *puts her hands her shoulders* Yeah, I would say I did a pretty good job!  
  
*both laugh*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Aeris: *standing up* YES! *flies*  
  
Hiei: Aeris!  
  
Kurama: Looks like she was a good teacher after all!  
  
Yusuke: What-s Koenma doing with them?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Teenage Koenma: *walking back inside*  
  
Lita: Now aren-t you glad you-re sponsoring a really good team of girls?  
  
Teenage Koenma: *still walking*  
  
Lita: *runs after him* HEY! GET BACK HERE!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Aeris: *lands next to SS Uranus* Eros that was so perfect!  
  
Eros: All thanks to you!  
  
Aeris: I am a good teacher, aren-t I mom?  
  
Serena: You sure are!  
  
Juri: Oh to the next person! This last match will be deciding who goes to the finals! Sailor Scouts pick!  
  
Eros: *holds it to Saurn* Here Hotaru, you pick.  
  
SS Saturn: Blue  
  
Eros: B-L-U-E!  
  
SS Saturn: 7  
  
Eros: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7! One more.  
  
SS Saturn: 1  
  
Eros: *flips the page and shows it to her*  
  
SS Saturn: Yuma.  
  
Juri: So it-s the Fire master yuma! Team Hurunomi! Please pick your last scout!  
  
Yuma & Helix: *both talking and picking*  
  
Yuma: Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Eternal Sailor Moon once again!  
  
Eros: *panics* WHAT?!  
  
Serena: Her again?  
  
Eros: But I-m fresh out of attacks!  
  
Aeris: Don-t worry, you know more..  
  
Eros: But that Yuma guy is a master of fire. Do you know any tricks that repel fire Serena?  
  
Serena: If you concentrate harder, you may just win.  
  
Botan: All she has to do is concentrate, right?  
  
Serena: If you remember your training with Aeris you-ll do just fine!  
  
Botan: *sweat drops* *thinking* ((Okay ignore me again why don-t you?))  
  
Juri: Would Eternal Sailor Moon please get up here again please?  
  
Eros: *flies*  
  
Koto: For all you people who just tuned in, Eternal Sailor Moon has been chosen again by the fortune telling piece of paper against the unbeatable fire master Yuma. In my opinion, I would say that Eternal wouldn-t stand a chance against this wise elder!  
  
Lita: *yells* OH YOU-RE A REAL ONE TO TALK AREN-T YOU?!  
  
Koto: *nervous chuckle*  
  
Eros: *faces Yuma*  
  
Juri: YOU MAY BEGIN! *runs out of the way*  
  
Yuma: I see this is your first time with a fire master Ms. Serena.  
  
Eros: *hold septer*  
  
*both glowing yellow*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
So the fourth and final fight will commence and alas, Eros has to go again. But she says she-s afraid that she might be out of ideas. Who knows what she-ll do next? Read next and find out! 


	27. The inner and outer Truth

Chapter what-s up now? I forgot what chapter this was.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*both fighters glowing yellow*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: What-s up with them glowing yellow?  
  
Kurama: Both of their spirit energies are on maximum power.  
  
Kuwabara: So like they-re both powering up before they attack?  
  
Aeris: You should know.  
  
Kuwabara: I should shouldn-t I? But it-s been awhile since I fought.  
  
Aeris: Awhile being a year? Yeah.  
  
Hiei: Why are you so down?  
  
Aeris: No reason.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Eros: *spins her septer in her hand*  
  
Yuma: Pretty neat trick, young lady.  
  
Eros: *about to strike*  
  
Yuma: Gotta be quicker! *hands together* *forms a fire rope* *ties it around Eros*  
  
Eros: *feeling the burn* *screaming*  
  
Juri: & the first attack goes to Yuma who just made a fire rope and tied it to the unguarded Eternal Sailor who is now screaming in pain!  
  
Koto: I say what a site!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena & Aeris: *both scared*  
  
Raye: *yells* You idiot! That is nothing!!  
  
Mina: Just because she-s not as immune to fire as you are doesn-t mean you can call her an idiot. She maybe in Serena-s Eternal form but her brain is still an animal.  
  
Kurama: Good point.  
  
Ami: Exactly.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Eros: *skin getting burned**clothes already burned through*  
  
Yuma: Getting pretty hott, aren-t yeh? *has the end of the rope in his hands**lifts her up*  
  
Eros: *body flying up* I CAN-T STAND THIS!! AHHH!!!  
  
Koto: Now Yuma is throwing Eternal-s body as she shouted outs out something in pain. What will he do? Let her float there and let her skin get burned? Or will he throw her up and down like a fly tied to a string?  
  
Yuma: *throws her down*  
  
Eros: *flying down* *screaming*  
  
*big explosion *  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kayko: Poor Eros!  
  
Yusuke: Animal brain didn-t come through!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*smoke clears* *big crater shown*  
  
Yuma: *takes away fire rope* Hm. Ms. Juri. You may do that count.  
  
Juri: Uh, right! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!  
  
Eros:*inside the crater**weak* *get-s septer* *disappears*  
  
Juri: 6! 7! 8!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koenma: DAH! C-mon Eros!!  
  
Ogre: I don-t think she going to get up, sir!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Serena: GET UP ANIMAL BRAIN!!  
  
Aeris: DON-T DISAPOINT ME NOW!!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Juri: 9!  
  
*everyone in the stadium on their feet in suspense*  
  
Eros-s voice: STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEROPY KISS!! *big energy blast comes out of no where*  
  
Yuma: AH! *sends a fire energy blast to block it*  
  
Eros: *appears behind Yuma* STAR LIGHT HONEY MOON THEROPY KISS!!*big energy blast comes out and hits Yuma from behind which makes him get hit by both energy blast coming forward and backward towards him*  
  
Yuma: NOO! I AM THE FIRE MASTER!! *burns into nothingness*  
  
*all speechless*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: How on earth did she do that? Make to Starlights come out of no where?  
  
Ogre: Beats me. She has an animal brain.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Juri: So Eternal Sailor Moon takes the win and now her Team is going to the finals to face Team Toguro!  
  
Helix: Rotten Sailor! *jumps and starts lunging towards a weak Eros*  
  
SS Saturn: Eros! *Jumps up* *points staff* *eyes glow* Ribbon Revolution! *a beam of black ribbons head towards Helix*  
  
Juri: AHH! *moves out of the way*  
  
Eros: *rolls out of the way*  
  
Helix: *ribbons surround him and start tearing him apart* *Starts screaming*  
  
*scouts staring in disgust*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena: *scared* I knew she had that attack but it-s a good thing she got control of it or else she could-ve destroyed the whole world!  
  
Yusuke: *scared* Now you tell me.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koto: Now that was a super-duper surprise attack by Super Sailor Saturn! She made dozens of black ribbons come out of her staff and make them tear the last remaining member of Team Hurunomi to shreds! I need to get another autograph because in my opinion, I think Super Sailor Saturn is my idol!  
  
Botan: *with Neptune and Pluto* Are you alright Eros?  
  
Eros: My sides hurt and I-m having a major migraine.  
  
Botan: *helps her up with Pluto* Once we get back to the room you can change back to your old form and since the finals won-t be until the day after tomorrow you have the whole day to rest!  
  
Eros: Oh that-s good.  
  
Luna: *sighs* Good thing the scouts got through all this without even dying.  
  
Artemis: Just what think what they would have to do to win the finals..they might have to..  
  
Luna: I would appreciate if you wouldn-t talk about that right now.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Hiei: Aeris.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Hiei: Congratulations, teacher.  
  
Aeris: Thank you. It- s nice to hear something nice for you.  
  
Hiei: ..your welcome.  
  
Mina & Raye: *all cutesy face*  
  
Mina: Aww, what was that Hiei? Did you say what I think you did?  
  
Raye: I-m sure he did!  
  
Hiei: Would you two butt out?  
  
========================================================================  
  
*LATER IN SERENA & AERIS-S ROOM*  
*SCOUTS GATHERED AROUND*  
  
Serena: Here-s what I-m guessing. Since Toguro-s team only has 4 members I- m thinking that he-s having some sort of mystery member as the fifth member. Ones that we aren-t aware of. So, Luna and Artemis have something to tell you scouts. It involves all of you. One of you cats take it away then. *sits next to Raye*  
  
Luna: *sitting in an arm chair with Artemis* We have also guessed that since their-s 10 of you all 2 moon scouts others regular scouts, Toguro might want to fight you all in 2-s or 3-s since he wouldn-t really care who fights him. We already know he-ll want to fight Serena and Aeris on his own but that also leaves Karasu, Bui, the Elder Toguro and this other mystery fighter. Since there-s 8 of you left, it-ll be 2 for each one. They are very strong and if you aren-t careful they you-ll die when the first blow is given.  
  
Artemis: Serena & Aeris already have a plan for Toguro & now we are concentrating on you scouts. Now choosing who-s gunna fight who. You all can have partners on fighting who so tell us who you plan to fight.  
  
Lita: Ami and I will handle Bui.  
  
Ami: Right.  
  
Amara: Mina and I will handle Karasu.  
  
Mina: Huh?  
  
Amara: You rather switch?  
  
Mina: No I guess that-s fine.  
  
Serena: Now who-s taking the elder brother and the mystery fighter?  
  
Michelle: Hotaru and I will take the elder brother.  
  
Trista: Which leaves Raye and I with the mystery fighter.  
  
Raye: I guess we have to expect the unexpected.  
  
Luna: So it-s Lita and Ami vs Bui, Amara and Mina vs. Karasu, Hotaru and Michelle vs. the Elder Toguro, Raye and Trista with the mystery fighter, and of course The mother daughter team of Serena and Aeris vs. The younger toguro. Am I correct?  
  
All: Correct.  
  
Artemis: Now that we all got that settled, there is something else you scouts must know. About yourselves.  
  
Ami: What is it?  
  
Artemis: We don-t think your super forms are going to win this tournament compared to what Yusuke and the others fought last year. Meaning you all will have to go one step up.  
  
Mina: What could you mean? One more step up? What would that make us?  
  
Artemis: You will all achieve Ultra Super Sailor forms,  
  
*all gasp*  
  
Lita: What exactly is this Ultra super sailor form?  
  
Michelle: Is it going to change us?  
  
Artemis: If you can-t handle the power it will. You see..Don-t get mad at Luna and I but..we took samples of all your blood ever since we arrived here.  
  
Hotaru: So that-s why I would always find blood on the sheets!  
  
Luna: Yes..  
  
Trista: Why would you do that?  
  
Luna: With real big deep testing while you girls were out and having fun, we discovered something all of you wouldn-t like about yourselves.  
  
Raye: Spit it out already!  
  
Luna: We found out that deep in all your blood, there is demon genes in it.  
  
Scouts: WHAT?!  
  
Mina: You mean..  
  
Lita: We could be demons too?!  
  
Artemis: Sadly yes.  
  
Raye: None of my family members aren-t demons. I come from a priestess family! Demons are evil!  
  
Luna: If you don-t believe us, there-s a microscope over on the counter and you all could look for yourselves. Ami and Michelle could check for you.  
  
Lita: You girls think we should?  
  
Michelle: Let-s look Ami. *walks over to the counter*  
  
Ami: *follows her*  
  
Artemis: Let-s wait for them to look.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Michelle & Ami: *both come back*  
  
Trista: Did you both look?  
  
Ami: Luna and Artemis are right.  
  
*girls all speechless*  
  
Luna: I know this maybe a big shock to you all but you-re gunna have to accept it quickly because tomorrow will be nothing but training. HARD.  
  
Artemis: We believe if you let your demon sides out, it will be able to win the finals against the toguro team.  
  
Amara: How can we get this so called demon powers to be unleashed out of us?  
  
Artemis: That-s Luna-s thing.  
  
Luna: *comes with a pouch in her mouth*  
  
Serena: *takes the pouch and opens it* What are these?  
  
Aeris: They look like dark crystals with all the scouts-s signs on them.  
  
Serena: *puts the pouch on the table in the middle*  
  
Luna: You are correct Aeris. These are crystals with all the scouts-s symbols on them. You will bring these with you tomorrow with you in scout form back here because I will have created a invisible door in the sky where you all will be training to control your demon sides. This will be uncontrollable and you cannot tell anyone that you are doing this. & you can-t tell anyone that all of you have demon blood. The training will take all day. Serena and Aeris have their powers under control so they can spend the day training or doing whatever they want.  
  
Lita: What do you guys have?  
  
Serena & Aeris: *sweat drops* It-s a surprise.  
  
*thunder strikes* *starts raining*  
  
Aeris: Oh great. * get-s up* It-s raining. *sits on the window sill*  
  
Hotaru: This place has terrible weather.  
  
*door opens*  
  
*all look*  
  
*Botan, Yukina w/ Diana, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kayko w/ Puu, & Kurama all standing there*  
  
Botan: *holding cards and games in her hands* TA-DAA! The cheering cavalry has arrived!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey girls!  
  
Girls: uh..  
  
Mcihelle: C-mon in, guys.  
  
*all come in * *door shuts*  
  
Botan: We just wanted to come here to have a celebration party for our team for making it to the finals!  
  
Kayko: Since it-s becoming a bad looking day outside we thought that since you know who you-re gunna fight in the finals we thought we could come and cheer you all up!  
  
Puu: Puu!  
  
Ami: Sounds fun! All we can talk about now is depressing stuff any way!  
  
Hotaru: I happen to agree! *smiles*  
  
Serena: Where-s Yusuke and Hiei?  
  
Kurama: Oh you know Hiei, he-s probably running around some where.  
  
Hiei: *comes in*  
  
Mina: Hey Hiei!  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops* Well I guess not likely anymore but Yusuke. He-s taking a nap in his room from all the excitement that happened today.  
  
Serena: Excitement?! HA! He wasn-t even doing anything except for fighting! *get-s up*  
  
Kurama: & where are you going?  
  
Serena: I-m gunna wake him up.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Hotaru: *picks up 2 cards* I think I-m getting the handle of this game!  
  
Kuwabara: I know it-s so easy! *picks a card* *it-s a joker* *groans*  
  
*all laugh*  
  
Aeris: *staring out the window*  
  
Hiei: Why aren-t you playing with them?  
  
Aeris: I-m just thinking about what Serena-s thinking about.  
  
Hiei: Reenie?  
  
Aeris: Yep. You guessed it.  
  
Hiei: Reenie-s still alive and I-m sure she-ll stay alive when you all win.  
  
Aeris: I really hope so.  
  
Hiei: did you all decide who-s gunna fight who?  
  
Aeris: We-re all fighting in 2-s .  
  
Hiei: 2-s? Wouldn-t that make 2 people with out a person to fight with?  
  
Aeris: There is going to be a fifth fighter for the Toguro team. We already know it. But who fights who. It-s a surprise.  
  
Hiei: So we all have to wait until the day after tomorrow to see who you all are going to fight.  
  
Aeris: I thought you like the mystery of people fighting against whom.  
  
Hiei: I do?  
  
Aeris: *puts head on her arms*  
  
*all laughing*  
  
Hiei: Are you worried about something?  
  
Aeris: Sort of.  
  
Hiei: About what?  
  
Aeris: *sighs* I really didn-t tell anyone why I came from the future to here. That-s because I regained my memory and remembered why I came here from the future. Do you want to know why?  
  
Hiei: *nods*  
  
Aeris: The same thing happened like this. My parents went through this. They went through the Dark Tournament. They survived but they lost. & Reenie was killed by Toguro.  
  
Hiei: *listening*  
  
Aeris: My mom thought she could forget all about it when she got married, had me and ruled with my father but she couldn-t. Reenie was like a little sister to her. So that-s why she sent me here to 1-make sure my parents know they are going to get together in the future and 2- that the scouts and Serena win this tournament and Reenie survives. Then if we succeed, I have to go back to the future to see how things turned out.  
  
Hiei: Serena might be upset when you have to leave.  
  
Aeris: Will you be?  
  
Hiei: *silent and blushes*  
  
Aeris: *chuckles* What a stupid question! Of course you won-t! I am the spirit detective-s daughter and all. *walks* Hey can I join in the game?  
  
Botan: Sure!  
  
Kuwabara: C-mon! Everyone-s welcome!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena: *walking* *stops at a door* *knocks on the door*  
  
Yusuke: *opens the door all groggily* Yeah?  
  
Serena: How come you-re not in our room having fun with everyone else?  
  
Yusuke: Serena?  
  
Serena: You were expecting Kayko?  
  
Yusuke: Uh, no. C-mon on in.  
  
Serena: *goes in and shuts door*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Ooh! I wonder what-s gunna happen in there? (wink-wink)(lol, j/k) ^o^ Anyway the girls have passed the semi-finals with flying colors! ..they might not be so lucky in the finals..BUT WHAT THE HECK AM I TALKING ABOUT? The finals are going to be the day after tomorrow! & the scouts(excluding Serena and Aeris) have to go through intense training tomorrow all day to awaken their demon sides! What craziness might happen next?! & where is Reenie? Is she still alive? Or has toguro already killed her? Questions maybe answered in the next chapter~ ! 


	28. The Finals Begin! Hello Wicked Lady?

The next CHAP-TA!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Serena: *staring out the window with Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: What a sucky day.  
  
Serena: I-d happen to agree with you.  
  
Yusuke: We are agreeing on things? That-s weird.  
  
Serena: It-s how people get along, Yusuke. Sort of what you have with Kayko .  
  
================================================================  
  
*all laughing*  
  
Amara: *picks a card* Alright!  
  
Kuwabara: You-re just lucky.  
  
*communicator beeping*  
  
Botan: What-s that sound?  
  
Aeris: It-s my communicator. *answers* What-s up..Eros?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Howdy!  
  
Aeris: Koenma?!  
  
Botan: What-s Koenma doing on your communicator?  
  
Aeris: *annoyed* What is Eros doing with you? I thought she was resting?  
  
Eros:*in regular form**has a band aid on her cheek* I was but Koenma called me. & we have good news and bad news. Is Serena around? She needs to hear this too.  
  
Aeris: No, Serena went to talk to Yusuke.  
  
Eros: Should we just tell her Koenma? Or should we wait for Serena?  
  
*all gather round Aeris*  
  
Aeris: *get-s annoyed* Ya know, I can handle this call by myself.  
  
All: Sorry *return to the seats*  
  
Aeris: Spit it out.  
  
Teenage Koenma: Alright Aeris! You have 2 choices! Good news or bad?  
  
Aeris: um, good.  
  
Teenage Koenma: Good news is that Reenie is still alive!  
  
Aeris: How do you know?  
  
Teenage Koenma: While Ogre was supposed to be getting me my lunch when I went to fetch your mom and the others, he saw across the stadium Reenie, tied up to a chair sitting next to Sakyuo himself.  
  
Aeris: What-s the bad news?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Well..I hope you won-t yell at me when I say it.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
======================================================================  
  
Teenage Koenma: Juri made a mistake about the tournament. It-s not going to be the day after tomorrow. It-s gunna be tomorrow after noon!  
  
Aeris: WHAT?! *girls gather around her* WHAT?!  
  
Teenage Koenma: I thought you wouldn-t yell!  
  
Aeris: *yells* I DIDN-T SAY ANYTHING PACIFIER SUCKER FACE!  
  
Trista: What-s the other bad news?  
  
Eros: Well..good thing Serena isn-t there, she-ll have a heart attack when she finds out.  
  
Aeris: *yells* WHAT IS IT?!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Eros: We know who the mystery fighter is..it-s Reenie.  
  
ALL: WHAT?!  
  
Eros: This morning they transferred her mind and body to what she was before.  
  
Raye: W-Wicked Lady?  
  
Teenage Koenma & Eros: *both nod*  
  
Aeris: O-Oh no, this is terrible.  
  
Amara: That means we have to start training right away.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Serena: I wonder what awaits me when I get back home..if I do ever get back hoe.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, your mom is probably gunna go ballistic on your butt for disappearing for a few weeks with out a call.  
  
Serena: Maybe I should go call her and make sure she and Sammy are alright?  
  
*communicator beeping*  
  
Serena: *answers* Yeah?  
  
Aeris: Mom! Terrible news!  
  
Serena: Calm down, what is it?  
  
Aeris: Koenma and Eros called me on my communicator and said that Juri made a mistake on when the tournament-s gunna be. It-s gunna be tomorrow after noon and the mystery fighter on that time..is..is..  
  
Serena: Is who?  
  
Aeris: It-s Reenie!  
  
Serena & Yusuke: *both gasp*  
  
Aeris: I-m guessing Sakyuo and Toguro brainwashed her and turned her into Wicked Lady again! How are Raye and Trista going to fight her knowing that she is really Reenie?!  
  
Serena: Uh..*faints*  
  
Yusuke: DAH! Serena!  
  
Aeris: Mom? Serena? Are ya there?  
  
Yusuke: *picks communicator up* Uh, Serena sort of fainted but I-ll get back to you later! *starts shaking Serena* Serena? Serena? *starts slapping her*  
  
Serena: *starts waking up* Stop slapping me!  
  
========================================================================  
  
* 3:00 a.m. the next morning*  
  
*Inner and Outer scouts floating in the sky waiting*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both holding Artemis and Luna**both flying up*  
  
SS Moon: *holding Luna* Sorry we-re late, mom wouldn-t want to wake up.  
  
Eternal: How could I? I had so much stuff to dream about!  
  
SS Mars: We-re just happy you-re here. Now how do you open the door, Luna?  
  
Luna: One minute. *moon symbol glows*  
  
*a door appears in the middle of the sky*  
  
Luna: Go ahead and open the door.  
  
SS Pluto: *opens the door*  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
SS Jupiter: It-s just pitch black.  
  
Luna: It-s black so you have the imminent amount of space to work in. But it can turn white.  
  
*room turns white*  
  
Artemis: Now fly inside all of you before anyone sees us!  
  
*all fly inside*  
  
*door shuts and blends in with the sky*  
  
*INSIDE*  
  
SS Venus : It-s just a white room .  
  
Artemis: *drops to his feet* White is better so where you can see what you are doing.  
  
Luna: okay, Inner and Outer scouts, sit in a circle. Serena and Aeris- you could still sit down and listen.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both sit on the bean bags* Whoa!  
  
Luna: Now if you all have your crystals, take them out and hold them in your hand.  
  
Scouts: *all take their dark crystals out*  
  
*crystals glowing*  
  
SS Neptune: They-re glowing!  
  
Artemis: That means their ready to be absorbed. You will hold them up and they will be absorbed into your tiaras and into your body. There your demon sides will be awaken. All you have to do is concentrate to bring them out.  
  
Scouts: *all hold the crystals up* *crystals turn into black dust and absorb into the tiaras*  
  
SS Venus: *opens eyes* Major weirdness feeling, you guys.  
  
SS Pluto :*hand on head* Same here, Venus.  
  
Luna: Now..about your demon sides. They will give you more strength than you ever need. But you are warned to only use them when you need to. To let them out you must concentrate. Your brain telling your body to bring out your demon. There, you will start transforming just alittle.  
  
SS Jupiter: As long as it-s not completely.  
  
Artemis: Once you-re in demon form it will take a whole lot of concentration to try to control it. Fight it. To gain control, you must think of those who love you, who care for you such as your friends. Hopefully that will make you gain control.  
  
SS Saturn: How do we change back?  
  
Luna: If you do get control of your minds, you will need to tell your body to change back then you would change back.  
  
Artemis: Do you all understand?  
  
Scouts: *all nod*  
  
Luna: This is where we have to do last minute training. Girls, do you-re worst. *both walk over to Eternal & SS Moon*  
  
Scouts: *all concentrate*  
  
SS Mars: *feels the pain first* *starts screaming*  
  
SS Uranus: What the?- *Starts screaming*  
  
*all the scouts start screaming*  
  
SS Moon: *get-s scared*  
  
Eternal: *scared* Luna, is this normal?!  
  
Luna: This is what they go through to turn to their demon forms.  
  
SS Mercury: *ears become pointy*  
  
SS Saturn : *fangs start to form*  
  
SS Jupiter: *eyes glow red*  
  
*all scream*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*birds flutter away*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*HOTEL ROOM*  
  
Eternal: *sitting on the couch*  
  
Yusuke: So today-s the day.  
  
Eternal: About 2 hours, yeah.  
  
Yusuke: Serena.  
  
Eternal: Hm?  
  
Yusuke: Good luck out there.  
  
Eternal: *smiles*  
  
Yusuke: & if either you or Aeris die on me, I swear I-ll kill you both myself with my spirit gun.  
  
Eternal: *thinking*((What if I can-t stop death?)) Deal. *holds hand out*  
  
Yusuke: *shakes her hand*  
  
========================================================================  
  
*OUTSIDE THE FOREST*  
  
Kuwabara: *waiting*  
  
SS Jupiter: *walks up* You called?  
  
Kuwabara: I didn-t think you would make it, Lita!  
  
SS Jupiter: Well it-s 2 hours before the finals so you wanna chat or what?  
  
Kuwabara: I just wanted to talk about Reenie.  
  
SS Jupiter: *annoyed**thinking*((Oh great, the big idiot wants to talk about what-s troubling Serena..if he only knew who I was fighting..))  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *pacing in the air* *muttering* I will make it through, I will make it through! I will make it through!  
  
Hiei: What are you muttering to yourself now?  
  
SS Moon: Oh, it-s you.  
  
Hiei: *laying on a tree* It-s me. Shouldn-t you be with your mother and other scout friends?  
  
SS Moon: *annoyed* I-m trying to have self-confidence in myself so I can win. If it-s avoiding using our special technique. *covers mouth* Oops.  
  
Hiei: What special technique?  
  
SS Moon: *from under her mouth* Oh nothing. *uncovers mouth* but you-ll see if we have to use it. Oh..you-ll see. The scouts have special techniques too. They are way scarier than me and my moms.  
  
Hiei: Scarier?  
  
SS Moon: You-ll see that when it happens too. It-ll be a major blow out.  
  
Hiei: It better not be anything dangerous then.  
  
SS Moon: Oh?  
  
Hiei: Only a fools blow themselves up.  
  
SS Moon: Whatever. Are you going to watch the finals?  
  
Hiei: I guess so. I-m stuck here anyway.  
  
SS Moon: You-re only here because Yukina-s here. *flies down* I-ll see you at the stadium then! *runs*  
  
Hiei: *remembering things Aeris said to him*-My mom thought she could forget all about it when she got married, had me and ruled with my father but she couldn-t. Reenie was like a little sister to her. So that-s why she sent me here to 1-make sure my parents know they are going to get together in the future and 2- that the scouts and Serena win this tournament and Reenie survives. Then if we succeed, I have to go back to the future to see how things turned out.-*remember-s their conversation*  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Hiei: Serena might be upset when you have to leave.  
  
Aeris: Will you be?  
  
Hiei: *silent and blushes*  
  
Aeris: *chuckles* What a stupid question! Of course you won-t! I am the spirit detective-s daughter and all. *walks* Hey can I join in the game?  
  
Botan: Sure!  
  
Kuwabara: C-mon! Everyone-s welcome!  
  
*PRESENT*  
  
Hiei: *looks up to the sky*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *both walking to the locker room*  
  
SS Venus: So, do you have a plan to beat Karasu, Uranus?  
  
SS Uranus: I-m thinking that some how we could get him to hold his spirit energy inside him because he sends his own spirit energy to his opponent which ignites a bomb making the opponent explode or if we can-t do that we can go to our Ultra Dark forms if necessary. Those are our only options when we fight him.  
  
SS Venus: I see. Kurama fought this guy last year turning to his Yoko side. I-ve never seen it before but he didn-t really have success in that form. So what do you think the luck we have winning this fight against Karasu even if we are in demon forms?  
  
SS Uranus: I don-t know.  
  
SS Venus: *stops*  
  
SS Uranus: huh? *turns* What-s wrong Venus? *looks* *growls*  
  
Karasu: *playing with Venus-s hair* Oh, Mina. Your hair is so beautiful. Too bad it will be destroyed with the rest of your beautiful body.  
  
SS Venus: *scared*  
  
SS Uranus: *energy waves appear in both separate hands* Get away from her!  
  
Bui: *slams hand on wall*  
  
*both look*  
  
SS Uranus: *looks at Venus* AH! He-s gone! Darn it!  
  
SS Venus: *falls to knees*  
  
SS Uranus: *comes to her aide* Are you alright, Venus?  
  
SS Venus: *tears coming down*  
  
SS Uranus: What-s wrong?  
  
SS Venus: *voice breaking* *tears coming down fast* I wish this wasn-t the end.  
  
SS Uranus: Mina, it isn-t the end. It-s just going to be a new beginning for us when we win this and get Reenie turned to normal we can all go home.  
  
SS Venus: *wipes tears away with her arm*  
  
SS Uranus: C-mon, *helps her up* Let-s go find Kurama.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*LOCKER ROOM*  
  
*SCOUTS GATHERED AROUND*  
  
SS Jupiter: *comes in and shuts door*  
  
Eternal: Are we all here and accounted for?  
  
SS Mercury: All 10 of us are here.  
  
Eternal: Good.  
  
SS Mars: So this is it.  
  
SS Uranus: Don-t even think it Mars. Venus thought the same thing. This is not the end.  
  
SS Neptune: She-s right. This will be a new beginning for us. All of us. Acquiring this new change is a big difference.  
  
SS Moon: I agree even though my mother and I didn-t go through what you all went through. Been we-ve been through a change as well. We acquired new powers that may be useful even needed.  
  
Eternal: That-s right..Mars? Pluto?  
  
SS Mars & Pluto: *both listening*  
  
Eternal: I know your opponent is..Reenie-s evil form. But please-  
  
SS Pluto: I-m as worried as you are Serena. Small lady is in trouble.  
  
SS Mars: We-ll try to get her back to her senses and we won-t kill her. But you have to understand that this is a tournament. A tournament to the death. We might have to fight Reenie in our..Ultra dark forms & we-ll try not to hurt her.  
  
Eternal: I understand that well, Mars. I just hope we can actually save her and not let time repeat itself like what Aeris told me. *sits down and puts her hands on her arms* *sighs*  
  
SS Jupiter: We have to cheer up! C-mon girls! When we get to win, we get to go home and return to our regular lives!  
  
SS Mercury: I have an idea! When we come out of this tournament winners and with Reenie, I say we all go out to eat!  
  
SS Jupiter: Now I-m into that!  
  
SS Venus: Me too!  
  
Eternal: What about you outer scouts? Would you like to join us? For once?  
  
SS Neptune: I -d love to go.  
  
SS Uranus: I-m in.  
  
SS Saturn: Me too.  
  
SS Pluto: Sounds great!  
  
Eternal: Then it-s settled!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Botan: *waiting at the ring lines with Luna and Artemis*  
  
Artemis: This is it Luna. What the scouts are here for. The finals of the Dark Tournament.  
  
Luna. Yes. I hope the scouts are ready for this test.  
  
Botan: Let-s hope so.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *both sit down*  
  
Yusuke: You two are still here?  
  
Kurama: of course. These are the finals and the scouts have been hinting us that they have new techniques and so does Aeris and Serena which will leave the crowd in awe.  
  
Yusuke: What sort of new techniques?  
  
Hiei: Aeris said that the scouts and her mother and herself have 2 different techniques so you-ll just have to see like the rest of us.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koto: Hello! Hello! Again, I am stuck in this commentating booth! Juri, made one slight mistake yesterday saying that the finals were a day a day after tomorrow but she was wrong-o! Let-s hope that didn-t effect her job!  
  
Juri: Don-t act like I didn-t hear that.  
  
Koto: *sticks tongue*  
  
Juri: *grunts*  
  
Demon: Get on with the commentating already!!  
  
Juri: *straightens up* Oh yes! Right! *clears throat* Hello! & welcome to the Dark Tournament Finals! If you just arrived here you missed out on a whole lot!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
========================================================================  
  
*girls standing in front of the door*  
  
*all tough looking face*  
  
Eternal: Girls, I want you to know something before we go.  
  
SS Uranus: What is it?  
  
Eternal: You all are my friends and I thank you for standing by me all the way up until now. I love you all.  
  
Scouts: We love you too Serena!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Juri: here the 2 best teams out of all the competition had made their way through tough teams and opponents! But what-s really good about both teams is that none of the members never lost! Straight winnings in a row! Is that something or what?  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Juri: Now, it is my honor to announce the two team finalists! *points to the left* the all girl team, The Sailor Scouts!  
  
======================================================================  
  
*doors open*  
  
*all girls come out*  
  
SS Jupiter: Be brave scouts.  
  
SS Venus: Show no fear towards the other team.  
  
*demons booin*  
  
Demon: They cheated the whole way through!  
  
Juri: *points to the right* & the team that needs no introduction, TEAM TOGURO!  
  
*team toguro comes out*  
  
*demons cheering for them*  
  
Wicked Lady: *evil smirk*  
  
Eternal: *taken back**holding in tears*  
  
SS Moon: Just ignore her mom. Just pretend she isn-t Reenie.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yukina: That-s Reenie.  
  
Kuwabara: She grew up fast.  
  
Yusuke: *falls* AH! *get-s up quickly* You never payed attention to what Aeris-s communicator said?! That is Reenie! They brainwashed her and made he grow older!  
  
Kuwabara: You-re kidding!  
  
Hiei: No he isn-t kidding. That is Reenie. They needed another fighter so they made her like that.  
  
Kayko: I wonder how Serena feels about this.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Team Toguro: *walks up*  
  
Eternal: You outer and Aeris stay here, the 5 of us will go up.  
  
SS Uranus: Fine.  
  
*Scouts walk up to them*  
  
*all stare at each other*  
  
Wicked Lady: *smiles* Hello Serena.  
  
Eternal: Reenie.  
  
Toguro: It-s not Reenie anymore. It-s wicked lady. I-m sure you remember that name.  
  
Eternal: We do recall.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
So now the Finals have begun! What will the first match be like? Just keep on reading to find out! 


	29. Venus's fight for love

Me: Here we are! We are at the finals! & These will be the final chapters so brace yourself!  
  
Yusuke: Brace for what?  
  
Me: For action! The action!  
  
Yusuke: What action?  
  
Me: Just read.  
  
========================================================================  
  
*crowd cheering*  
  
Koto: Whoa, if you were here right now you would love this! The 2 teams are staring each other straight in the eye! What a picture!  
  
Juri: Fighters! Name your conditions for your fighting!  
  
Eternal: We have an idea.  
  
Toguro: Let-s hear it then.  
  
Eternal: There-s 10 of us. 5 of you. We already picked partners so whoever from your team steps up first prepare to fight 2 of us. The remaining member on either team wins. Even if one of us dies and the partner is still alive, the battle continues until one of us is dead.  
  
Karasu: I say we go for it.  
  
Bui: *nods*  
  
Wicked Lady: I-m in.  
  
Elder Toguro: *chuckles*  
  
Toguro: Very well then. We-ll fight how ever you all want.  
  
Juri: Then it-s settled! Which ever Toguro team member comes up! 2 of the 10 Sailors will fight a single member! So first member from Toguro, please step up!  
  
Karasu: *steps up* I-ll go. So which 2 of you pretty girls choose to fight me?  
  
SS Venus: *panics*  
  
SS Uranus: *steps up* Us two.  
  
Karasu: Oh, I could imagine.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Kurama: Mina never told me she was going to fight him!  
  
Kuwabara: It-s a surprise.  
  
Shizuru: I don-t think that-s a surprise!  
  
Kurama: I hope those girls know what danger they-re getting themselves in. I couldn-t barely last in a match with him!  
  
Hiei: Stop your worrying. With Amara-s speed and Mina-s mind, they-ll get through.  
  
Kurama: I-m not too sure.  
  
===================================================================  
  
*other team members step back to the sidelines*  
  
Eternal: Good luck to you both. Just try to end this safely?  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *both nod*  
  
Eternal: *steps down*  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *both turn to Karasu*  
  
Karasu: *face looks like he-s smiling*  
  
Juri: Fighters, you may begin!!  
  
Artemis: Here we-ll see the Dark Ultras take place if necessary.  
  
Botan: What are you talking about?  
  
Luna: You-ll see.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Ogre: I heard the scouts learned a new trick.  
  
Koenma: *eating ramen noodles* What kind of trick?  
  
Ogre: What I heard from the cats, the inner and outer scouts have demon blood in them.  
  
Koenma: *throws soup up* WHAT?!  
  
Ogre: *soups drops on his head* AH!! HOT!!!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Karasu: *facing the scouts*  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *both facing Karasu*  
  
SS Venus: I think we should transform again Uranus. We may not have a chance to do so.  
  
SS Uranus: Are you sure?  
  
SS Venus: I-m sure.  
  
Karasu : What are you two women talking about ?  
  
SS Venus: You won-t be able to touch us when we transform.  
  
SS Uranus: & we-ll get the whole advantage.  
  
Juri: *puzzled* huh?  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *both concentrating* *tiara-s glow black* *both start screaming*  
  
Juri: Uh..this is weird. Karasu hasn-t even attacked them and Super sailor Venus and Uranus are already screaming in pain. I wonder if he-s putting some sort of curse on them?  
  
===================================================================  
  
Kayko: What-s happening to them?  
  
Hiei: There-s dark energy coming out of them.  
  
Kurama: *worried*  
  
===================================================================  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *fangs start to grow**eyes glowing red***all holding in the pain*  
  
Koto: From the looks of here is that Super Sailor Venus and Uranus are changing..into..some sort of animals?  
  
Botan: What is that?!  
  
Luna: It-s their ultra dark forms.  
  
Botan: Their what now?  
  
Luna: They achieved their ultra dark forms this morning. All the inner and outer scouts have the power to do that.  
  
Botan: Wait, the only way they can turn into that is that they would have to be-  
  
====================================================================  
  
Kurama: Demons? They-re demons?  
  
Hiei: Well what do you know?  
  
Yusuke: That-s interesting.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *both kneeling down and breathing slowly*  
  
Juri: Uh..I-m not really supposed to ask this but..are you two okay?  
  
SS Uranus: *demon voice blended with hers* *Stands up* We-re fine.  
  
Juri: *gasps in shock*  
  
SS Venus: *demon voice blended with hers* Now we-re ready to fight.  
  
Juri: *scared*  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *both smirking with the eyes glowing red*  
  
Juri: It seems that these 2 super sailor scouts have made the first move by making their face turn..demony! But in order to do that, they would have to have-  
  
Demon: Demon blood! NO WAY! Those humans have demon blood?  
  
Demon #2: Now this is getting interesting.  
  
Demon #3: You said it! I-m cheering for both of them!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
SS Uranus: (d/h= means demon voice blended with hers) *d.h* You can hardly touch us with your spirit energy now.  
  
Karasu: Let-s just put those new powers to the test, shall we? *jumps up*  
  
SS Uranus & Venus: *both on guard*  
  
Karasu: *about to touch them*  
  
SS Uranus: *growls(like a tiger)(you can tell that there-s a demon!) *energy waves forms in hands**puts hands together* *sends a huge energy blast*  
  
SS Venus: *growls*(like the animal**energy wave forms in hands**sends really big blast*  
  
*both blasts combine into one and head towards Karasu*  
  
Koto: Whoa! Look at the power of that blast! I say that before changing in to those demon forms the scouts haven-t shown that much power since..the first time I watched them fight!  
  
Karasu: *falls with out his mask*  
  
SS Venus & Uranus: *both gasp*  
  
SS Venus: *d.h.* His mask is off!  
  
SS Uranus: *d.h.* What now?  
  
Juri: Karasu is down! & His mask is off..again! Will he start to transform himself?  
  
SS Uranus & Venus: *d.h* Transform? What is she talking about ?  
  
Karasu: *laughing* *hair turning blonde**floats up to his feet*  
  
SS Uranus & Venus: *both scared*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koenma: Good gracious! Karasu-s not doing that thing again?  
  
Ogre: It seems so!..but wasn-t that energy blast from Venus and Uranus sure cool?  
  
Koenma: Yeah! That was awesome! *hits him over the head with his spoon* WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HERE?! Those two girls might die and in their demon forms!!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Kurama: Oh no. It seems like Karasu is turning into his ultimate form as well.  
  
Shizuru: Is that bad?  
  
Kurama: If you remember last years dark tournament then yes.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Karasu: *powering up*  
  
SS Uranus & Venus: *both covering themselves*  
  
SS Venus: *d.h.* I have an idea Uranus!  
  
SS Uranus: *d.h* & what is this idea?  
  
SS Venus: *d.h* We try to attack him with the multiplying attack and we all the powers we got. Are you ready?  
  
SS Uranus: *nods*  
  
*both run* *both start running around him*  
  
SS Uranus: *d.h.* WORLD-SHAKING! *punches the ground*  
  
SS Venus: *d.h.* CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER! *sends all sorts of beams towards Karasu*  
  
*they do the same thing again and again creating a whole big yellow dome cover them all*  
  
Koto: It seems that Uranus and Venus have used a double team attack using one of their major attacks as they run around in circles creating a huge yellow dome. Oh, the heck with this. *jumps over the desk* *runs over to Juri* Now we can-t see what-s really happening in there!  
  
Juri: What are you doing here?  
  
Koto: I got bored just sitting around so I just wanted a better view.  
  
Juri: Just hope the committee doesn-t fire you.  
  
Koto: *annoyed* Same goes to you for getting the date of the finals wrong.  
  
Juri: *sweat drops* *nervous chuckle*  
  
*all hearing punching sounds and blast noises*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: What-s going on in there?  
  
Kurama: Mina and Amara used one of their main attacks to make a yellow dome to make sure Karasu doesn-t have distance to run when they attack him. I really don-t think this is a good idea.  
  
Hiei: why not?  
  
Kurama: A dome like that can easily reflect attacks and can hit a being if they don-t move. It must-ve been Mina-s idea.  
  
Kuwabara: How could you tell?  
  
Kurama: Her crazy ideas are always like this. Even in her demon form she is still the same girl. Only powerful.  
  
========================================================================  
  
*HOTEL ROOM*  
  
Juri-s voice on the radio: & all we hear from this big yellow dome is punching and blasting sounds! They won-t come out!  
  
Eros, Diana & Puu: *sitting on the couch*  
  
Puu: Puu?  
  
Eros: Sounds like Mina-s idea.  
  
Diana: really? I was thinking Amara-s!  
  
Puu: *stuffs face into bag of potato chips* Puu! Puu!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Karasu: *sending out little spirit balls all around*  
  
SS Uranus: *d.h* Be careful Venus. One slight touch and you-ll get hurt by those spirit bombs!  
  
SS Venus: *d.h.* I thought when we were in our demon forms he wouldn-t be able to blow us up!  
  
SS Uranus: *both fly up* *d.h* Not exactly. Luna explained it to me while you were talking with Kurama. Our demons form act like a coating protecting our skin minor but it will still just leave bruises on it, so be careful! *  
  
Karasu: *still throwing more tiny spirit bombs*  
  
SS Venus: *d.h* Uranus! There-s so many ! *trying to move feet* I don-t know if-  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*explosions start coming from inside the dome*  
  
*SS Uranus and Venus screaming*  
  
Eternal: Mina! Amara!  
  
SS Neptune: Amara!  
  
SS Saturn: *panics*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Kayko: *panics* Those tiny bombs got them!  
  
Juri: As you can probably hear by those exploding sounds and screaming that Karasu probably has the higher take in this tournament!  
  
Yusuke: I wish there was something we can do.  
  
Kurama: I wish there was too, Yusuke. I wish there was.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: *scared* I-ve heard screams of pain but I haven-t heard them like that!  
  
Ogre: It put-s a chill through my bones!  
  
======================================================================  
  
*dome disappears*  
  
SS Uranus & Venus: *both still in demon forms* *both hurt*  
  
Koto: This is real strange. Last year, when Karasu fought his enemies they exploded when they got touched by him or one of his spirit energy balls. Now, it seems like Super Sailor Venus & Super Sailor Uranus still have their body parts intact and that they are only hurt!  
  
Juri: I think I get it! Their demon forms act like rubber against those attacks meaning they only get hurt instead of dying!  
  
Botan: Now she get-s it?  
  
Karasu: *glowing* *blonde hair blowing in the wind*  
  
Wicked lady: That looked all too simple.  
  
Toguro: Don-t worry. You will get your chance.  
  
Wicked Lady: I can-t wait.  
  
Bui: *sounds like a growl*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kurama: I have to get down there. *runs*  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, wait!  
  
Hiei: let him go. It seems he started to have feelings for *points at Venus* that girl.  
  
Yusuke: Oh.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Karasu: *starts walking towards the girls*  
  
SS Uranus: *thought speak* ((Mina he-s coming))  
  
SS Venus: *thought-speak*((I have an idea. Are you willing to listen?))  
  
SS Uranus: *thought speak* ((Just hurry before he get- here to destroy us))  
  
Botan: What are they doing laying down there still?! Karasu-s gunna touch them and they-re going to get injured even more!  
  
SS Pluto: That-s not the worst part. They-re demon powers are going to wear off soon.  
  
SS Moon: Just hold on you guys..  
  
SS Venus: *thought speak*((Did you get all of it?))  
  
SS Uranus: *serious look on her face* *thought-speak*((You-re nuts! You can- t do it! ))  
  
SS Venus: *thought-speak* ((Just remember my motto, one who falls, you musn- t go back for them and let them go in peace))*weak smile*  
  
SS Uranus: *growls* *eyes glow redder**get-s up fast*  
  
Juri: & what it looked like a brief moment of rest, only Uranus is back up!  
  
Kurama: *comes running out*  
  
SS Moon: Kurama!  
  
Kurama: What are they planning to do now?  
  
SS Jupiter: We don-t know but we think they were communicating in thought- speak. That-s why they were laying down for that brief time.  
  
SS Mars: But now Uranus is up and Venus is still down.  
  
SS Venus: *get-s back up weakly* *senses* *looks*  
  
Kurama: *looking back at her**shaking his head no*  
  
SS Venus: *smiles* *face turns back to normal* *regular voice* *points hand up* VENUS LOVE CHAIN-*a chain of hearts appear around her* *points at Karasu* ENCIRCLE!*chain flies over and ties around Karasu-s waist*  
  
Karasu: *evil laughter* *touches the chain*  
  
*it was like the effect when you ignite a tnt wire and the spark is heading towards the dynamite.*  
  
SS Venus: NOW URANUS! NOW!! DO IT NOW! *feels the effect* *Starts screaming*  
  
Kurama: Mina!  
  
SS Uranus: *holds energy wave up in her hands**energy wave grows bigger*  
  
SS Venus: *holding in pain*  
  
Koto: Okay, here-s what we have! Venus who used her love chain grabbed onto Karasu-s waist but it seems like Karasu-s having no effect at all but to turn things around, Karasu has touched the chain emitting his spirit energy in it which Venus is still touching! So with her face turned back to normal, she is severely feeling that shock but normally a victim of LArasu- s attacks would actually blow up right now. I wonder what Super Sailor Venus is actually made up of?  
  
Juri: Meanwhile Super Sailor Uranus, with her face turned back to normal, has a biggest energy wave I-ve seen ever made! What do those tag team girls have planned?  
  
SS Venus: *looks at Kurama one more time*  
  
Kurama: Stop this right now!  
  
SS Venus: *thinking*((I-I can-t..this is actually it..I-I-I love you fox boy..you mean so much to me now))*waves*  
  
Kurama: *heard what she said in her mind* Mina..  
  
SS Venus: *turns back to Uranus* What in the heck are you waiting for?! *holding in pain* DO IT! *starts screaming*  
  
(Remember..I created new attacks for all these girls so don-t sue me if you think it-s sucky!)  
  
SS Uranus: *energy wave grows bigger**energy wave turns into the big planet Uranus* URANUS PLANET SMASH! *slams blast down*  
  
*big light explosion fills the stadium*  
  
*everyone at the side lines gasp*  
  
*everyone in the stadium gasps*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koenma & Ogre: *both put sunglasses on* Too bright.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*explosion fades*  
  
Juri & Koto: *both look* *both rub eyes* huh?  
  
Eternal: Oh no! *teary*  
  
SS Moon: You guys!  
  
SS Mercury: Oh my- look at Karasu! He-s completely turned into stone!  
  
Juri: *walks in to the middle of the ring with Koto* Well folks, we can see Karasu-s stone body but there-s no sign of The tag team super sailors of Venus and Uranus.  
  
Kurama: *slams hands on the ground in anger* *holding in tears*  
  
*sparkles start coming down*  
  
Artemis: Hey, Look!  
  
Koto & Juri: *both look*  
  
*yellow sparkles start coming down*  
  
Eternal: *wipes tears*  
  
*sparkles form into SS Uranus holding SS Venus-s body*  
  
SS Uranus: *all hurt* *holding SS Venus-s body*  
  
SS Venus: *all hurt*lifeless**eyes shut*  
  
SS Moon: They won this match..  
  
Eternal: But Venus..  
  
SS Uranus: *turns in the stone Karasu-s direction* *holds hand up towards it* *energy wave appears and sends*  
  
Stone Kasaru: *breaks into a million peaces*  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
Juri: well, I-m not sure about her team member but Super Sailor Uranus has shown her courage and just gained her team a win for this round as Karasu was turned into stone by that big blast but then easily destroyed!  
  
SS Uranus: *walking towards the scouts*  
  
Kurama: *looking up at her*  
  
SS Uranus: *flies down**walks in front of Kurama* As soon as I let go of that big blast I grabbed Venus as fast as I could. *hands her body to him*  
  
Kurama: *looks down at Venus*  
  
SS Uranus: Don-t worry Kurama. She-s barely breathing but the good news is that she-s still alive. She just can-t wake up yet after being touched by Karasu-s spirit bomb affect.  
  
Kurama: You did very good saving her Uranus. I-ll take care of her from here. *walks*  
  
Eternal: *hugs Uranus*  
  
SS Uranus: Serena, what?  
  
Eternal: I-m just happy both of you didn-t die on me.  
  
SS Neptune: I-m glad you didn-t die on us too, Amara.  
  
SS Saturn: We can-t loose another family member!  
  
SS Uranus: *looks down at Serena*  
  
Eternal: *tears coming down fast*  
  
SS Uranus: Serena.  
  
Eternal: *looks up* huh?  
  
SS Uranus: You can-t act like this when each of us enter the ring. You have to be strong, just like Aeris.  
  
SS Pluto: *comforting Aeris*  
  
SS Moon: *crying like mad into her arm* I don-t know what you were talking about Uranus! I was crying too!  
  
SS Uranus: *chuckles* Both of you are just too weird.  
  
SS Mars : Like mother like daughter, huh?  
  
SS Uranus: Yeah, I guess you-re right about that Mars.  
  
SS Neptune: Come cousin, ( I-d rather not describe them how they are originally, I-m not homophobic or anything it-s just that this story is rated PG-13!! Kids read this!) I-ll take you to the medical tent. *helps her walk*  
  
SS Jupiter: *crosses arms* Man, oh man. I wonder who goes next?  
  
SS Saturn: It could be any of us.  
  
========================================================================  
  
So it-s 1 win for the dark tournament finals! I hope Venus is still living! Anyway , if you want to look who-s next just read on! 


	30. Mercury & Jupiter vs Bui

Here we are! Chapter 30! Only less than 5 more chapters I think, I am so clueless right now because that last chapter took my the whole day and right now it-s 9:47 pm here in Las Vegas and the heat craze is starting to affecting me again. (lol) Anyway, Let me see if I can finish this chapter all in one night before I go to bed!  
  
(remember: *d.h* = demons voice blended with hers if you get confused to what DH means)  
  
======================================================================  
  
Last time: If you are just reading up to now, WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU BUDDY?! You missed all sorts of good stuff!  
  
Anyway..  
  
Last time was the beginning of the finals. Scouts against Toguro. With a gruesome but deadly idea from Venus, Uranus made up a whole new attack out of no where causing the biggest explosion ever and that anyone has ever seen which turned the blonde Karasu into a statue of stone. It was Venus-s idea as she held Karasu by her love chain which he was emitting his spirit energy that was shocking Venus but as Koto said, a normal being would just blow up and their life would just end there. But all Mina was doing was taking in the pain. Strange isn-t it? You wanna know why? You-ll get your answer in this chapter! But further more, you-ll get your next match right here!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Shizuru: These scouts have things for showing off at the last minute.  
  
Kayko: & making all of us worry!  
  
Hiei: That-s how they unleash their real power. They wait until the last minute when things get rough until it is time to unleash the power with in.  
  
Yusuke: Is Karasu really dead?  
  
Hiei: His spirit energy isn-t around. You guess for yourself.  
  
Yukina: Oh look! That guy named Bui is stepping up!  
  
Kuwabara: Is it me or is this whole order repeating itself like how we fought last year?  
  
Yusuke & Hiei: It-s just you.  
  
Kuwabara: *annoyed* Thanks a lot guys.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Eternal: *to Mercury & Jupiter* So have you guys have a strategy? Because this guy really has a big ax? How can you handle such a big guy like that?  
  
SS Jupiter: That guy-s not so big. Hiei had a harder problem with him but I think we-ll have a better time. With our elements it will work!  
  
Eternal: Okay, good luck then you guys.  
  
Botan: Yes, good luck!  
  
Juri: Will the tag team who are fighting Bui please step up to the ring?  
  
====================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Man, I-d feel sorry for the next team of scouts who fight that guy.  
  
*SS Jupiter & Mercury fly up to the ring*  
  
Kuwabara: Lita?!  
  
Yusuke: Well, well! Look-s like the brainiac and your girlfriend are up , Kuwabara! How are you going to handle those apples?  
  
Shizuru: She-s your girlfriend? Why Kazuma, you never had the decency to tell me?  
  
Kuwabara: She-s not my girlfriend! I just care bout her very much. Just like you , Yukina.  
  
Yukina: uh..  
  
Hiei: Would you please stop talking about that lovey-dovey stuff? I swear, you-re going to my me hurl.  
  
Kuwabara: Talking from a guy who has never been in love!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koenma: So..*crosses arms* It-s Super Sailor Mercury and Jupiter vs. Bui.  
  
Ogre: This should be better than last years.  
  
Koenma: With Lita being that scary? I-m thinking so! She and Mercury may be better than Hiei!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Sakyuo: *smiles*  
  
Man: Sir. When are you going down there?  
  
Sakyuo: Only when Serena and her daughter have turned.  
  
====================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *walking with Mercury*Now Mercury, you remember our strategy, right?  
  
SS Mercury: Of course, we attack at full force. I really hope this works.  
  
SS Jupiter: Yeah, we wouldn-t want to end up like Venus. I know why she did what she had to do.  
  
SS Mercury: You could tell?  
  
SS Jupiter: Yeah, totally. She also fell in love.  
  
SS Mercury: You-re talking about Kurama, right?  
  
SS Jupiter: Yup. She thought of something as she looked at him once last time and I think apparently Kurama heard it.  
  
SS Mercury: I wish I can be like that.  
  
SS Jupiter: Me too..  
  
SS Mercury: But you have Kuwabara, right?  
  
SS Jupiter: *annoyed* Don-t get too carried away.  
  
Kuwabara: *from the stands* YOU GO JUPITER! YOU TOO MERCURY! SHOW THAT ARMORED GUY WHO-S STRONGER!! *laughs*  
  
SS Jupiter & Mercury: *sweat drops**both turn and wave at him*  
  
Kurama: *sitting with Venus at the end of the sidelines* *body facing the ring* I hope Jupiter and Mercury know what they-re going to get in to.  
  
SS Venus: *weak voice* I hope so too.  
  
Kurama: *looks at her quickly*  
  
SS Venus: *weak wave and voice* Hiya.  
  
Kurama: You-re awake..  
  
SS Venus: Of course..I wouldn-t want..to miss any of my..friends- matches..even if I-m hurt..*coughs*  
  
Kurama: Try not to talk as much. You need time for your wound to heal.  
  
SS Venus: Fine.You-re the boss.  
  
Kurama: *smiles* *puts his hand on hers*  
  
SS Venus: *holds onto his hand slowly*  
  
Eternal: *watching* Oh be careful, you guys.  
  
SS Mars: Serena? Aeris?  
  
Eternal: *turns* huh?  
  
SS Moon: What-s up?  
  
SS Mars: Trista came up with this plan to turn Reenie to normal & we want you to hear it out because it also involves you two as help.  
  
SS Moon: Alright..what is it?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eros: *eating a cookie* I wonder*chewing* if Mina-s..okay? What do you *chewing* think you guys?  
  
Puu: puu!  
  
Diana: I still feel her life force but it-s very little! You try Eros!  
  
Eros: *takes cookie out of mouth* *closes eyes*..hey yeah! It-s still there!*opens eyes* Alright Mina!  
  
Puu: *happy* Puu!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*all opponents face each other*  
  
Bui: *looking at Mercury & Jupiter*  
  
SS Mercury & Jupiter: *both staring at Bui*  
  
SS Jupiter: *staticky*  
  
Juri: Ooh! You can tell this fight has already begun because Super Sailor Jupiter is raring to go! You could just tell by the way her body is emitting static!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Now that-s just plain scary.  
  
Kuwabara: *scared**chuckles* Yeah, we all know Lita can be scary just by tal;king to her!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Koto: You may begin Fighters!  
  
Juri: I was supposed to say that!!  
  
Koto: You missed your chance kid.  
  
Bui: *big ax appears in hand* *slams ax down*  
  
SS Jupiter: Ooh! That was really scary! We-re shaking in our boots!  
  
Toguro: That Sailor Jupiter is a real big annoyance.  
  
Wicked Lady: I-m thinking she-ll be disposed of easily.  
  
Bui: *energy wave forms in hands**sends big energy blast*  
  
SS Jupiter & Mercury: *both on guard*  
  
SS Jupiter: Now Mercury!  
  
SS Mercury: *flies to the other side*  
  
*big light explosion*  
  
Botan: Now that-s bigger than last year!  
  
SS Mars: Seriously?  
  
*light fades*  
  
*crowd gasps*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: *grossed out* Ugh! What happened to Lita-s face?  
  
Shizuru: She turned into a demon.  
  
Kuwabara: She-s a demon too?!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *fangs gown* *eyes glowing red* *evil smirk*  
  
Bui: *taken back*  
  
SS Mercury: *behind Bui* *thinking*((Just give the sign..))  
  
Juri: Would you look at this! That big explosion Bui made was the good time for the scouts to split up & for Super Sailor Jupiter to transform into a demon?  
  
Koto: Are all these scouts demon or what?  
  
Wicked Lady: *panics* What the heck? Don-t tell me all of them are demons?!  
  
Toguro: This makes things even interesting.  
  
Eternal: Jupiter?  
  
SS Jupiter: *d.h* C-mon! Slam your ax at me big guy ! If you got the guts which I don-t think you do under all that crud load of armor!  
  
Bui: * lifts ax* *slams it*  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Koto & Juri: *both gasp*  
  
Scouts: *all gasp*  
  
Botan & the cats: *All gasp*  
  
========================================================================  
  
*gang at the stands gasp*  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *holding the ax up by the blade with her demon strength* *hands start bleeding*  
  
Bui: *trying to push down*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Ogre: I bet when she get-s a cut it-s not that much pain to her.  
  
Koenma: YOU IDIOT! Would she be in demon form every time she get-s a cut?  
  
Ogre: She-s in demon form? Then that would mean-  
  
Koenma: *hits him over the head* YES! The scouts have absorbed the dark crystals to make their demon forms come out!  
  
Ogre: *groans* I hate this job so much.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kayko: That must really hurt.  
  
Kuwabara: I didn-t know she was that strong.  
  
Shizuru: I guess she can beat your and Yusuke-s but any day, huh?  
  
Kuwabara: What are you talking- about?!  
  
Yusuke: My demon form is way stronger than hers!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Juri: This is such a cool sight to see! Jupiter provoked Bui to use his big, enormous ax to slam it down on her and he did so but with her demon strength she is able to hold onto it from slamming down! What could she be planning?  
  
SS Jupiter* *blood coming down arms**d.h.* Mercury! DO IT NOW! *struggling*  
  
SS Mercury: *nods* *closes eyes* *a ice harp appears in hands**opens eyes* MERCURY ICE-*strums the ice strings* RHAPSODY! *a big blast of ice water comes heading towards Bui from behind*  
  
Bui: *get-s affected and starts to get frozen*  
  
SS Jupiter: *moves out of the way before the ax get-s frozen* *lands on her knees*  
  
Koto: I would also have to agree with Juri because Mercury unleashed another cool attack! & When I mean -cool- I mean cool! Out of no where a harp made out of ice appeared in Mercury-s hands and then a blast of what looked like icy water was sent to Bui from behind and he got frozen all over when Jupiter could finally get away! What will be the next cool move?  
  
SS Jupiter: *looks at her blood on her arms*  
  
SS Mercury: *joins her* I know in you-re in your demon form but don-t do what I think you-re going to do. It-s rather disgusting.  
  
SS Jupiter: *face turns to normal* Don-t worry, I changed back sooner. It- s my turn now! *a oak leaf appears above her**puts left hand in the middle of it* *Jupiter-s symbol appears on her hand* *green lightning appears around her hand* *green light appears on her tiara* *starts spinning around as oak leaves surround her* *arms are on her stomach crossed over each other**face is facing upwards* *legs kick out**starts spinning a little faster*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: *watching her*(Ya know how Kuwabara is around women**this is what he-s picturing in his mind*(lol)  
  
*Super Sailor Jupiter just spinning around with pretty sparkles surrounding her*  
  
Kuwabara: *smiles perversely*  
  
Yukina: What are you smiling about, Kazuma?  
  
Kuwabara: Oh nothing!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *still spinning around* JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION! *arms come over her head* *leg bends making her foot touching her knee* *pirouettes* **oak leaves blowing around her* *leaves fly at the frozen Bui*  
  
Bui: *armor breaks off because it-s ice*  
  
*demons in shock*  
  
Juri: With that beautiful, I mean beautiful attack of leaves by Jupiter Bui- s armor breaks and leaves the guy with appearing flesh! Was this their game plan?  
  
Demon: If it was, what a stupid plan!  
  
SS Jupiter: Stupid plan eh? Get ready for the second phase.  
  
SS Mercury: *face turns into a demon* *d.h.* Right!  
  
Koto: & what a amazing turn around! Now Mercury is now in her demon form!!  
  
Bui: *growls* *lunges at them with energy waves*  
  
SS Mercury & Jupiter: *both dodging*  
  
SS Jupiter: *get-s hit by a few* Ah!! *falls and rolls onto her stomach*  
  
SS Mercury: *d.h.* Jupiter! Are you alright?  
  
SS Jupiter: *getting up weakly* Look out!  
  
SS Mercury: Huh? *looks*  
  
Bui: * lunging with his new frozen ax*  
  
SS Mercury: *demon growl*  
  
Bui: * slams*  
  
SS Mercury: *catches the ax by the handle* *struggling*  
  
Bui: * hands start to turn to ice slowly*  
  
Juri: Now this is a move we-ve seen before! Mercury has caught the ax but by it-s handle and just like Karasu did to Venus-s love chain, she is emitting her ice powers into the ax which is making Bui-s body freeze real slowly!  
  
SS Jupiter: *runs*  
  
Juri: & there goes Jupiter!  
  
SS Jupiter: *stops in the back of Bui*  
  
Wicked Lady: If she thinks about summoning that thunder dragon, I think she won-t be able to handle it because of her open wounds on her hands. & even with out his armor Bui will be able to handle it and turn it around on it-s master! *evil laughter*  
  
Toguro: *Smirks*  
  
SS Jupiter: *antenna sticks out of tiara* *lightning starts coming down into the antenna* *arms crossed* *palms facing in word and pinky and fore fingers are sticking up* *ponytail up in the air* JUPITER-*brings legs up to her body**lightning forms into a circle shape* *extends arms and legs out* THUNDER-*lightning forms into a big dragon* *dragon heads towards Bui* DRAGON!  
  
Bui: *smirks* *kicks Mercury in the face and holds hands up towards Jupiter*  
  
SS Jupiter: huh?!  
  
Bui: *makes the dragon reflect and head towards her*  
  
SS Jupiter: *panics*  
  
SS Mercury: *little blood coming down her mouth* *d.h* JUPITER! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!  
  
SS Jupiter: *jumps and flies up*  
  
*thunder dragon chases her*  
  
SS Jupiter: *trying to fly out of it-s way*  
  
Koto: Now this is looking familiar. A fighter by the name of Hiei sent a dragon he made him self against Bui and it also turned against him! How long can Jupiter get away from it?  
  
Bui: *jumps up in front of Jupiter*  
  
SS Jupiter: *stops* AH! *looks back*  
  
*thunder dragon head towards her*  
  
SS Jupiter: *get-s affected and starts screaming*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: This isn-t right! I thought Lita can with stand lightning attacks!  
  
Hiei: She can. But her open cuts on her hands is what-s making her feel the actual pain of getting electrocuted.  
  
Kuwabara: Now that-s bad.  
  
Yukina: *worried* She going down!  
  
*all look*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *body smoking* *lands hard onto the concrete floor next to Mercury*  
  
SS Mercury: *face turns to normal* Jupiter! *starts shaking her*  
  
Bui: *lands with a big thud*  
  
Juri: So with that reflect of that thunder dragon, it turned onto it-s master with serious effects which caused Jupiter to fall down & be unconscious.  
  
Koto: I think you should start the count.  
  
Juri: We-re supposed to wait to see if someone-s really dead.  
  
Koto: Do we really have to wait?  
  
Bui: *evil chuckle* *walks over to them*  
  
SS Mercury: *still shaking Jupiter* Come on! Lita, wake up! He-s coming and I-m all out of tricks! Lita!  
  
Bui: *stomps both feet down on their bodies*  
  
SS Jupiter & Mercury: *both scream out in pain*  
  
Bui: *standing on their bodies like a surfboard*  
  
Koto: What a cunning attack now! Bui is acting like Jupiter-s and Mercury-s bodies are like surfboards! Too bad there isn-t actually any water around!  
  
SS Uranus: *hand a dew band aids on her face* *walks back to the ring side with Neptune* *thinking* ((C-mon Lita, I know you have inner strength that you never let out yet.))  
  
SS Jupiter: *wakes up screaming in pain* Man! How much does this guy weigh?!  
  
SS Mercury: We have to think of something before our bones are crushed!  
  
Bui: *jumps up and lands hard again*  
  
SS Mercury & Jupiter: *both scream out in pain again*  
  
Eternal: This is the worst pain ever.  
  
SS Moon: Really? You-re not even feeling it!  
  
Bui: *jumps up again*  
  
SS Mercury & Jupiter: *both eyes glow green(for Jupiter-s) & blue(for mercury-s)**both on their backs and catch Bui-s foot**both start glowing their eye color*  
  
Bui: Huh?  
  
Wicked Lady: What now?!  
  
SS Mercury & Jupiter: *both raise their feet up and kick Bui as hard as they can*  
  
Bui: *hurdling through the air upwards screaming*  
  
SS Mercury & Jupiter: *both say together* *both hold hands up* MERCURY AND JUPITER DOUBLE ICE-LIGHTNING BLAST! *a large ice blast comes from Mercury-s hands and a big lightning blast from Jupiter-s* *both blasts combine into one very huge one*  
  
Botan: That attack came out of no where!  
  
SS Uranus : They found their inner power when they weren-t in demon form.  
  
Eternal: That blast better destroy him!  
  
Bui: *panicking* *get-s hit by the powerful blast*  
  
*another powerful light explosion hits the stadium*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: WHOA!  
  
Ogre: Major power!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Mercury & Jupiter: *both laying on the ground tired*  
  
Juri: *comes in the middle with Koto**both look up* Do you see anything?  
  
Koto: Not really. I just see red sky which is all. *looks at the unconscious scouts* As for them.  
  
Juri: Should we check a pulse?  
  
Koto: touch them? Ew!  
  
SS Jupiter: *weak voice* Don-t think we heard that.  
  
Koto: You two are still alive?  
  
SS Mercury: *weak* *helps Jupiter up* That-s right. As for you Koto. Ew yourself.  
  
SS Jupiter: Fox-girl.  
  
Koto: Who knew?  
  
Juri: & the winner for this round is Super Sailor Mercury & Jupiter!  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *laughs happily*  
  
Kuwabara: Alright!  
  
Kayko: That was close!  
  
Shizuru: I was actually worried.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Eros: *throws popcorn in the air* YEAH!!  
  
Puu: *laughs* PUU!!  
  
Diana: yay!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Kurama: It seems that Jupiter and Mercury came out at the end after all.  
  
SS Venus: I was worried.  
  
======================================================================  
  
SS Mercury: *helps Jupiter down*  
  
Eternal: You both did such a great job!  
  
SS Jupiter: *only one eye open* *weak chuckle* I wasn-t expecting the dragon to turn back on me.  
  
SS Mercury: But it then turned out fine in the end.  
  
SS Mars: Mercury, you two should go over and rest with Venus. You both deserved it.  
  
SS Mercury: Very well. C-mon Lita.  
  
Kuwabara: *cheering from the stands* GREAT JOB LITA!! *laughs happily*  
  
SS Jupiter: *weak smile*  
  
Wicked Lady: I can-t believe it. Bui got destroyed.  
  
Toguro: Then you can have the honor to go next.  
  
Wicked Lady: Maybe I will!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Will she though? Will she? Find out in the next chapter! 


	31. Reenie comes back

Chapter 31!! Whooo!!!! A few more chapters until the big blow out! ^_^  
  
Who knows..depending on how this story hits I might make a sequel! That-s a idea that-s in the head.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koenma: I say that was the best match I ever saw. Eh, Ogre?  
  
*no answer*  
  
Koenma: Ogre? *looks down*  
  
Ogre: *sleeping on the ground*  
  
Koenma: *annoyed* *spills his hot tea on his head*  
  
Ogre: *starts screaming until he wakes up* Why did you do that for?!  
  
Koenma: You-re not supposed to be sleeping on the job Ogre!  
  
=================================================================  
  
SS Pluto: Eternal Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Moon. Are you ready?  
  
SS Moon: We-re ready.  
  
Eternal: Take us there.  
  
SS Pluto: You-ll only have to wait there for alittle bit. Then you can try to heal her.  
  
Eternal: Just..don-t hurt her too badly you two?  
  
SS Mars: You can count on us Serena. You know we wouldn-t really hurt Reenie no matter what she looks like.  
  
Eternal: I don-t know how they turned her into that but I will get her back like she was.  
  
SS Pluto: *staff glows*  
  
*all 3 disappear*  
  
==================================================================  
  
Yusuke: huh? Where did they go?  
  
Kuwabara: Who?  
  
Yusuke: Aeris & Serena. Trista took them some where.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Shizuru: I-m sure Trista had something planned for them to get Reenie back to her senses.  
  
Yusuke: They better be back before they-re turn comes.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Eternal, SS Pluto & Moon: *all appears in a gray surrounding with a gate in front of them*  
  
SS Moon: Where are we?  
  
SS Pluto: This is where I spend all my time here. Note my other name. I am the guardian of time. Behind this door is where Reenie will return to the way she was. But it will take both of your powers turn open the doors. I will be here soon. *disappears*  
  
SS Moon: So we-re supposed to stay here and not watch the fight?  
  
=================================================================  
  
SS Pluto: *reappears*  
  
SS Mars: Did you take them?  
  
SS Pluto: They are waiting there. Just remember our plan, Raye.  
  
SS Mars: Right. *nods*  
  
Wicked Lady: *Steps up*  
  
Juri: Would the 2 scouts who are fighting Wicked Lady please step up?  
  
SS Pluto & Mars: *both step up*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Kayko: Wicked Lady?  
  
Hiei: That-s the name everyone calls Reenie-s dark side.  
  
Yusuke: Who knew the kid had a dark side to her.  
  
Hiei: Everyone has a dark side to them, Yusuke. Even yourself.  
  
Yusuke: No way!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Wicked Lady: It-s nice to see you both again. Did Serena tell you to not hurt me much?  
  
SS Mars: She did say that but she-s not here. So we get to hurt you as much as we can.  
  
SS Pluto: We will get you off of Toguro-s control..Small lady.  
  
Wicked Lady: *get-s angry*  
  
SS Pluto: Would one of you start the fight?  
  
Juri: O-Oh sorry! You can begin when you want!  
  
Wicked Lady: *evil umbrella appears in hands* Nobody calls me small lady ANYMORE! *opens the umbrella emitting dark energy coming from it*  
  
SS Mars & Pluto: *both getting affected and screaming*  
  
(also take note: I-m reading over Sailor Pluto-s attacks and I-m taking some from the manga and putting them here!)  
  
SS Pluto: *staff glows* GARNET BALL! *a circle of light comes and protects herself and Mars*  
  
SS Mars: That was a close one.  
  
Wicked Lady: Hm, *umbrella disappears* Good defense Pluto. I remember it well. *evil face* But that trick won-t protect you forever! *lunges with her own staff*  
  
SS Pluto: *counter attacks with her own staff* Raye, do something!  
  
SS Mars: *takes a ofuda out* *jumps*  
  
Wicked Lady: huh? *turns to her direction* Where are you going?  
  
SS Mars: Evil spirit! Disperse! *throws the ofuda on Wicked Lady-s forehead* *lands on her feet*  
  
Wicked Lady: *eyes on the little paper on her forehead* If you wanted something to happen you gotta try another better trick than that.  
  
SS Mars: Wait for it..  
  
Wicked Lady: *ofuda starts burning on her forehead* *Screaming*  
  
Koto: It seems like that paper charm thingie Mars threw on Wicked Lady-s head is having some sort of effect on her? I wonder what could it be?  
  
Wicked Lady: *falls to her knees*  
  
SS Mars: I-m gunna do the attack now, get ready to transport us Pluto!  
  
SS Pluto: *has staff in hand**tough*I-m ready!  
  
SS Mars: *fireballs form in hands* *holds them both up over her head* *powers up**fireballs turn into a big fire dragon* MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!  
  
*fire dragon heads towards Wicked Lady*  
  
Wicked Lady: *in the way* *Scared*  
  
SS Pluto: DEAD SCREAM! *big flash appears out of her staff orb*  
  
*big flash fills the stadium*  
  
*flash clears*  
  
Juri & Koto: HUH?!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Ogre: There-s nobody in the ring!  
  
Koenma: Are they?-  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: They-re not dead are they?  
  
Yusuke: I don-t think so.  
  
Kuwabara: What are you talking about? That fire bird and that Dead scream attack was really powerful!  
  
Hiei: Don-t be so sure of yourself, Kuwabara. If you were actually watching you would know what happened.  
  
*HIEI-S MEMORY*  
  
*big light explosion*  
  
Wicked Lady: *covering herself **getting ready for the pain*  
  
SS Mars: *grabs onto her arm*  
  
SS Pluto: *walks up to them*  
  
*all disappear*  
  
*PRESENT*  
  
Kuwabara: So they made those two big blasts to make a distraction to transport Wicked Lady somewhere else?  
  
Hiei: Now you-re getting it.  
  
Kuwabara: But where are they?  
  
Yusuke: Something tells me that Trista transferred them to where Serena and Aeris are.  
  
Kayko: But this causes a loss for both teams!  
  
Hiei: That-s a risk they were willing to take since they-re winning anyway.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koto: Nobody-s here.  
  
Juri: I-m afraid I-m going to have to call this a double loss because nobody survived!  
  
Koto: Those are the rules!  
  
*demons booing*  
  
Juri: Hey! Don-t boo at us! She said those are the rules!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both waiting*  
  
Wicked Lady, SS Pluto & Mars : *all appear*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: Reenie!  
  
Wicked Lady: *get-s up quickly* *pulls the ofuda off* Where am I? Where have you taken me?!  
  
Eternal: You-re here so we can turn you back to normal!  
  
Wicked Lady: No way! I am never turning back to normal! You can-t make me!  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both silver crystals come out of them and into their hands*  
  
Wicked Lady: *takes the umbrella out*  
  
SS Mars: Hurry it up!  
  
Eternal: *turns into Serenity*  
  
SS Moon: *turns into Aeristotle*  
  
Wicked Lady: *extends the umbrella out* Even if you turn into them you still can-t have me!  
  
Serenity: we know..  
  
Aeristotle: That-s why we brought her to come see you. *points at the door*  
  
*gate doors open*  
  
*a shadow appears over Wicked Lady*  
  
(Oh I also own this character!)  
  
Ruebella: Hello Reenie.  
  
Wicked Lady: *tears coming down fast* Mama? MaMa is that really you?  
  
Ruebella: Yes it-s me. Your cousin and Aeristotle brought me here.  
  
Wicked Lady: Then you came back! You get to take me and I can live with you! *hugs her*  
  
Ruebella: *hugs her* You can-t.  
  
Wicked Lady: *looks up at her all teary* Why not?  
  
Ruebella: I left you with your cousin and her adoptive mother for a reason. So they can raise you like how I can-t any more. I-m still gone Reenie. They just wanted me to come here so you can return to your normal self.  
  
Wicked Lady: *get-s angry* *wipes tears quickly * steps back* If you can-t come back to me, I-ll go and kill myself along with *points to Serenity and Aeristotle*  
  
Ruebella: Reenie!  
  
Wicked Lady: I-m not lying!  
  
Ruebella: If you kill them both and yourself right now, you will cause me pain and the people who love you pain. I don-t want to feel that. I know you don-t want me to feel that.  
  
Serenity: Don-t cause your mother more pain now that she sees you like this.  
  
Aeristotle: Your mother has been through more pain than you can imagine. If you cause her more pain now by this killing spree that might happen right now, we don-t know if she can ever forgive yourself.  
  
SS Mars: Would you really want that Reenie? Even when you-re dead you and your mother may not forgive you because all of this is because of hate!  
  
SS Pluto: & we all know that the real Reenie wouldn-t want that! So choose! Turn back to Reenie and your mother will forgive you or kill yourself and all of us and cause your mother a whole lot more of pain!  
  
Ruebella: It-s your decision sweetheart.  
  
Wicked Lady: *moon symbol appears on forehead* I don-t want my mama to be sad anymore.  
  
Serenity & Aeristotle: *both smile and wipe tears way from their eyes*  
  
SS Mars & Pluto: *both teary and smile*  
  
Ruebella: That-s my girl. *holds her hands out*  
  
Wicked Lady: *hugs her* mama!  
  
Ruebella: Let your true form be released!  
  
Wicked Lady: *body starts glowing* *body starts shrinking*  
  
Serenity & Aeristotle: *both turn back to themselves*  
  
Reenie: *changes*  
  
(but something-s weird) Reenie doesn-t look like her small self)  
  
SS Mars: What happened? Is she done transforming?  
  
SS Pluto: It must be that we-re in the time dimension that her aging process is paused in her teens!  
  
========================================================================  
  
WHOA! What happened?! Find out in the next chapter! 


	32. An Unlikely sacrifice

Only at least 3 more chapters to go! WHOOO!!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koenma: Are Super Sailor Pluto and Mars really gone Ogre?  
  
Ogre: I don-t know sir. I don-t know. *sees sparkles* look sir!  
  
Koenma: huh? *looks*  
  
===================================================================  
  
Kurama: Looks like they-re coming back!  
  
Eternal w*Reenie, SS Mars, Pluto & Moon: *all appear*  
  
Eternal: *holding a TEENAGE Reenie in her arms*  
  
Luna: Serena!  
  
SS Uranus: What happened to her?  
  
Eternal: She did turn back but since we were in the time continuum the aging process took it-s toll. Pluto had to use her powers to stop making Reenie age.  
  
Botan: So how old is she?  
  
Eternal: Techniqually now she-s as older than me. She-s 16! *getting weak* Somebody take her, she-s heavy! *falls to her knees* GAH!  
  
Reenie: Don-t act like I heard that.  
  
SS Moon: Hey! She-s awake!  
  
Reenie:*opens eyes* I-ve been awake.  
  
Botan: Your voice sounds teenagery.  
  
Reenie: *sits up*  
  
SS Mars: How do you feel Reenie?  
  
Reenie: Alittle dizzy.  
  
SS Mercury: *has a big bandage wrapped around her stomach* Come with me, you can rest with us.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Would you look at that? IT-s the squirt! & she grew hott!  
  
Kayko: Yusuke!  
  
Kuwabara: He-s not kidding! She grew cute!  
  
Shizuru: *hits him over the head* Now that-s cute.  
  
Kuwabara: *has a big lump on her head*  
  
===================================================================  
  
Juri: Would the next fighters step up please?  
  
Toguro: Go on brother.  
  
Elder Toguro: This should be very quick. *jumps off his shoulder and into the ring*  
  
SS Neptune: *puts a hand on Saturn-s shoulder* Are you ready?  
  
SS Saturn: Yes Michelle, I-m ready.  
  
*both fly up*  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Those 2 are fighting that midget fella? I hope they know what they-re in for.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah so they won-t fall into that portal like you did huh?  
  
Kuwabara: I didn-t fall, he pushed me in!  
  
Hiei: Anyway, They both are equally matched against that elder toguro. Even if Saturn controls death and birth, she is still no match for that shape shifter.  
  
===================================================================  
  
SS Neptune: *walking with Saturn* Here-s the plan. I-ll attack him from head on while you try to find a way to destroy his internal organs. With out those he won-t be able to shape shift and he-ll be dead. If that fails, use your most powerful attack yet. Even if it means sacrificing ourselves because if we do lose this battle, remember-we-re still winning this no matter what. Alright?  
  
SS Saturn: *nods*  
  
SS Neptune: So we both have to be very brave. & Serena said try to stall as much as we can so she can wait to fight Toguro.  
  
SS Saturn: I heard this brother can withstand powerful attacks. Kuwabara told me all about this guy because I asked information about him and he said he used his sword on him and once he cut him in half..he came back together so I think cutting him with your water sword and my glaive will be no use.  
  
SS Neptune: We-ll see what happens.  
  
*opponents walk up to each other*  
  
Elder Toguro: *evil cackle*  
  
SS Saturn & Neptune: *creeped out*  
  
Reenie: *sitting next to Venus* That guy is so creepy. You should-ve saw what he did to me while I was captured.  
  
SS Jupiter: What did that creepy guy do to you?  
  
Reenie: Sakyuo got mad because he saw my face was beat up and he found out later that the elder toguro did it which was true. He healed me because he does have something planned for Serena.  
  
Kurama: What kind of plan?  
  
Reenie: He was going to use me as part of the plan but since I-m back on the good side he might be thinking of something else.  
  
SS Mercury: That-s bad!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Juri: When ever you-re ready! You may begin Fighters! *moves quickly out of the way with Koto*  
  
SS Saturn & Neptune: *both ready*  
  
Elder Toguro: *takes his jacket off*  
  
SS Saturn & Neptune: *both jump up*  
  
Elder Toguro: Silly. *fingers extend out and all head towards Saturn & Neptune*  
  
SS Saturn: Neptune! They-re coming!  
  
SS Neptune: *pushes Saturn out the way* *sends energy blast made of water towards the upcoming fingers* *powers up*  
  
*water blast tries to block the fingers*  
  
SS Saturn: Neptune!  
  
SS Neptune: *struggling to keep supplying the water blast* Just get down there and do your most dangerous attack!  
  
SS Saturn: *flying down*  
  
Elder Toguro: *laughing evily* *takes one hand and has the long fingers chase Saturn*  
  
SS Saturn: *get-s grabbed onto**starts screaming*  
  
Koto: For my favorite scout, it looks like Elder Toguro is handling her and blocking Neptune-s water blast at the same time! I think I may have to change idols.  
  
Reenie: Hotaru!  
  
SS Uranus: Michelle!  
  
SS Saturn: *stomach getting squeezed together**holding in pain*  
  
SS Neptune: *face turns into a demon* *powers up*  
  
Elder Toguro: Ah! *falls*  
  
*big crash*  
  
SS Neptune: *lands*  
  
SS Saturn: *still in Elder Toguro-s clutches**unconscious*  
  
SS Neptune: *runs over to her* *takes Saturn-s glaive and cuts the fingers off*  
  
Juri: Well lookey here! Demon form Neptune has knocked the elder toguro off his feet and is now freeing her partner in this fight!  
  
SS Neptune: *d.h.* Hotaru, are you okay?  
  
SS Saturn: I-m fine.. & that hit just gave me an idea..  
  
Elder Toguro: *get-s up* *cackles again* You two are silly girls!  
  
SS Neptune:*d.h*Silly girls?  
  
SS Saturn: Sadly mistaken. Go Michelle!  
  
SS Neptune: *d.h* *runs*  
  
Elder Toguro: *runs after her*  
  
SS Neptune: *flies up*  
  
Elder Toguro: *jumps after her*  
  
Juri: For now, the elder toguro brother has set his eyes on demon Neptune while Saturn has something pla-AH!  
  
SS Saturn: *has a demon face*  
  
Reenie: What-s going on? Why do they have demon faces Kurama?  
  
Kurama: It-s a long story Reenie. I-ll gladly explain it to you once this match is over!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: *leaning on Yusuke-s head* MAN! It-s hard to believe a cute little girl like Saturn could be a demon!  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* Yeah, it-s hard to believe isn-t it?  
  
======================================================================  
  
Koenma: *groans* Oh man. Something tells me this won-t end good.  
  
SS Saturn: *d.h.* DEATH REBORN!*points it at the elder toguro* *black ribbons start heading towards the Elder Toguro* *closes eyes**thinking*((Good-bye))*powers up*  
  
SS Neptune: **waters sword appears in hands* *stabs him with it*  
  
Elder Toguro: *not feeling a thing* *evil chuckle* That only felt like a tickle.  
  
SS Neptune: *d.h*oh yeah? I bet what-s becoming behind you won-t be like a tickle!  
  
Elder Toguro: What are you talking about silly girl?  
  
SS Neptune: *let-s go of the water sword * jumps into the black ribbons*  
  
*demons really scared*  
  
*dark explosion*  
  
Reenie: *speechless*  
  
Eternal: *worried*  
  
SS Moon: Oh no.  
  
*explosion fades*  
  
*no body is there in the ring once again!*  
  
Toguro: Hm. That was a really sneaky attack.  
  
Juri: *freaked out*  
  
Koto: I do have to pick a new idol! *looks around* And it seems like all 3 fighters are gone! Resulting in another double loss!  
  
Reenie: *yells* HOTARU!!  
  
SS Mercury: Reenie. Settle down. Hotaru and Michelle aren-t dead.  
  
Reenie: Then where are they?  
  
Kurama: Yes Mercury, where are they?  
  
SS Mercury: They-re spirits are somewhere outside. I-ll go get them. You stay here and watch your cousin-s and Aeris-s fight.  
  
Kurama: I-ll go with you!  
  
*both disappear*  
  
Reenie: What did she mean by spirits are outside?  
  
SS Jupiter: They-re spirits are wandering around outside the stadium. Once they recognize who calls out to them, they-ll come back into the living.  
  
SS Venus: *still weak* How do you know all this stuff?  
  
SS Jupiter: Ami explained it to me one time before the finals. Smart huh?  
  
Reenie: I hope they-re alright.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Jin: *comes with Touya, ShiShi, & Rinku * sits near the gang*  
  
Yusuke: *looks* WELL! What do ya know?  
  
Touya: Look who it is fellas.  
  
Jin: Ah, how ya doin- Yusuke? Last time we talked was when you threw me out of your hotel room I think it was.  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* Exactly.  
  
Kuwabara: Why are you guys here?  
  
Jin: I found them outside as I got here and we finally got seats. Tell me, has Serena and Aeris went up yet?  
  
Yusuke: *still annoyed* Why do you want to know?  
  
Kuwabara: They-re about to though! Reenie turned out to be the mystery fighter! But they did their thing and got her turned back to normal. But some sort of time magic made her age older than Serena.  
  
Rinku: So she-s the one with the long but big pink meatballs?  
  
Kuwabara: Yup! That-s her!  
  
Jin: My! My! I say time did something to that wee girl. She looks pretty as Serena does!  
  
Yusuke: *yells* DON-T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!  
  
Hiei: Calm down! Serena and Aeris are walking up to the ring!  
  
Yusuke: Huh? *looks*  
  
*Eternal & SS Moon walking*  
  
Yusuke: *worried*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: *groans* So it all comes down to this.  
  
Ogre: This should be one heck of a show.  
  
Koenma: *nods* They-re both tied with the scores. I hope the scouts could get out of this one alive.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Toguro: *takes shirt off*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both walk up to him*  
  
Toguro: So this is it, huh? Time to show me both of your real powers.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both nod*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
So again the last match ends with a double loss meaning the teams are both tied! & Now that Reenie is saved and it-s time for the mother daughter battle against Toguro as the battle of the who-s strongest starts. Who will gain the first hanger? Just keep on reading to find out..  
  
Hint: 3 more chapters until the end! 


	33. Sailor Cosmos & Celestial Sailor are reb...

So..after this it-s 2 more chapters to go .. what-s gunna happen?  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both staring at Toguro in the face*  
  
Juri: What animosity here in the ring! It-s like a stare down of the toughest of the tough!  
  
Koto: Isn-t this exciting, Juri?  
  
Juri: It sure is Koto!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Rinku: It seems the fight has already started.  
  
Touya: But already with the eyes.  
  
ShiShi: This should be a fight to remember for both of them.  
  
Jin: I just hope Serena doesn-t get carried away.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT SERENA I HEARD FROM YOU FOREIGNER?!  
  
Kayko: Yusuke, please!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Juri: This will decide it all folks! The Finals battle of the dark Tournament Finals! To see who is the strongest of them all!  
  
Juri & Koto: BEGIN! *both step back out of the way *  
  
Toguro: Lucky your friends destroyed my brother. I could-ve used him and this fight could-ve been much easier to go through. But it-ll seem I-ll have to use all of my strength to win this battle!  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both fly up*  
  
Eternal: You talk too much! *scepter appears in hands and extends *  
  
SS Moon: *kaleid Moon scope appears in hands* I happen to agree with you mother dear!  
  
Toguro: *jumps up and throws a punch*  
  
Eternal: *catches his punch**Struggling to not let him hit*  
  
SS Moon: Moon Gorgeous Meditation!! *blast comes out of the scope and hits Toguro in the back*  
  
Toguro: *reflects it back to SS Moon*  
  
SS Moon: *moves out of the way* DARN IT!  
  
Toguro: *pushes Eternal down*  
  
Eternal: *falling down fast*  
  
SS Moon: *catches her* You okay mom?  
  
Eternal: *both land* Fine.*wipes the blood off her mouth*  
  
Toguro: *lands with a thud*  
  
Eternal: *flips staff in hands*  
  
Toguro: I see this strength right now is no use to me. I-m going to raise it 100 percent and see how you both can handle it. *starts powering up*  
  
SS Moon: This is new.  
  
Toguro: *Still powering up* *muscles start growing bigger*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Oh man, the girls barely got out of that first attack. Now he-s pushing his muscles. I just hope he doesn-t push it to 120 percent!  
  
Kuwabara: Or else the girls will be goners!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Toguro: *finishes transforming*  
  
Eternal: *creeped out*  
  
SS Moon: I may not like the new look much.  
  
Juri: What action! Toguro has powered up his muscles from what I heard 100 percent and already I can feel he-s already powerful! I don-t think the last 2 scouts won-t stand a chance!  
  
Toguro: *punches fist* Let-s go.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both split up fast*  
  
Toguro: *disappears*  
  
Eternal: *flying*  
  
Toguro: *appears behind her*  
  
Eternal: *looks back* huh?!  
  
Toguro: *slams her body down*  
  
Eternal: *screams*  
  
SS Moon: *floating in the air* Mom!  
  
Toguro: *appears next to her*  
  
SS Moon: *turns* huh?  
  
Toguro: *slams her down*  
  
SS Moon: Not so fast buddy! You-re not the only demon who get-s to fight a normal person!  
  
Toguro: Hm?  
  
SS Moon: *screams* *starts glowing red* *fangs come out* *hair breaks out and turns black* *eyes glow red*  
  
Toguro: This is new.  
  
SS Moon: *d.H.* Of course! *grabs his hands* *throws him down*  
  
Toguro: *smashes down*  
  
Juri & Koto: *both hiding behind the side lines*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kayko: *panics* What happened to Aeris?! How is she like that?!  
  
Yusuke: *happy* THAT-S IT AERIS! THAT-S MY GIRL! *laughs happily*  
  
Kuwabara: That-s Yusuke-s demon side showing up in Aeris. They-re father and daughter you know.  
  
Shizuru: I can see the resemblance.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: *standing on his seat* WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT OGRE?! AERIS FINALLY LET HER FATHER-S DEMON SIDE OUT!  
  
Ogre: *sweat drops* Amazing..  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Eros, Diana & Puu: *all listening from the radio*  
  
Juri-s voice: It seems that Aeris, a.k.a. Super Sailor Moon also happens to be a demon as well! And with that demon side she used her strength to slam Toguro all the way down the concrete ring!  
  
Eros: Whoa..  
  
Diana: Really weird.  
  
Puu: puu..  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *comes to Eternal-s aide* *d.h.* Mom? Mom? Are you alright?  
  
Eternal: *looks up at her* huh? Aeris?!  
  
SS Moon: *d.h* I know I look like a freak but hey this is dad-s side.  
  
Toguro: *voice from inside the crater* I see that 100 percent strength is not enough! Look-s like have to go all the way!*starts powering up*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *panics* Did I hear what I think he just heard?  
  
Kuwabara: You sure did! We all did! He-s going all the way!  
  
Yusuke: There-s no way the girls can handle him at 120 like I did!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Botan & the cats: *all panicking*  
  
SS Mars: AH!  
  
SS Uranus: I-I think it-s over!  
  
SS Mars: no!  
  
*earthquake stops*  
  
Eternal: A few more moments Aeris..then it will be time.  
  
SS Moon: *d.h* Are you sure mom?  
  
Eternal: *nods* We could use one more round.  
  
Toguro: *comes climbing out all bigger and muscley and gross looking*(Of you watched the last battle between him and Yusuke in the first season and his last transformation , you may know what I-m describing)  
  
Eternal: GAH!  
  
SS Moon: *d.h.* Talk about gross.  
  
Toguro: This is all 120 percent of my strength. I prefer it to be more useful in this fight. If you want to try your worst then let me have it.  
  
SS Moon: *lunges with a kick*  
  
Toguro: *blocks the kick*  
  
SS Moon: *starts kicking and punching*  
  
Toguro: *blocking every attack*  
  
Koto: Well it seems like every punch and kick the demon Moon has been throwing isn-t working!  
  
Juri: Can she come up with any thing else to defeat him?!  
  
*demons cheering for SS Moon and Eternal*  
  
Eternal: *looking around the stadium as the demons cheer for them* *remembers*  
  
***Yusuke: If you or Aeris die on me, I swear I-ll kill you both with my spirit gun***  
  
Eternal: Sorry Yusuke.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *looks at Eternal* huh? Why is she looking at me for weirdly like that? *panics* That-s her stupid face!  
  
Hiei: Say what?  
  
Jin: What are you talking- about Urameshi?  
  
Yusuke: I-m the only person who knows Serena inside in out and when she-s about to do something stupid her face get-s like that! *runs* I have to stop her!  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi! *follows him*  
  
*all follow them*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Eternal: *looks at Toguro* Aeris! Get-s ready and finish this now!  
  
SS Moon: *d.h.* I hear you mom! *energy wave appears in hands* *slams toguro down with the energy blast*  
  
Toguro: *get-s up quickly*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Sakyuo: *evil smirk* It-s time. *get-s up and starts walking*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
SS Moon: *joins Eternal* *face and hair turns back to normal *  
  
Toguro: Is this some sort of stupid trick?! Both of you aren-t showing me your true powers!  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both hold hands out* *together* From Chaos runs through the blood of me, let destruction cause those who stand before thee-  
  
Kurama & SS Mercury *both come running out with Neptune & Saturn*  
  
Botan: what are they doing?!  
  
SS Mars: It-s the cosmic moon slave! SERENA! YOU IDIOT! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN-T CAST THIS!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *comes up to the front of the audience* *jumps over*  
  
Kuwabara: Wait for me! *jumps over*  
  
*Jin, Touya, Rinku & ShiShi jump over*  
  
Kayko: *about to jump* Yusuke!  
  
Hiei: *jumps over*  
  
Shizuru: Kayko don-t !  
  
Kayko: Why not?  
  
Shizuru: Let Yusuke shout his hate towards Serena by himself.  
  
Yukina: Serena! Aeris!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *together* To cosmic moons to galaxy dust, let the power of chaos run through me as we are one.  
  
Eternal: Eternal Sailor Moon. *red energy wave appears in hand*  
  
SS Moon: Super Sailor Moon. *red energy wave appears in hand*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both put energy waves together creating a big energy ball above their heads* *together* By the names you heard, we are your summoners.  
  
Yusuke: *runs into Botan*  
  
Botan: Yusuke, whoa!  
  
Yusuke: One of you scouts tell her to stop this!  
  
*all silent*  
  
Yusuke: *shaking SS Mars* You-re her best-friend, she-ll listen to you!  
  
SS Mars: *tears come down fast**looking down*  
  
Yusuke: Are you listening to me?!  
  
SS Mars: I asked her to promise me she wouldn-t cast it..*sniffs* But she broke it..she won-t listen to me now. Nor would Aeris.  
  
Yusuke: NO!!  
  
*other scouts and Kurama and Reenie catch up*  
  
Reenie: Serena! Aeris!  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both glow red* Now give us the strength to defeat what lies ahead of us. *both yell* COSMIC MOON SLAVE! *huge energy blast heads towards Toguro*  
  
Toguro: *trying to catch it* *reflects it back*  
  
Yusuke: *tears come down* MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!  
  
Eternal: *looks at Yusuke* *Smiles*  
  
***FLASHES OF HER LIFE COME BEFORE HER EYES IN PICTURES*  
  
-Her meeting Yusuke for the first time.  
  
-Them both going to kindergarten together.  
  
-both in their pre-teens  
  
-both as their ages now with their mothers.  
  
Eternal: *thinking* ((I don-t care what happens to me. Just let Yusuke and Kayko be together))*peace sign*  
  
*big energy balls drowns Eternal & SS moon*  
  
Yusuke: *yells* SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SS Mars: *starts crying*  
  
*big red explosion*  
  
*all around the stadium gasps*  
  
Toguro: *still tough*  
  
Sakyuo:*starts walking out*  
  
*red flash disappears*  
  
*all gasp again*  
  
Yusuke: What the?-  
  
Botan: Who are they?  
  
Sailor Cosmos & Celestial Sailor: *both glowing blue & floating in front of Toguro*  
  
====================================================================  
  
Ogre: WHA?!  
  
Koenma: Do you see what I-m seeing?!  
  
Ogre: *studdering*  
  
Koenma: It-s the legendary mother and daughter goddesses of destruction! Sailor Cosmos and Celestial Sailor!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kayko: Oh..my..  
  
Yukina: They-re both so pretty.  
  
Shizuru: Their energies are all the way high.  
  
Kayko: Who are they though?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Jin: It is legend! The are the legends!  
  
ShiShi: I happen to agree!  
  
Yusuke: What are you two talking about?! That-s my future wife and daughter up there!  
  
Kurama: No, they aren-t.  
  
Yusuke: What in the heck are you talking about fox-boy?!  
  
Kurama: Those two being are no longer Serena and Aeris. In fact, they no longer exist in this world anymore.  
  
Yusuke: That can-t be!  
  
SS Mars: It-s true Yusuke..Serena is Sailor Cosmos and Aeris is Celestial Sailor. They-re the mother daughter team of chaos and destruction.  
  
Yusuke: *looks back at them*  
  
Sailor Cosmos & Celestial Sailor: *both still glowing and floating in front of Toguro*  
  
======================================================================  
  
So there you have it! Sailor Cosmos and Celestial Sailor are finally revealed! If you continue to read on the conclusion to the most amazing battle I ever wrote will finally end! 


	34. New Beginnings

Chapter 34! Only one more chapter after this and it-s over!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Juri: *climbs back onto the ring with Koto* huh? Whoa..  
  
Koto: That, is the best site I-ve seen in awhile!  
  
Juri: *in a calm voice* By re-directing the Cosmic Moon Slave on it-s masters, Toguro is now in danger of dying..again!  
  
Koto: Yes! By the effect of being en-gulped by that big energy ball, Eternal and Super Sailor Moon happened to transform to these 2 legendary beings! Eternal Sailor Moon transformed into Sailor Cosmos & Super Sailor Moon has transformed into Celestial Sailor!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koenma: They..are so beautiful.  
  
Ogre: It-s was known that those two were known for their beauty. ..& destruction!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Reenie: *worried*  
  
Yusuke: *worried*  
  
Sailor Cosmos & Celestial Sailor: *both land on their feet**both still glowing*  
  
Toguro: I see. This is both of your true powers. *runs* Let-s just see how they handle mine!  
  
Yusuke: LOOK OUT!!  
  
Sailor Cosmos & Celestial Sailor: *both hold hands up* *in calm voices* Cosmic Moon Slave! *big energy blast come out of their hands and head toward Toguro*  
  
Toguro: *get-s frozen in place**smiles*Well done.*get-s affected*  
  
*bigger flash explosion then ever!*  
  
*flash fades*  
  
Juri: WHOA! With another cosmic moon slave which was not countered, Toguro is no more! Meaning that the two Sailors standing in this ring are the winners of the dark tournament!  
  
Koto: Yeah!  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Kayko: *tears coming down* They won..  
  
Yukina: *teary* I-m happy.  
  
Shizuru: They-re not that bad after all.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Koenma: *dancing with Ogre*  
  
Both: We won! We won!  
  
==================================================================  
  
Sakyuo: *comes walking out* *clapping*  
  
*the stadium is silent but with his clapping*  
  
Juri: It seems that the main sponsor of this tournament Mr. Sakyuo would like to congratulate these 2 wonderful fighters himself!  
  
Sailor Cosmos & Celestial Sailor: *both turn to Sakyuo*  
  
Sakyuo: Well done both of you. Tell me, how long has it been?  
  
Kuwabara: What is he talking about? Do they know him?  
  
Kurama: That is correct. You see, (one last note: This is my story so I-m saying he-s this) Sakyuo happens to be immortal.  
  
Kuwabara: You mean he-s as old as they are?!  
  
Hiei: No, they happen to be older than him. He and the rest of the humans were enemies with the lunarians once. For some unknown reason. So he with his spells destroyed half of the lunarian race. This was way before Serena- s real mother ruled the moon.  
  
Kuwabara: So he-s like a major bad guy to them, is that right?  
  
Kurama: *nods*  
  
Kuwabara: I wouldn-t wanna be him in there! Those two scouts can whip his butt in no time!  
  
Sakyuo: So, these are the two you decided to possess? This mother and daughter? My, You could-ve chosen better.  
  
Sailor Cosmos: *points at him with her staff*  
  
Sakyuo: *getting magically choked**floats 3 feet off the ground*  
  
Celestial Sailor: Yes, these bodies are feeble but they grow stronger every minute when we-re here in them.  
  
Sailor Cosmos: You may have destroyed half of our people but we can destroy you right now.  
  
Sakyuo: *choked voice* Please! Can we settle this out?!  
  
Sailor Cosmos & Celestial Sailor: *together* NO! YOU MUST DIE NOW!  
  
Celestial Sailor: *puts hand on his chest* Goodbye, Tohemi Juyseo.  
  
Sakyuo: *starts glowing demon red* *screams* NO! NO!!!*burns into ashes*  
  
*demons scared*  
  
Juri & Koto: *both hiding behind the ring scared*  
  
Sailor Cosmos: *looks at her body* I feel rather weak.  
  
Celestial Sailor: I think it-s time for us to go, mother.  
  
Sailor Cosmos: *nods* We all have to become Sailors of the stars.  
  
Celestial Sailor: Sailors, come to us.  
  
Scouts at the side lines: *all pupils disappear*  
  
Reenie: *pupils disappear**turns into Mini-Moon*  
  
*clear angel wings appear on their backs*  
  
Botan: you guys?!  
  
Kuwabara: What-s happening to you all?!  
  
SS Jupiter: Cosmos & Celestial are calling to us.  
  
SS Mercury: We are to turn into stars and protect the universe.  
  
SS Venus: they are weak, they need us.  
  
Hiei: Is this some sort of mind control?!  
  
*scouts float to the ring*  
  
Kurama: Mina!  
  
Kuwabara: Lita! Wait!!  
  
*scouts form a circle in front of Celestial & Cosmos stomach first*  
  
Yusuke: What-s happening to them?! Where are they going?  
  
Artemis: Like Mercury said. They-re retirning to the universe. They-re becoming stars.  
  
Yusuke: Can-t you 2 stop them?!  
  
Artemis: *shakes head no*  
  
Luna: I-m afraid we can-t do anything , Yusuke.  
  
Celestial: It is time for us to go .  
  
All: To the stars.  
  
*all fly all the way up fast*  
  
Yusuke: Serena!! I-m not letting you get away!  
  
Eros: *in a form like Kerobonos from card captors* *flies down* Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Eros?  
  
Eros: Climb on! We-ll try to catch them!  
  
Yusuke: *climbs onto Eros*  
  
Eros: *flaps wings and flies up*  
  
Kuwabara: You better get them back Urameshi! We-re all counting on you!  
  
====================================================================  
  
*scouts flying up*  
  
Eros: *flying higher*  
  
Yusuke: Can-t you fly any faster?!  
  
Eros: *throws him up*  
  
Yusuke: *hurdling up in the air*  
  
Eros: *transforms into a unicorn* *catches Yusuke* Hold on tight! *flies*  
  
Yusuke: WHOA!!  
  
*scouts flying up*  
  
Eros: *Catches up with the scouts*  
  
Yusuke: *yells* Serena!!  
  
Sailor Cosmos: *flying*  
  
Yusuke: HEY! Cosmos! Celestial!  
  
Cosmos & Celestial: *both look down*  
  
*Scouts stop*  
  
*inner and outer scouts still in a circle with stomachs facing outward*  
  
SS Mars: What do you want?  
  
SS Uranus: You-re keeping us from our destiny.  
  
Yusuke: What destiny?! To become one with the stars and to nothing ness!  
  
*scouts don-t answer*  
  
Cosmos: *holds staff up*  
  
Kayko: *appears on Eros* *looks down* *screams*  
  
Yusuke: Kayko?!  
  
Kayko: What am I doing here?!  
  
Eros: Just hold on Kayko and you won-t fall.  
  
Cosmos: *floats out of the circle and in front of Yusuke & Kayko*  
  
Kayko: Serena?  
  
Eros: It-s not her. It-s her real ultimate form. & the other isn-t Aeris. That-s her real form.  
  
Kayko: What-s going on?!  
  
Yusuke: *reaches for Cosmos*  
  
(remember this is at night)  
  
Cosmos: *reaches for his hand*  
  
Yusuke: *holds her hand*  
  
Cosmos: *let-s staff float**takes Kayko-s hand and puts it together with Yusuke-s* *smiles* *grabs staff* This is what was in Serena-s heart. Even if she is gone, which she is, she wants you two to be together. *floats back in the circle*  
  
Yusuke: *Let-s go of Kayko-s hand* *jumps off Eros*  
  
Eros & Kayko: Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: *flying towards Cosmos* *almost hitting Pluto-s and Saturn-s head by an inch*  
  
Cosmos: *puzzled*  
  
Yusuke: *grabs a hold of her & hugs her*  
  
Cosmos: *hands still out**confused*  
  
Yusuke: I-m not letting you go. Even if you-re somebody else I still want you around.  
  
Cosmos: *looks down at him*  
  
Celestial: *looks at them*  
  
Yusuke: & I want *looks at Celestial* Aeris around too. I mean if she-s not around we won-t have a future princess, huh?  
  
Kayko: *teary* Yusuke..  
  
Yusuke: *looks back at Cosmos* You can-t leave your friends, your mom, Sammy,..me. We all need you here.  
  
Kayko: Listen to him, whoever you are!  
  
Yusuke: *turns* huh?  
  
Kayko: It was a shock for me hearing that you two would be getting together in the future but I then became to realized both of you are one of the same! You two are soul mates! Serena! Aeris! You have to come back!  
  
Celestial: Is that what you wish, human?  
  
Kayko: *tears come down* *smiles* Yes. Yusuke is the one who wishes it the most so bring them back now!!  
  
Cosmos: Very well. We have heard your request.  
  
Yusuke: *smiles happily*  
  
Cosmos: But keep this in mind. We will see each other again.  
  
Yusuke: I-ll see you later, then.  
  
Scouts: *all pupils come back**all regain themselves*  
  
SS Uranus: Huh?  
  
SS Venus: What happened?  
  
SS Jupiter: *turns* Kayko?!  
  
SS Pluto: Eros?  
  
SS Mars: Serena?! Yusuke?!  
  
SS Neptune: Aeris?!  
  
Cosmos & Celestial: *both disappear in blue dust*  
  
Yusuke: *just floating there* AH! A little help?!  
  
SS Jupiter & Uranus: *both grab him by his arms*  
  
SS Jupiter: Don-t worry! We got-cha!  
  
*blue dust starts to reform*  
  
SS Mini-Moon: Look!  
  
*blue dust forms into the shapes of Eternal & SS Moon*  
  
Yusuke: *laughs happy*  
  
Kayko: Yes!  
  
Eros: Alright!  
  
Eternal: *floating there*  
  
SS Moon: *floating there*  
  
Yusuke: Serena? Aeris?  
  
Eternal: *opens eyes*  
  
SS Moon: *opens eyes*  
  
Eternal: *looks around* What happened?  
  
Yusuke: *leaps and hugs them both*  
  
SS Moon: Whoa! What-s up Yusuke? Did we miss something here?  
  
Eternal: You-re acting like we were gone!  
  
Yusuke: You don-t remember?  
  
Eternal: Mmm...not much.  
  
====================================================================  
  
*outside*  
  
*gang waiting*  
  
Teenage Koenma: I wonder what-s happened to them.  
  
Yukina: & where Kayko disappeared to!  
  
Kuwabara: huh? *squints* Hey! Look! There-s a big white unicorn flying down!  
  
Kurama: It must be Eros!  
  
Teenage Koenma: & the scouts and the girls are with them!  
  
Kuwabara: *laughs happily* Yeah!  
  
Yukina: *laughs happily*  
  
*all land*  
  
Eternal & Yusuke: *both holding hands*  
  
SS Moon: Hey guys!  
  
*all come over to them and hug and greet them*  
  
Hiei: *Watching from afar* Lovey-dovey fools.  
  
SS Mini-Moon: *hugs Kayko* *looks up and sees Hiei* *thinking*((I see you little man..I see you))  
  
Genkai & Selenity: *both as spirits* *both watching from the heavens* *both chuckle*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
So there was the end of the night mare. Yusuke had gotten through Sailor Cosmos & Celestial Sailor and got through them which Aeris & Serena did return and now Yusuke has new found respect for his friend Serena. But the last chapter of Bully to the limits will reach it-s end when Aeris has to go back to the future. READ ON! 


	35. Goodbye Aeris, we hope to see you again!

Welcome to the last and final chapter! If you read this far, I thank a you!  
  
==================================================================  
  
Here we are readers..the last and final chapter..*sniff* But don-t be down though! Depending on this story and some suggestions for a sequel I might just make one!  
  
==================================================================  
  
*BACK TO THE OLD LIFE!*  
  
*School bell rings*  
  
Serena: *walking with the gang* First day back and already with the detention? *sighs*  
  
Yusuke: That-s what you get for missing all those days!  
  
Lita: What are you talking about? All of us got detention for missing all those days of school.  
  
Mina: *annoyed* Yeah, that-s right. Everyone. Including you Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: That means tons of homework for weeks!  
  
Kayko: It may ruin our school records.  
  
Raye: hey you guys wanna come over to the temple later? Serena & I are throwing a good-bye party for Aeris. You all are welcome of course!  
  
Yusuke: How long do we have to shop for a gift?  
  
Lita: *looks at watch* About 2 hours.  
  
*all but Serena, Raye, & Reenie run in different directions* Then we have shopping to do!  
  
Serena: Them? Actually shopping? Even weird for Yusuke.  
  
*all continue to walk*  
  
Raye: So Reenie, how are you enjoying Highschool?  
  
Reenie: Well, it-s kinda different from elementary school.  
  
Serena: Duh, it-s very hard. It-s high school.  
  
Reenie: How would you know? Have you been to high school yet?  
  
Serena: No! I just know!  
  
Raye: *sweat drops* *thinking*((Even though Reenie-s 16, they both still act like the same when Reenie was 6 years old))  
  
===================================================================  
  
*LATER*  
  
*CHERRY HILL TEMPLE*  
  
Yukina: *putting food down* Thank you for letting me stay here, sir!  
  
(Raye-s) Grandpa: Oh you polite young lady! Enough with all this sirs! You can call me Grandpa like Raye does!  
  
Yukina: Oh-Okay..grandpa.  
  
Raye: How did you persuade the other ice apparitions to let you live here with us, Yukina? *hangs a balloon*  
  
Yukina: I told them I could use a little more practice with my powers outside the Ice apparition world and I told them about you living in a temple with your grandpa which made them say I can live with you guys!  
  
Mina: *comes in with Kurama**holding a present* Hello! Hello!  
  
Raye: Oh hey guys!  
  
Kurama: Are we early?  
  
Raye: Well we wouldn-t say early.  
  
Yukina: You-re our first guests!  
  
*LATER*  
  
*all the other guests arrive*  
  
Kuwabara: It-s really true?! You-re living here now, Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Oh yes! I-ll be practicing my powers here for now on!  
  
Shizuru: So I should be expecting you out of the house often then, Kazuma?  
  
Kuwabara: *laughs* I guess so!  
  
Lita: Hm.  
  
Reenie: *comes in with Hiei*  
  
Yusuke: Well! Look who-s here!  
  
Reenie: Surprised?  
  
Michelle: Now how did you get him to come here?  
  
Reenie: I have a way of persuasion, don-t I?  
  
Hiei: It-s true. She is a girl of persuasion.  
  
All: oohhhh!!!!  
  
Reenie: *blushes*  
  
Hiei: It-s not like that! *walks the other way*  
  
Raye: Oh! I just got a psychic message from Serena! She-s already up the steps with Seris!  
  
Serena: *comes in with Aeris* We-re here!  
  
All: SURPRISE!  
  
Aeris: *very taken back* What-s this?  
  
Serena: We wanted to throw you a good-bye party since you-re leaving this after noon!  
  
Aeris: Really?  
  
Raye: It was Serena-s idea! She didn-t want you to go back to the future with just lonliness on that we didn-t really appreciate you here with us!  
  
Serena: Because we do!  
  
Aeris: *starts to cry* Oh you guys!  
  
Kayko: C-mon! Let-s cut the cake!  
  
All Cheer: THE CAKE! THE CAKE!  
  
*LATER*  
  
Eros: *in regular form* *eating cake**sitting in Kayko-s lap*  
  
Artemis: *in Mina-s lap*  
  
Luna: *in Serena-s lap*  
  
Diana: *on Reenie-s head*  
  
Puu: *in Yukina-s lap*  
  
Aeris: *opens her last present* Oh! A mobster shirt! Thanks Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: Just think of me when you-re in the future!  
  
Aeris: Oh I will! I-ll remember you all!  
  
Serena: *crying into a handkerchief*  
  
Lita: Ooh, Serena!  
  
Raye: don-t you have a gift to give Aeris?  
  
Serena: *nods* *one hand reaches under the chair and takes out a present and hands it to Aeris*  
  
Lita: *comforts Serena* Go ahead and open it.  
  
Yusuke: I wonder if it-s another one of Serena-s crummy drawings.  
  
Serena: *yells at him* *fangs showing * WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DRAW GOOD!  
  
Yusuke: *yells with fangs* YOU STILL DRAW LIKE YOU-RE STILL IN KINDERGARTEN!  
  
Reenie: Lower the volume you two!  
  
Aeris: *sweat drops* Please! Mom! Dad! I-m sure whatever it is I-ll like it. *starts opening it* It-s a picture frame..  
  
**PICTURE**OF ALL OF THEM GATHERED TOGETHER *  
  
Serena: I thought you could keep it with you and think about us as you live your life in the future.  
  
Aeris: *get-s up and hugs Serena* Thank you. I-ll keep it close to my heart.  
  
*LATER*  
  
*all gathered outside*  
  
Aeris: *carrying a back pack* This is it.  
  
Yusuke: It was good meeting you Aeris. But I always imagined my self having a son.  
  
Serena: *hits him over the head* He means that we-ll see you later on. In the Future.  
  
Aeris: I can-t wait to see you both.  
  
Reenie: Say hello to the future me when you get there.  
  
Aeris: I will.  
  
Kuwabara: Wait a sec, I never go tmy question answered.  
  
Kurama: & What question was that?  
  
Kuwabara: Are any of us around in the future? 1000 years from now?  
  
Aeris: *giggles* You-ll just have to figure that out on your own Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Really? Oh darn.  
  
*pink portal appears above Aeris*  
  
Aeris: There-s my exit.*starts floating up* Bye! I-ll miss you guys.  
  
All: Bye! Good luck in the future!  
  
Aeris: *floats all the way in the portal*  
  
*portal closes*  
  
*1000 years in the future*  
  
*hill side*  
  
*portal opens*  
  
Aeris: Whoa! *lands on her butt*  
  
*portal shuts*  
  
Aeris: *turns back to 6 years old* Lousy landing. *looks*  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity & King Endymion: *both standing there in front of the scouts* *just the 4 main scouts*  
  
Aeris: *drops book bag*  
  
Reenie: *still in teenager form* *comes out from behind Endymion* *waves*  
  
Aeris: You-re here! *runs*  
  
Reenie: *runs*  
  
*both hug*  
  
Aeris: It really worked! We really got you back!  
  
Reenie: Yes you did. Thank you.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: *walks up to them* You were a brave girl my darling.  
  
Aeris: Mama!  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: *kneels down & hugs her*  
  
Aeris: I missed you mama.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: I missed you too. We all missed you.  
  
King Endymion: *walks up to them*  
  
Aeris: *looks up with her cute 5 year old face* Papa!  
  
King Endymion: *rubs her head* Welcome home Aeristotle.  
  
Scouts: Welcome home Aeris!  
  
Aeris: I-m glad to be home!  
  
Reenie: *comes with her back pack* What-s this filled with?  
  
Aeris: Lots of cool stuff you all and my other friends gave me in the past! *holds Endymion-s hand and holds Serenity-s hand* Once we get home, I wanna tell you all about my cool adventure!  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: We can-t wait to hear all of it sweet heart! But you must be tired after your long journey!  
  
Aeris: Oh mama!  
  
*all disappear down the hill*  
  
*Crystal Tokyo in the distance*  
  
************************************************THE END*******************************************  
  
======================================================================  
  
*audience claps*  
  
Me: *bows* Thank you..Thank you..  
  
Now are you getting curious what might happen next? Why on earth Reenie arrived with Hiei at the party? Will Yusuke and Serena ever get along? Well, like I said, IF I get a few more reviews suggesting a sequel I may just make one! ^-^  
  
*******************************************THANKS FOR READING!!***************************** 


	36. Epilogue

I know I ended my story but I just wanted to add a teensy weeny bit.  
  
Sort of Serena-s point of view after Aeris went back to the future & her relationship with Yusuke as of right now & how adjusting back to life.  
  
*****She left. She left me. Her last moments here she never cried or shed a tear. Unlike me who was crying and bawling like a baby! *chuckles* But..I had fun with her when we were fighting even though it really wasn-t supposed to be fun because you-re fighting to the death of course! & Yusuke? He never cried during the whole thing because he only found out that Aeris was his daughter only like before the semi-finals which I would recall. He never really got to see Aeris-s child form anyway which was so Cuuuuutttteeee!! ^_^ I mean a cute child like that is going to be ours? I can-t wait! But first thing-s first. I have to start getting along with Yusuke more because even though, from what Eros told me, he wanted me back when I sacrificed myself to become Sailor Cosmos, we still continue to argue now and then . We-re not really girlfriend and boyfriend but he still is over protective of me because one he always over hears that Jin always calls my house and he yells at me to stop talking to him anymore. I mean can-t I have more than one guy friend? I mean there-s him, Kuwabara, then adding Jin wouldn-t hurt, right? Well anyway, we are year away from actually becoming king and queen of crystal Tokyo and the whole universe and every worlds! I-m not ready to be queen just yet. & he-s not really ready to become King either. Even though it-s our destinies to rule together..we can just wait and take things slow. I really wanted him to be with Kayko as I sacrificed my self to Cosmos but..he didn-t really want it that way even though he really cared for her as much as he did me. I knew she was heart broken when she found out but I told her once we got home from Hanging-Neck Island that you can still chase after him act like your usual self slapping him for every perverted remark he makes about her or me. Yusuke is actually being nice to me more too. The day after Aeris left, he actually came with me shopping! & he didn-t give me a hard time like he does with Kayko! Could you imagine that? Yusuke Urameshi, school punk, being nice to me? But..it was only for that day because when he realized I started to feel better he acted like his regular self again! Hm..I hate it when boys do that. Reenie, on the other hand is starting to get adjusted to her new teenager life. I mean she-s actually older than me. She had to use her Luna-P ball to alter my mother-s and Sammy-s minds to make her think that she-s older now. & my mother is teaching her how to drive soon! *scoffs* No fair! I was supposed to learn how to drive first! Anyway, passing through puberty real fast is making the boys like her a lot. She even filled her places if ya know what I mean about that! & there-s one boy who-s getting to know her better that she spends all of her after school time in spirit world with..I-ll give ya a clue..he has 3 eyes..Ooops! I betcha that just gave it away! Teehee..seriously though, he-s actually been coming to our house and he met my mother & my mother went ballistic with joy that Reenie actually brought a boy over her house and she asked me why I wouldn-t bring one over more often..how embarrassing was that?! Is Reenie and him together? No, not really. He just cares for her now as Yusuke does for me. But seeing them together really makes me happy as well. I wonder if he ends up in the future as part of our moon family? Now I wonder that. She even changed her hair style for long thick meatballs to a long ponytail. I thought it was going to be him and Aeris! I bet everyone thought that for awhile but she had to go back to the future, I mean if she stayed here what- s gunna happen in the future? & then before that I actually thought for a brief moment it was gunna be him and Raye! But again I was sadly wrong! He does keep asking me why that Yukina is now living with her now time to time when ever he comes over. But now when Yusuke heard that he-s coming over every other time, he comes over just to see my mother-s reaction to his presence here. I swear..I could just blow that boy to bits. Ooh! Ooh! About Mina and Kurama right? They officially became a couple but Mina keeps reading those romance novels all the time still! After Reenie-s good-bye party, Artemis told Luna who told me that he brought her to meet his mother. But then she was surprised by many things. That she doesn-t know her son is actually a 300 year old fox-bandit and that 2-his name was Suichi? Mina was sort of freaked out with that name because she thought it was..well, her reaction was just like Yusuke-s when he found out Kurama-s real name. So whenever she-s around his mother, Mina only calls him Suichi then. Her mother-s reaction to Kurama-s first girlfriend? She loved her of course! A kind-hearted person like his mother? I met her my self and she is very nice. In Lita & Kuwabara-s case..he-s already excited that Yukina-s living in the same town and Lita really teases him when she and Yukina come visit him together knowing that he still likes them both and Shizuru really embarrasses him when they come over. As for the animals? Eros, she stays in teddy bear form when ever my mother and Sammy is around and she usually comes with me to school as a necklace. Puu lives at the Cherry Hill temple with Raye and Yukina. Raye-s grandpa thought it was some sort of bird slash dog slash eagle thing but Yukina actually confirmed to him that Puu was Yusuke-s 1 year old spirit beast. & let-s see what craziness takes us next!  
  
I-m still thinking of what our next sequel should be and what problems should happen..what do you think? 


End file.
